


jak złapać kota

by medovikcake



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst and Feels, Angst and Romance, F/M, Feels, Light Angst, Lost Love, References to Depression, Teen Romance, Trust Issues
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 06:47:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 19
Words: 27,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29467479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/medovikcake/pseuds/medovikcake
Summary: Kuroda Yuki była zmuszona do przeprowadzki w rodzinne strony Tokyo, co skutkowało tym, że musiała zostawić za sobą swoje dotychczasowe życie. Akaashi był jedyną osobą, która trzymała ją przy dobrej myśli, a teraz z daleka od niego miała wrażenie, że się podda natłokowi uczuć. Nigdy nie była tak silna, jak chciałaby i jak wydawać się mogło. Często przytłaczało ją za dużo silnych emocji, z którymi nie potrafiła uporać się sama. Nie wiedziała czy historia się powtórzy i jej mama znów wpadnie w wir pracy, a ona zostanie sama. Nie chciała wracać do miejsca, które mimo kilku miłych wspomnień i oczekującej na nią bliskiej osoby, nie zapowiadało się dobrze.Nie oczekiwała dużo, a jednak nowe miejsce dało jej coś, czego tak bardzo pragnęła i potrzebowała, choć sama o tym nie wiedziała. Dało jej szansę na stanie się lepszą wersją siebie, która pokocha i zostanie pokochana. Wszystko przez czarnowłosego siatkarza, który jako jedyny spróbował ją złapać.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Kuroo Tetsurou/Original Character(s), Kuroo Tetsurou/Original Female Character(s), kuroo tetusoru/oc





	1. Ten z końcem początku

— Cześć maluszku, zgubiłeś się? — Kuroda przykucnęła przy mizernie wyglądającym kocie. Dziewczynka uważała, że jest on najśliczniejszym kotem na całym świecie, zupełnie nie przeszkadzało jej dziwnie przymrużone prawe oko czy naderwane lewe uszko. Kot był zafascynowany pojawioną się osobą i gdyby tylko miał wystarczająco dużo siły, wtuliłby się w dziewczynkę. Zamiast tego polizał wystawioną w jego stronę rękę dziecka, przez co do jego uszu dotarł słodki chichot.

— Chyba cię wezmę ze sobą, mama raczej nie będzie zła. — Faktem jest to, że dziewczynka od samego początku miała zamiar wziąć kotka do domu. Przed podejściem do niego, obserwowała go bardzo uważnie. Miał smutny wzrok, którym wodził za każdą osobą, która go omijała. Żaden dorosły oraz dziecko nie zwracało uwagi na czarnego kotka, który leżał pod płotem.

Wzięła go na ręce, przyłożyła do piersi i niezdarnie zapięła suwak bluzy. Miała nadzieje, że kotek owinięty w jej bluzę poczuje się tak samo bezpieczny, jak ona owinięta w koc.

Dziewczynka nie miała pojęcia, że jej czynom przygląda się dwójka chłopców. Kuroo oraz Kenma mieli pójść do domu młodszego chłopaka, ale mała dziewczynka zupełnie oczarowała starszego z nich. Na początku myślał, że jest to chudy i niski chłopczyk, ale po zobaczeniu jej ładnej, delikatnej twarzyczki był pewien, że jest to po prostu wyjątkowo źle ubrana dziewczynka.

Z kotem schowanym pod bluzą Yuki odwróciła się z zamiarem odejścia. Nie spodziewała się, że po odwróceniu napotka dwie pary ciekawskich oczu. Kuroda nie miała pojęcia co powinna zrobić, chłopcy nie byli duzi, ale byli więksi od niej, więc naturalnie bardzo się przestraszyła. W lekkiej panice opuściła wzrok i uciekła.

Kuroo i Kenma nie do końca byli w stanie pojąć co się właśnie stało, ale nie mieli czasu, aby rozmyślać nad dziwną dziewczynką, która uciekła, w końcu w domu czekała na nich nowa gra.

—^—

Mały Kuroo nigdy nie potrafił pozbyć się tajemniczej dziewczynki z głowy. Po ich pierwszym spotkaniu uważnie obserwował ją i zastanawiał się co jej siedzi w głowie. Zawsze trzymała się na uboczu, bawiąc się samotnie, budując domki dla małych ludzików, w które uparcie wierzyła. Najczęściej jednak widywał ją, wspinającą się na drzewa. Potrafiła przesiedzieć w ich koronach kilka godzin, po prostu siedziała na gałęziach, obserwując niebo lub innych ludzi z góry.

Kuroo kochał oglądać, gdy dziewczynka wspina się na sam czubek drzewa, miał wtedy wrażenie, że chcę ona dotknąć chmur i złączyć się w jedność z niebem. Chłopak miał ogromną ochotę poznania Kurody, ale ta zdawała się zawsze go unikać i uciekać od niego.

Pewnego dnia Kuroda nie pojawiła się na podwórku, to samo było dzień później i każdego następnego dnia. Dopiero po dwóch tygodniach Tetsurou dowiedział się, że jej mama była zmuszona do wyjazdu w inną dzielnice Tokyo. Kuroo okropnie żałował, że nigdy nie porozmawiał z Yuki, dziewczyna była nieuchwytna, a on nieśmiały, co tylko utrudniało mu próbę rozmowy. Miał jednak cichą nadzieje, że jeszcze kiedyś zobaczy dziewczynę.

—^—

— Kiedy wyjeżdzasz? — zapytał Akaashi. Był świadomy, że chcąc zatrzymać Yuki, postępuje bardzo samolubnie, ale nie mógł nic na to poradzić. Była ona jedyną osobą, przed którą czuje się w pełni swobodnie, a mimo tego, że bardzo lubi Bokuto, nie podobała mu się wizja spędzania czasu tylko z nim.

— Za kilka dni — odpowiedziała. Wzrok miała utkwiony przed siebie, w ręku trzymała kartonik jej ulubionego mleka czekoladowego, który zakupił jej wcześniej przyjaciel.

— Wolałabym nie wyjeżdżać. Mam tutaj wszystko i zarazem nic. Oprócz ciebie nic mnie tu nie trzyma. Tam pewnie nie zdobędę przyjaciół i tak cudem jest to, że mam ciebie. — Mogłoby się wydawać, że tak naprawdę dziewczyna się tym nie martwi, mimo tępego wpatrywania się przed siebie jej wzrok był pogodny, a jej nogi zwisające z murka machały beztrosko. Zachodzące słońce tylko potęgowało jej błogi wygląd.

— Nie masz się o co martwić, nadal będziemy się kontaktować. Nie wyjeżdzasz na drugi koniec kraju, a miasta. — Akkashi również wydawał się obojętny, tymczasem oboje z nich okropnie się martwiło. — Bokuto-san ma w Nekomie najlepszego przyjaciela i jestem prawie pewny, że już dawno mu o tobie opowiedział. On na pewno będzie uważał, żeby nic ci się nie stało. — Akaashi zerknął na swoją przyjaciółkę i wiedział, że jego słowa w ogóle nie pomogły.

— Ale ja go nie znam, nie chcę być niemiła, ale Bokuto senpai czasem dobiera sobie dziwnych przyjaciół. — Kuroda całą swoją uwagę poświęciła Akaashiemu. Wpatrywała się w niego tymi wielkimi kocimi oczami, w których ledwo dostrzegalne było wołanie o pomoc.

— Wierzę w ciebie, Yuki. Wierzę w to, że dasz sobie radę. Jesteś silna, zawsze dawałaś sobie radę to i teraz sobie poradzisz — odparł Akaashi. Objął przyjaciółkę prawym ramieniem i pozwolił się jej wtulić. Tego potrzebowała, błogich, szczęśliwych wspomnień. Miał ogromną nadzieje, że przyjaciółka da sobie radę, bał się jednak, że po tym wszystkim co przeszła, może się po prostu poddać.

— Masz racje, Keiji. Dziękuję — wyszeptała tak cicho, że Akaashi ledwo zrozumiał co powiedziała. Czując się bezpiecznie u boku przyjaciela, przymknęła swoje złote oczy i oddała się spokojowi, który ją otoczył.


	2. Ten, w którym wszystko się zaczyna

Kuroda Yuki starała się sprawiać wrażenie spokojnej, większość uwierzyłaby w to ładne kłamstwo, ale nie Pirat. Kot zawsze wiedział jak czuła się jego pani, wiedział kiedy pocieszyć, przytulić. Tak też było tym razem, kot wskoczył siedzącej przy kuchennym blacie dziewczynie na kolana. Dziewczyna kontynuowała jedzenie płatków śniadaniowych z jedną różnicą, wolną ręką głaskała kota.

Shimizu, matka Yuki, zawsze była pod wrażeniem jak jej córka mało mówi i zazdrościła jak może dogadać się z innymi prawie nie mówiąc. Obie kobiety może i są do siebie podobne, ale tylko z wyglądu. Shimizu zawsze mówi dużo i głośno, wypełnia ciszę słowami, jest jej wszędzie pełno i nigdy nie potrafi usiedzieć w miejscu – co często doprowadzało do kłótni pomiędzy nimi obiema. Mama Yuki zawsze też zazdrościła jej relacji z kotem, który ją samą wydawał się ledwo znosić. Jej własna córka potrafiła powiedzieć więcej do Pirata niż do niej, co doprowadzało kobietę do białej gorączki.

— Muszę już iść — wyszeptała do kota. Nie chciała obudzić mamy, która zmęczona po nocnej zmienię w szpitalu odsypiała na kanapie, leżącej zaledwie kilka metrów od niej.

Kot, rozumiejąc swoją panią niechętnie skoczył z jej nóg na blat, a następnie na lodówkę i postanowił, że to będzie miejsce idealne na małą drzemkę.

Kuroda ostatni raz zajrzała do plecaka czy na pewno wszystko ma. Wzięła z blatu jabłko i kanapkę owinięta w sreberko, które w późniejszym czasie miały jej zastąpić lunch i była gotowa do wyjścia. Zamknęła cicho drzwi na klucz, aby nic się nie stało jej mamie.

Od dwóch dni spacerowała po okolicy aby mieć pewność, że się nie zgubi i na pewno dotrze do jej nowej szkoły. Nerwowo zaciskała ręce w kieszeniach mundurku szkolnego. Naprawdę starała się nie stresować i jak mantrę powtarzała w głowie słowa Keijiego.

Z każdym krokiem była bliżej szkoły i widziała coraz więcej uczniów, idących w tym samym kierunku. Schyliła w dół głowę, zasłaniając twarz włosami i szła by tak przez całą drogę, gdyby nie telefon, który zadzwonił w jej kieszeni

— Kuroda-chan!

— Hej Bokuto senpai — powiedziała Yuki, gdy z jej telefonu wydobył się głos Bokuto. — Akaashi wie, że dzwonisz z jego telefonu?

— Cóż, nie do końca. — Kuroda zaśmiała się na jego słowa. — Ale musiałem zadzwonić! Smutno nam bez ciebie, Akaashi odzywa się jeszcze mniej niż zwykle! — Yuki wyobraziła sobie, jak smutną minę musiał mieć jej kolega i ta wizja topiła jej serce, jej też było smutno bez tej dwójki. — Bokuto-san? Co ty robisz z moją komórką? — Dziewczyna zaśmiała się słysząc w tle głos przyjaciela. Z twarzy Bokuto odpłynęło krew i zrobił się blady jak ściana.

— Lepiej uciekaj, Bokuto senpai.

— Tak zrobię, powodzenia w nowej szkole! — Bokuto rozłączył się. Kuroda zaśmiała się pod nosem i kontynuowała samotny spacer, patrząc w ziemie. Przed bramą szkolną dostała wiadomość od Akaashiego, w której życzył jej udanego pierwszego dnia.

Przyszła do szkoły odpowiednio wcześnie, nie było dużo uczniów i miała dużo czasu na znalezienie swojej szafki i sekretariatu. Z tym pierwszym nie było problemu, przebrała pośpiesznie buty i udała się w poszukiwania jej nowego nauczyciela. Krążyła po szkole jak zjawa, szybkim krokiem przemierzała korytarze, a jej wzrok latał od drzwi do drzwi, czytając plakietki. Zaczynała lekko się denerwować, ale ani jej się śniło pytać kogokolwiek o drogę. Po kolejnych pięciu minutach, rozważała zapytanie losowego ucznia i okropnie się cieszyła, że jednak tego nie zrobiła, bo kolejne drzwi okazały się być tymi szukanym.

Po krótkim zapoznaniu się z nauczycielem, który okazał się być niskim mężczyzna o dziecięcych rysach twarzy i bystrych brązowych oczach, wraz z nim udała się do klasy 2-3. Przez całą drogę mężczyzna opowiadał jej o uczniach z jego klasy, za co była mu wdzięczna, bo ona sama nie musiała nic mówić. Sensei wszedł pierwszy, Kuroda czuła się jakby szła na ścięcie. Wszyscy znają się już od roku i nagle przyjdzie ona i zaburzy wszystko.

— Uczniowie, to jest nowa uczennica i od tego roku jest częścią klasy. — Kenma jakby od niechcenia oderwał wzrok od swojej gry i spojrzał na dziewczynę. Dziewczyna nie wyróżniała się specjalnie, czekoladowe włosy do łopatek miała rozpuszczone, a jej czoło przykrywała grzywka, wzrok tępo trzymała przed siebie. Nawet z tej odległości Kenma mógł powiedzieć, że to właśnie oczy przykuwały uwagę, dzięki nim wygladała jak magiczna istota. Mieniły się jak złoto, na myśl przyszedł mu miód i uczucie ciepła bijącego z kominka. Wyglądały trochę jak oczy Kuroo, ale te od dziewczyny były bardziej intensywne i w przeciwieństwie do zabójczego wzorku Kuroo te emanowały empatią i spokojem. Doskonale pamięta dziewczynę, to właśnie na jej punkcie jego przyjaciel miał lekką obsesje w dzieciństwie. O niej również opowiadał Bokuto-san, ale mimo tego Kenma stracił zainteresowanie dziewczyną i powrócił do swojej gry.

— Nazywam się Kuroda Yuki, proszę zaopiekujcie się mną. — Jej pusty głos zdawał się przyszywać każdą część duszy i ciała wszystkich w pomieszczeniu, co było ogromnym kontrastem z ciepłymi oczami. Ukłoniła się leciutko i popędziła w wolne miejsce. Według niej samej najlepsze możliwe, ostatnie od strony okna, więc była okropnie zdziwiona, że nikt tam nie siedzi.

Kenma naprawdę chciał, aby dziewczyna znalazła inne miejsce niż za nim. Z nieznajomych mu powodów Kuroda zdawała się go irytować. On sam nie miał racjonalnych powodów do takiego zachowania, dziewczyna przypominała mu niego samego, była cicha i spokojna, więc co go tak bardzo denerwowało? 

—^—

Żadna osoba z klasy nie zdawała się śpieszyć do poznania nowej koleżanki, co z jednej strony było jej na rękę, a z drugiej tylko bardziej pogrążało ją w czarnych myślach. Na każdej przerwie pisała z Akaashim, który cały czas zachęcał ją do działania, co było dla niej absurdalne, bo gdyby on był na jej miejscu też nie kwapił by się do poznania innych. Pocieszała ją myśl, że aktualnie trwająca przerwa to pora lunchu, a Akaashi obiecał zadzwonić. W klasie pozostały tylko pojedyncze jednostki, chłopak siedzący przed Yuki i dwójka dziewczyn siedzących na przodzie tuż przy drzwiach. Burczenie brzucha, przypominało Yuki o jej „lunchu". Wyciągnęła więc swoje jabłko i zaczęła jeść, nie chciała zjadać jeszcze kanapki, która najprawdopodobniej nie jest tak dobra jak jabłko. Nigdy nie mogła pozwolić sobie na jedzenie stołówkowych obiadów, a na zrobienie sobie codziennie ciepłego bentō nie miała, ani czasu, ani składników. Doskonale pamięta jak rozpoczęła się jej przyjaźń z Akaashim, po tygodniu chodzenia do szkoły przyniósł jej bentō. Zauważył, że zawsze ma marne posiłki albo nie ma żadnego, więc za punkt honoru postanowił przygotowywać jej posiłki.

Jakie było zdziwienie Kuroo, kiedy zauważył, że na „jego" miejscu ktoś siedzi. Cała klasa przywykła do tego, że na każdy lunch Kuroo przychodzi do Kenmy. Zawsze siadał na miejscu za swoim przyjacielem i zaczynał jeść z nim posiłek. Wpatrywał się w dziewczynę, tak jakby wzrokiem chciał ją przesadzić na inne miejsce. Kuroda zauważyła jego uporczywy wzrok, ale dla spokoju własnych nerwów postanowiła go zignorować, przecież nie robiła niczego złego. Modliła się aby chłopak po prostu ją ominął i jej modły zostały wysłuchane, bo Kuroo po prostu usiadł w ławce przed Kenmą.

— Kenma, kto to? — wyszeptał dyskretnie. Przynajmniej chciał aby to było dyskretnie, z tą różnicą, że dziewczyna to usłyszała.

— Zapytaj się. — Kuroo zrobił minę jakby słowa wypowiedziane przez Kenmę były najbardziej absurdalnymi jakie w życiu usłyszał. Młodszy chłopak westchnął. — Pamiętasz jak Bokuto-san opowiadał ci o tym, że jego koleżanka, która jest najlepszą przyjaciółką Akaashiego przenosi się do naszej szkoły?

Kuroo nagle przeniósł swój wzrok z Kenmy na dziewczynę i... Kurody nie było w jej ławce.

— Poza tym pamiętasz tą dziewczynkę, która uratowała kotka jak byliśmy mali? Tą, którą zawsze obserwowałeś? Myślę, że to ona — Kenma powiedział to, nie patrząc nawet na przyjaciela, grzebał jedynie w swojej porcji ryżu. Kuroo znów spojrzał na przyjaciela. Tak bardzo pragnął jeszcze raz spotkać dziewczynę, która go oczarowała. Sam nie do końca wiedział dlaczego, może to było jej współczucie dla małego kotka albo to, że mimo chłopięcych ubrań była bardzo śliczna.

Przez długi czas dziewczyna nie pojawiła się w klasie, a Kuroo po prostu jadł w ciszy i przypominał sobie widok dziewczyny na drzewie. Doskonale pamiętał sytuacje, w której jacyś chłopcy znaleźli małego ptaka, Kuroda zabrała go od nich, wspięła się na drzewo i włożyła do gniazda, z którego wypadł. Któregoś dnia widział dziewczynkę w pięknej żółtej sukience, Yuki szła wtedy z mamą na cmentarz odwiedzić siostrę Shimizu, tylko tego Kuroo już nie wiedział.

Kenma odczuwał napiętą atmosferę, czuł, że Kuroo rwie się do poszukiwań dziewczyny.

— Możesz iść jej poszukać, wiesz o tym? — Kenma nie wiedział dlaczego, ale z jakiegoś powodu wypowiedzenie tych słów wywoływało w nim smutek.

— Jesteś pewny? — Kuroo może nie wydaje się bystry, ale tak naprawdę jest to inteligentna bestia. Zauważył zmianę humoru Kenmy, nie wiedział co siedzi mu w głowie, ale podejrzewał, że chłopak może być trochę zazdrosny i rzeczywiście Kenma był zazdrosny, doskonale pamiętał jak dużo czasu w dzieciństwie Kuroo poświęcał dziewczynie.

Kenma kiwnął tylko główką na potwierdzenie. Kuroo niezbyt przekonany wstał i wyszedł z sali. Szybko jego ciałem zawładnęło podekscytowanie i rozpoczął poszukiwania. Jego bystry wzrok skanował każdy zakątek szkoły, głowa latała mu w prawo i lewo, tak aby na pewno nie przegapić dziewczyny.


	3. Ten, w którym przez żołądek trafia się do serca

Wychodząc na świeże powietrze Kuroda poczuła ciepły wiatr, owijający się wokół jej twarzy. Jak głosiła tabliczka znalazła się w ogrodzie, który należy do jednego z klubów. Ogród wyglądał jak zaczarowany, z każdej strony otaczały ją ogromne rośliny i kolorowe kwiaty. Piękna mieszanka różnorodnych zapachów unosiła się w powietrzu. Promienie słońca przebijające się przez korony drzew padały na ławkę stojącą obok oczka wodnego. Yuki czuła, że ta ławka wręcz błaga o to aby na niej usiąść. Różnokolorowe ryby, pływając w oczku wodnym tworzyły swojego rodzaju piękny taniec, który był znany tylko im. Kuroda zaburzyła ten taniec, wrzucając do wody małe kawałeczki chleba. Ryby rzuciły się na jedzenie, co rozbawiło i rozczuliło dziewczynę. Drugą połowę kanapami postanowiła jednak zachować dla siebie, uważała to za samolubne, jednak nie wiedziała kiedy będzie następna pora posiłku, więc wolała nie ryzykować.

— Hej. — Wytrącona ze swoich myśli Yuki, gwałtownie odwróciła głowę. Koło ławki stał wysoki chłopak, który wcześniej przyszedł do jej klasy i rozmawiał z chłopakiem od konsoli. 

— Hej? Mogę w czymś pomóc?

— Nie? Tak! To znaczy... Prawdopodobnie mnie nie pamiętasz, ale mieszkałaś niedaleko mnie i często cię widywałem na podwórku. — Słowa wylatywały mu z buzi jak pociski z karabinu maszynowego. Chłopak wydawał się zmęczony, jego policzki od początku były lekko zaróżowione, a oddech nie równy. Yuki wydawało się to dziwne, w końcu po co chłopak miałyby biec? Dziewczyna szybko przeanalizowała jego twarz, jakby doszukując się jakiegoś podstępu. Jeszcze nie dawno rozmawiał o niej z swoim kolegą, nie kryjąc się z tym za bardzo, a teraz chcę z nią rozmawiać. Wychowywanie się w nieciekawych dzielnicach Tokyo nauczyło jej pewnych odruchów samozachowawczych i trików aby dać sobie radę na własną rękę. Nie dziwne, więc było to, że jest nieufna. Jej przenikliwy wzrok i milczenie, rozsadzał Kuroo od środka. Niemal czuł ciężar napięcia na swoich ramionach.

— Pamietam cię. Szpiegowałeś mnie — powiedziała, patrząc mu w oczy. Były one tam ciepłe, rodzinne, a mimo tego widział w nich pustkę. W jej głosie można było wyczuć delikatną nutkę kpiny, co trochę uraziło chłopaka.

— Winny! — Zaśmiał się niezręcznie. Zawsze uważał, że był dobrym tajnym agentem, ale najwyraźniej dziewczyna była lepszym.

— Przyznaje, że trochę się bałam — odparła, lekko unosząc kącik ust. — Zawsze mnie obserwowałeś, to było nie do zniesienia.

— Taa, przepraszam za to. Było to bardzo nie grzeczne z mojej strony. Na moją obronę, strasznie mnie ciekawiłaś. Chciałem cię okropnie poznać, ale nie do końca mi wtedy wyszło. — Posłał jej nieśmiały, aczkolwiek duży uśmiech.

Yuki już otwierała buzie, aby zapytać go o powód jego zainteresowania jej osobą, ale przeszkodził jej dzwoniący telefon.

— Przepraszam muszę odebrać — powiedziała, widząc na wyswietlaczu numer przyjaciela.

— Hej Keiji! — Kuroo okropnie zmieszał się, widząc diametralną zmianę zachowania dziewczyny. Głos nabrał entuzjazmu, ciało rozluźniło, a na usta wpłynął krzywy uśmiech. Czuł się speszony i nie chciał podsłuchiwać rozmowy, ale ciekawość i możliwość dowiedzenia się czegoś o dziewczynie wzięły górę. Zwiesił głowę i co chwile kopał jakiś kamyczek, próbując wyglądać beztrosko, kiedy tak naprawdę próbował wychwycić każde słowo. — Nic z czym nie mogłabym sobie poradzić... Wszystko jest okej, nikt mnie nie zaczepia... — Po wypowiedzeniu tych słów kątem oka spojrzała na czarnowłosego. — Tak, właśnie z nim rozmawiałam... Nie, nie narzuca się... — Śmiech dziewczyny wypełnił głowę Kuroo. Chłopak prawdopodobnie rozpływałby się nad błogim dźwiękiem, gdyby nie fakt, że dziewczyna rozmawia z Akaashim właśnie o nim. — Kanapkę oczywiście, dobrze wiesz, że nie mogę sobie pozwolić na robienie bentō. — Yuki westchnęła. Drugą część zdania starała się powiedzieć trochę ciszej, nigdy nie wypowiedziałaby tego na głos, ale było jej wstyd przed chłopakiem. — Dziękuje Keiji. Zadzwonię wieczorem, do usłyszenia? — Po otrzymaniu twierdzącej odpowiedzi od Akaashiego rozłączyła się.

Nastolatkowie rozmawiali do końca przerwy, Kuroo opowiadał o siatkówce, ich drużynie, o jego przyjacielu, Kenmie, a Kuroda uważnie słuchała. Ona także opowiadała o sobie, ale starała się nie zdradzać za dużo, w końcu kto poważny przy pierwszej rozmowie mówi o sobie wszystko?

Kilka minut przed końcem lekcji każdy z nich udał się do swojej klasy. To właśnie wtedy Kuroo obiecał sobie, że pozna dziewczynę i codziennie będzie przygotowywał jej bentō, którego (jak podsłuchał z rozmowy) z różnych powodów nie mogła sobie sama zapewnić. W końcu chłopak chciał zdobyć sobie jej przyjaźń, a jeśli wierzyć przysłowiu, to przez żołądek do serca. W tym przypadku nie do końca chodzi mu o serce, ale Kuroo miał nadzieje, że zdobędzie sobie jej przychylność i sympatię.


	4. Ten, w którym powraca się do krainy dziecięcych marzeń

Shimizu miała nadzieje, że zobaczy się z córką, ale od czasu przeprowadzki ich relacja się popsuła. Atmosfera pomiędzy nimi była napięta i bardzo nieprzyjemna, a Yuki zdawała się unikać wszelkiej interakcji ze swoją mamą. Yuki miała za złe jej mamie przeprowadzkę i mimo kilku plusów powrotu, w jej oczach najlepsze było zostanie w tamtej dzielnicy Tokio. Na nieszczęście Shimizu, jej córka postanowiła pracować popołudniami, więc obie minęły się.

Kobieta była świadoma, że nie jest matką roku, nigdy nie mogła poświecić Yuki dużo czasu. Dniami i nocami harowała, aby ona i jej córka miały co jeść i gdzie mieszkać. Większość dzieciństwa dziewczyna spędziła poza domem albo z przyjacielem rodziny, którego Yuki nazywała dziadkiem. To właśnie on wychował dziewczynę.

Yoshida Haru znalazł Kurode Shimizu na ulicy, została ona wyrzucona przez kobietę, u której mieszkała i pracowała. Przez jej niespodziewaną ciąże nie była w stanie dalej pracować w domu publicznym, więc kobieta wywaliła ją na bruk. Tamtego pamiętnego dnia długo pałętała się po mieście, była jak bezdomny pies włóczący się, szukając ratunku. Pan Yoshida spadł jej z nieba, wziął pod swoją opiekę, dał miejsce do spania, ciepły posiłek i miłość, której nie zaznała od okropnie długiego czasu. Miała ogromne długi, które pozostawiła po sobie jej starsza siostra, odkąd skończyła szkołę była zmuszona pracować w domu publicznym. Miała szczęście, bo najczęściej dostawała prace związane z dbaniem o dom, sprzątała pokoje po skończonych wizytach, prała ubranie swoich współpracownic, gotowała dla niech posiłki, ale nieuniknione było to, że czasem i ona przypadła komuś w oko. Pan naszym klientem, więc musiała to zrobić, aby przeżyć. Od tamtej nocy Yoshida był dla rodziny Kuroda aniołem stróżem.

Podczas gdy Shimizu robiła sobie wykształcenie, które miało pomóc jej stanąć na nogi, on opiekował się małą Yuki. Pan Yoshida uczył ją wszelakich sztuczek, od tych magicznych aż po te, jak poradzić sobie w trudnych sytuacjach. Co weekend zabierał ją na biwak i uczył jak przetrwać, jak maksymalnie wykorzystać przedmioty oraz to co daje nam natura. Uczył ją jak zarządzać sklepem, od zawsze powtarzał jej, że jednym z jego marzeń jest przekazanie jej przytulnego sklepiku z antykami. Yuki spędziła w sklepie niezliczoną ilość godzin, wymyślając niesamowite przygody, jakie musiały przeżyć stare przedmioty, twierdziła, że większość z nich ma magiczną moc. Nie raz szukała po szufladach krasnoludków lub skrzatów. Ile razy nurkowała w szafie, starając się znaleść przejście do innego świata. Mała Yuki kochała go całym sercem. Dostawała od niego miłość jakiej mama nie była w stanie jej zapewnić.

Teraz, gdy pierwszy raz od bardzo dawna przeszła przez próg sklepu o nazwie „Pod czarnym kotem" poczuła, że wspomnieniem wracają. Nagle każde smutki czy wątpliwości zniknęły, zastąpione przez ekscytacje i radość. U jej boku kroczył dumnie Pirat, który doskonale pamięta miejsce, w którym się znajdują. Od zawsze towarzyszył Yuki, więc jasne było, że i w dzieciństwie, idąc do dziadka brała ze sobą kota. Miał w sklepie swoją miseczkę i kocyk, który leżał na parapecie w witrynie sklepowej. Pirat zawsze przykuwał uwagę, ponieważ wyglądał niemal identycznie jak kot na szyldzie sklepu. Robił za reklamę sklepu i bardzo dobrze mu to wychodziło.

— Dziadku? Jesteś w środku? — powiedziała, chwile po tym, jak pomieszczenie wypełnił dźwięk dzwoneczka zawieszonego nad drzwiami. Kot od razu pobiegł w stronę parapetu, na którym leżał jego bardzo stary, wyblakły i potargany kocyk. „Dziadek musiał nas oczekiwać" — pomyślała.

— O mój Boże... Dziecko ty naprawdę tu jesteś! — Lekko posiwiały mężczyzna wręcz wyskoczył zza lady. Iskierki podekscytowania jarzyły się zza szkieł grubych okularów. Szybko przebiegł ladę i wbiegł dziewczynie w ramiona. Przymknęła oczy głęboko wdychając zapach lasu, który ją otulił. Mimo tego, że Yuki byłą trochę wyższa od dziadka w jego ramionach czuła się jak małe bezbronne dziecko. Cały mur, który budowała wokół siebie runął, emocje, które w sobie trzymała uderzyły z podwójną siłą. Bezsilność oraz poczucie bezpieczeństwa wywołały w niej płacz, cichy szloch wypełnił pomieszczenie, a po jej zarumienionych policzkach zaczęły lecieć łzy.

— Dziadku! — Zamknęła oczy jeszcze mocniej, a jej dłonie zacisnęły się kurczowo na materiale białej koszuli mężczyzny. — Tak bardzo tęskniłam — wyszeptała. Miała uczucie, że to tylko sen, że to zaraz zniknie i wszystko okaże się bardzo nie śmiesznym żartem.

— Ja też kochana. Spokojnie, już dobrze. Nigdzie się nie wybieram.

Gdyby tylko oboje wiedzieli, że dziadek jednak się wybiera do miejsca, z którego już nie powróci. Tymczasem napawali się tą jakże słodką chwilą.


	5. Ten, w którym zakład zadecyduje

— Przepraszam, ale co ty robisz? — Widok trzecioklasisty z rana nie byłby zdziwieniem, jeśli chłopak siedziałby ze swoim przyjacielem. A fakt, że Kenmy nie było w pobliżu, a on stał przy jej ławce był co najmniej niepokojący. Tajnym agentem to ja nie zostanę — pomyślał Kuroo.

— Stoję...? — Kuroo przybił sobie mentalną piątkę, jego próba ratunku była co najmniej żałosna. Dziewczyna stała sztywno w progu, głupota tego chłopaka w tym momencie ją załamała. Jej oczy uważnie przeskanowały Kuroo, w poszukiwaniu czegoś, co mogłoby wskazać powód wizyty. Trzymał on zawiązany zielony materiał w pandy, którym owinął jakieś pudełko. Przez chwile przeszło jej przez głowę, że jest to bentō, w końcu wszystko by na to wskazywało. Myśl ta, jak szybko przyszła, tak szybko odeszła. W końcu chłopak stoi przy jej ławce, a nie Kenmy, który akurat dziś mógł zapomnieć posiłku i przyjaciel mu go dostarczył.

— Dlaczego? — Kuroo poczuł jak po jego kręgosłupie przechodzi mu fala ciarek. Jej wzrok był intensywny, a głos zimny głos rozniósł się po pomieszczeniu, w którym było tylko ich dwoje. Przez kilka dni chłopak zdążył zauważyć, że dziewczyna zawsze przychodzi do klasy pierwsza. Niegdyś to on i Kenma byli pierwszymi osobami, a teraz zawsze gdy przychodzą do klasy młodszego chłopaka ona tam jest. Od kilku dni bił się z myślami czy wręczenie bentō jest dobrym pomysłem. Mimo ogromnej ilości wątpliwości przełamał się i dzisiaj zaniósł jej śniadanie. Chciał to zrobić dyskretnie i zostawić na ławce razem z liścikiem, że to od niego, ale cały plan zniszczyła Yuki wchodząc do klasy.

— A co, nie mogę tu stać? — Szybko pożałował słów, które opuściły jego buzie, nie raz zniechęcał dziewczyny swoimi wycinkami i prowokacjami. W oczach tych dziewcząt wyglądał jak wredny, przerażający chłopak, więc nie sadził, że tym razem będzie inaczej.

Przez głowę Kurody myśli pojawiały się, jakby były wystrzeliwane z karabinu maszynowego. Odpyskować? Uciec? Zignorować? Przeprosić, że się narzuca? W jej mniemaniu chłopak miał trochę racji, w końcu mógł tutaj stać. Zadecydowała, że najlepszą opcją będzie przemilczenie i usadowienie siebie na krześle, więc tak też zrobiła. Ominęła chłopaka, który nadal stal przy jej ławce, usiadła na ławce, na która wcześniej wyładowała jej torba, położyła na niej głowę i przymknęła oczy. Została wczoraj w sklepie nieco dłużej niż zamierzała, brak snu odbił się lekko na niej. Do późna czytała i układała na półkach pamiętniki japońskiego żołnierza, który walczył na II Wojnie Światowej. Yuki była oczarowana pamiętnikami żołnierza, zawierały one dużo opowieści z służby, zdjęć właściciela pamiętników z osobami z jego brygady, były tam również osobiste wiersze, które często dotyczyły koszmarów jakiego go nawiedzały. Historia nigdy nie była lubianym przedmiotem przez Yuki, ale zapiski zafascynowały ją na tyle, że poświęciła swój cenny sen na rzecz czytania ich.

Kuroda zrobiła coś, czego Kuroo nigdy nie przewidziałby. Zachowanie dziewczyny w całości zmieszało chłopaka. Nie wiedział czy powinien coś powiedzieć, a może lepiej odpuścić?

— Chciałem przynieść ci bentō... — powiedział Kuroo bardzo delikatnym i niepewnym głosem, odwracając się przodem do dziewczyny. Na jego słowa Kuroda podniosła się z krzesła i popatrzyła na jego twarz. Próbowała odszukać się cienia kpiny czy żartu, ale ku jej zdziwieniu chłopak nie kłamał. Jej wzrok powędrował do pudełka, które wcześniej zauważyła i sens jego dotarł do niej.

— Mi? — Jej wzrok ponownie powędrował do jego oczu, które w tamtej chwili miały w sobie ciepło — Dlaczego miałbyś to zrobić? — Potrząsnęła lekko głowa na boki i przechyliła ją na bok. Chłopakowi przypominała bardzo słodkiego kociaka, który zapatruje się w niego wielkimi oczami.

— Podsłuchałem twoją rozmowę z Akaashim tamtego dnia i pomyślałem sobie, że będę robił ci bentō. — Uniósł przed siebie owinięte materiałem i zawstydzony odwrócił wzrok. Wiedział, że zachowuje się jak dzieciak i jak nie on, ale ta dziewczyna pozbawiała go zdrowego umysłu była niczym narkotyk, jego narkotyk. Z buzi dziewczyny wydobyło się tylko cichutkie „och".

— Dziękuje, to naprawdę miłe. — powiedziała cichutko, biorąc delikatnie w ręce bentō. — Nikt od dawna nie zrobił niczego podobnego dla mnie, naprawdę doceniam. — Na jej twarzy zawitał ogromny uśmiech, jej oczy, w których było widać iskierki szczęścia patrzyły na chłopaka z wdzięcznością. Kuroo poczuł, że dla tych szczęśliwych oczu i wielkiego serdecznego uśmiechu dałby się pokroić.

— Przyjemność po mojej stronie — powiedział unosząc kącik ust. Chłopak okropnie starał się zachować spokój i wyglądać na wyluzowanego, coś w środku cieszył się jak dziecko. — No to ja już pójdę, przyszedłem dzisiaj bez Kenmy i powinienem chyba jednak po niego podejść. Nic mu nie powiedziałem, więc może na mnie czekać. — Yuki chciała się zaśmiać na widok chłopaka, który niezręcznie pocierał kark ręką, odwracając wzrok. Wyglądał troszkę jakby miał pięć lat i właśnie próbował się przyznać do tego, że narozrabiał.

— Chyba tak będzie lepiej. Jeszcze raz dziękuję Kuroo senpai — powiedziała, jednocześnie kłaniając się lekko w geście szacunku. — Nie masz nic przeciwko, abym tak cię nazywała? — zapytała szybko, uświadamiając sobie, że chłopak może sobie tego nie życzyć.

— Nic, a nic, w końcu taka jest prawda. — Uśmiechnął się lekko w stronę dziewczyny — Do później...?

— Do później. — Kiwnęła z uśmiechem. Gdy chłopak wyszedł, Yuki spuściła wzrok na uroczy materiał, przyjemne ciepło rozlało się po całym jej ciele. Wspomnienie jego uśmiechu, czułego wzroku, roztrzepanych czarnych włosów czy źle zawiązanego krawatu powodowało rumieńce na jej policzkach i ścisk w klatce piersiowej. Czuła, że ktoś o nią dba, wiadomo był jeszcze dziadek, ale to był zupełnie inny sposób troski i chciała czuć go o wiele częściej. Yuki przez cały dzień cierpliwie oczekiwała tego „później", które wbrew jej oczekiwaniu tego dnia nie naszło.

—^—

— Co ty w niej widzisz? — zapytał Kenma. — Jest jak koci przybłęda. — Jego wzrok nie oderwał się od ekranu telewizora, na którym widniał widok z jego gry. Jak zwykle w piątki Kuroo przychodził do Kenmy na nocowanie i jak zwykle spędzają je na graniu. Chwile wcześniej młodszy chłopak zapytał czemu tego dnia Kuroo spóźnił się, kiedy zwykle czeka przed drzwiami jego domu. Czasem nawet wyciąga go z łóżka, więc może Kenma nie chciał tego okazać, ale zaniepokoił się. Gdy tylko usłyszał imię jego nowej „koleżanki" z klasy żałował, że spytał. Chciał wierzyć, że dziewczyna jest dobrą osobą i mógłby się nawet skłonić do znajomości z nią, ale pamiętał jak dużo uwagi Kuroo kradła i był najzwyczajniej w świecie zazdrosny. Wiedział, że jest to okropnie brzydka emocja, ale również przemawiała przez niego zwyczajna troska. Kuroo jest kapitanem i jego zadaniem jest doprowadzenie ich drużyny do zawodów. Tylko jak ma do tego dojść, kiedy ona zżera jego uwagę?

— Oi, nie bądź wredny. Czuje, że moglibyście się polubić, jest do ciebie troszkę podobna. Czemu masz do niej takie nastawienie? 

— Po prostu — odburknął Kenma. Chciał się wyzbyć negatywnych emocji skierowanych wobec dziewczyn, bo Kuroo miał racje, mógłby się z nią dogadać. Jednocześnie nie potrafi tego zrobić. — Chyba boje się, że cię zabierze. — Odkleił swój wzrok od ekranu i spojrzał nieśmiało na chłopaka. 

— Szczerze wątpię, nie sprawia wrażenia, że jakoś specjalnie mnie polubiła. Poza dzisiejszą sytuacją niezbyt ze mną rozmawia. Poza tym ja bym się nie dal jej zabrać, jesteś dla mnie ważny. Nasza przyjaźń nie skończy się, bo będę miał innych przyjaciół. — Uśmiechnął się.

— Może masz racje. — Leniwie przerzucił oczy na telewizor. — Spróbuje nie mieć już takiej niechęci. 

— Dziękuje. Tak w sumie to zastanawiałem się czy nie zapytać jej o zostanie naszą menadżerką. Yamemoto byłby bardzo szczęśliwy, a my zyskalibyśmy wsparcie spoza kortu, które nie jest trenerem. 

— Nie ma mowy.

— No ej! Przed chwilą mówiłeś, że zmienisz nastawienie. — Kuroo oburzył się jak pięciolatek. — To nie fair.

— Przegrałeś. — Wzrok Kuroo jak strzała poleciał w kierunku telewizora, ból był ogromny, gdy na jego części ekranu pojawił się napis „przegrana". Kuroo westchnął i pokręcił głową. Nagle wstał i stanął przed młodszym chłopakiem. Jego twarz nie wyglądała na twarz przegranego, była przepełniona euforią i podekscytowaniem.

— Zagrajmy o to. Jeśli ja wygram, Kuroda zostanie naszą menadżerką, jeśli ty wygrasz udam, ze nigdy nie było tematu. 

— Zgoda. — Kenma był pewny siebie, gra tak dużo, że jest nie pokonany w prawie każdej grze.

— Włączaj wyścigi. — No właśnie, prawie każdej, gry typu wyścigi były jedyną grą, w której Kuroo miał jakikolwiek szanse. 

Czarne myśli Kenmy spełniły się, Kuroo wygrał i szczycił się tym niesamowicie. W jego przekonaniu mieli już załatwioną menadżerkę i o zgrozo przez głowę mu nie przeszło, że dziewczyna może mu odmówić.


	6. Ten z urokiem osobistym Yamamoto

— Nie.

— Co? Ale dlaczego? — Odmowa ze strony Yuki wychodziła poza umysł Kenmy i Kuroo. Starszy chłopak wręcz nakazał Kenmie być przy nim, gdy będzie pytał Kurode o zostanie menadżerką i w tym momencie Kenma nie żałował, że na to przystał. W środku przyznał sobie małe zwycięstwo, w końcu jego obawy nie mają już tak dużej szansy na spełnienie. Jego radość szybko przytłumiło poczucie winy, nie powinien cieszyć się z tego powodu, szczególnie, gdy zobaczył zawód na twarzy przyjaciela. Kuroo był tak pewny swego, że zdążył już przez weekend powiedzieć o tym całej drużynie. Myśl o smutnym Yamamoto, którego Kenma potajemnie jednak lubi, ściskała mu lekko serce.

— Nie mogę sobie na to pozwolić. — Tak bardzo jak Kuroda chciała dołączyć do klubu siatkarskiego, tak musiała odmówić. Możliwość poznania chłopców z drużyny, którzy według Keijiego byli naprawdę mili oraz spotkania właśnie tego chłopaka była naprawdę kusząca, ale z ciężkim sercem musiała odmówić. Natłok obowiązków w domu, które co prawda dzieli z mamą, ale i tak ma ich sporo. Dziadek czuje się coraz gorzej, więc Kuroda coraz częściej przebywała w sklepie, praktycznie go prowadząc. Musiała również odwiedzać Pirata, którego zostawiła u dziadka. Sam o to nalegał, więc Yuki nie wiedziała problemu, Dziadek będzie mniej samotny, a Pirat zdobędzie więcej atencji, której potrzebuje.

— Niby dlaczego? Musisz dołączyć do jakiegoś klubu, a wiem, że jeszcze żadnego nie wybrałaś. To dlaczego nie klub siatkówki? Wiem, że oficjalnie nie byłaś menadżerką w Fukurōdani, ale dużo pomagałaś, nie wymigasz się. — powiedział stanowczo Kuroo, ale z cwanym uśmiechem. Był w stanie zrobić wszystko, aby dołączyła do ich klubu. — Cokolwiek masz na głowie jestem pewny, że możemy ci pomóc i będziesz mogła dołączyć.

— Dlaczego ci tak na tym zależy? Nie wiesz dlaczego podjęłam taką decyzje i za nic nie pozwolę wam wejść waszym buciorom w moje życie. Nie masz bladego pojęcia co się u mnie dzieje i pogódź się z tym, że nie wszyscy idą ci na rękę. Nie bądź taki pewny siebie, bo możesz bardzo szybko się potknąć i upaść. A teraz wybaczcie muszę już iść. — Odwróciła się i faktycznie odeszła.

Zawód i zdziwienie były głównymi emocjami, które Kuroo teraz odczuwał. A pytanie zadane przez dziewczynę dudniło w jego głowie. No właśnie, dlaczego mu aż tak bardzo na tym zależało? Czemu tak uporczywie stara się do bycia jej bliskim. Co sprawiło, że przynosi jej bentō, że chcę aby była u jego boku. W jego mniemaniu nie miało to sensu i mimo tego, że uważał się za inteligentnego, tej zagadki nie potrafił rozwiązać. Dziewczyna od zawsze miała wokół siebie aurę, która jednocześnie była niepokojąco tajemnicza i przyciągająca. W jej towarzystwie czuł się obnażony z każdego sekretu i tajemnicy, ale mimo tego miał poczucie bezpieczeństwa. Sprawiała wrażenie otwartej, czujesz się w jej towarzyskie niebiańsko dobrze i myślisz, że to zwykła dziewczyna oraz, że wiesz o niej dużo, tymczasem ona jest jak enigma. Ona rozszyfruje ciebie, wyniknie w każdy skrawek ciała, ale ty będziesz wiedział nic o niej. Czuł jednak do niej ogromne parcie, jak kot do kocimiętki. Najgorsze było to, że ona miała racje. Wiedział, że jest on często za bardzo pewny siebie i może się to źle skończyć i tak się właśnie stało. Nie raz przekraczał granice, prowokował graczy, bił pewnością siebie innych na kolana i w tym momencie żałował, że nie ma pohamowania. 

Kenma widział jak przez twarz przyjaciela przychodzi smutek, niedowierzanie, rozczarowanie, skupienie, bezsilność. Nie potrafił i chyba nie chciał wiedzieć, jak dużo myśli przepływa przez jego umysł.

— Chodź musimy iść na trening. — To jedno zdanie wypowiedziane przez Kenme obudziło starszego chłopaka.

— Jak ja im to powiem? Wszyscy się tak ucieszyli — powiedział, patrząc tępo w plecy nastolatki, która zdążyła się już znacznie oddalić.

— Jakoś przeżyją. — powiedział pocieszająco. — Chodź, bo się spóźnimy.

W momencie, w którym dwójka chłopców przekroczyła próg sali gimnastycznej doskoczył do nich Yamamoto, za którym stał również Lev.

— Gdzie ona jest? Nie ukrywaj jej przed nami! — zawołał drugoklasista.

— Nie zgodziła się zostać naszą menadżerką. — Kuroo spuścił wzrok, czuł, że zawiódł. Jest tak jak ona mówiła, pewność siebie doprowadziła go do potknięcia, wyjątkowo bolesnego.

— Haa?! Pokaż mi ją, a ja już ją przekonam. Użyje mojego uroku osobistego! — Kuroo podziwiał waleczne nastawienie młodszego kolegi, ale to nie byłby dobry ruch. Dziewczyna bardzo ostro zareagowała na jego słowa, a dopuszczenie Taketory do głosy, byłoby niczym wpuszczenie słonia do sklepu z porcelaną. Poza tym Kuroo nie był przekonany czy ten rzekomy urok osobisty istnieje.

— To nie jest dobry pomysł, jasno nakreśliła, że nie chcę dołączyć. — Te słowa zakończyły tą dyskusje, ale zdecydowanie nie walkę o menadżerkę, przynajmniej według Yamamoto.

Chłopak może nie był specjalnie inteligentny, ale ambitny, a postawił on sobie zdobycie ślicznej dziewczyny na pozycje menadżerki. Wiedział, że dziewczyna jest z klasy Kenmy i dołączyła dopiero w tym roku. Z takimi informacjami już czuł się jak wygrany. W końcu to nie może być tak trudne.

—^—

— Jak było w szkole? — zapytał dziadek, schodząc po schodach. Pół godziny wcześniej przyszła do sklepu Yuki, co początkowo bardzo ucieszyło kota, ale po czasie zdecydował się uciąć drzemkę na parapecie w sklepowej witrynie. Haru poszedł do górnej części budynku, w której mieszkał, nie mówiąc Yuki w jakim celu. Jego ręce robiły się coraz słabsze, więc jego widok niosącego tace z zupą lekko zdenerwowała Yuki.

— Mogłeś mnie zwołać, to sama bym to zniosła. — powiedziała ze spokojnem, nie widziała sensu w okazywaniu zdenerwowania w głosie, nikomu by to nie pomogło, a tylko zasmuciło.

— Oi, już nie rób ze mnie jakiegoś starucha i nie zmieniaj tematu — powiedział, gdy Yuki odebrała mu tace. — Co z tym chłopakiem, o którym mi mówiłaś w weekend? — dziadek może i miał swoje lata, ale nie umknęło mu jak jej ciało się spięło i ręce zacisnęły na srebrnej tacy.

— Zapytał mnie o dołączenie jako menadżerka do klubu siatkarskiego. — Jej głos był wydał się mu lekko nerwowy. Ręce nieznacznie się trzęsły, gdy kładła miski z zupą na blat. — Siadaj i jedz — powiedziała, jednocześnie klepiąc stołek, który przeniosła spod stanowiska przy kasie. Sklep miał to do siebie, że okna nie były duże, a wszystkie meble i ściany były w ciemnych odcieniach, więc zawsze wydawało się jakby panował tutaj mrok. Jej osobiście odpowiadało to, ale nie chciała zmuszać dziadka do zbędnego wytężenia wzroku, więc zapaliła lampę stojącą przy kasie.

— Zgodziłaś się? — zapytał, jedząc ramen. Chwile później i ona złapała za drugą miskę i usiadła na drugim taborecie.

— Nie.

— Dlaczego? Masz coś do stracenia?

— Nie, ale to byłby za dużo. Muszę ci pomagać i skupić się na tym, nie mam czasu na treningi.

— Bzdura — prychnął i machną ręką. — Boisz się i tyle. Od zawsze bałaś się wpuścić innych, a dołączenie do klubu prawdopodobnie na to by wskazywało. Brak czasu to prostacka wymówka z twojej strony, uciekanie od problemu. Zawsze tak robiłaś, uciekałaś i nie dawałaś się złapać żadnym problemom. Dobrze wiesz, że mógłbyś sobie przyjść później niż od razu po szkole i nic by się nie stało, ale mimo tego kryjesz się za brakiem czasu.

Dziewczynę zatkało, zamroziło ją z łyżka w połowie drogi do jej buzi. Miał racje, była tego świadoma. Tylko ucieczka to rzecz, którą robiła od zawsze. Nie znała innego sposobu na poradzenie sobie z wyzwaniem. Ucieczka i chowanie się to było coś co towarzyszyło jej i było tak bliskie.

— Nie potrafię nie uciekać. Znam tylko to. — Przymknęła oczy, wypowiedzenie tych słów było bolesne. Rzadko kiedy potrafiła przed sobą powiedzieć gorzką prawdę. Od czasu przeprowadzki wszystko dusiła w sobie. Akaashi zawsze jej wysłuchał, ale teraz, gdy nie ma go obok emocje kłębiły się w środku. Co prawda mogła do niego zadzwonić, ale czuła, że to nie to samo. Czuła, że zabiera mu cenny czas dzwonieniem do niego, wiedziała, że jej przyjaciel w żadnym przypadku tak nie czuje, ale i tak czuła wyrzuty.

Mimo bólu zadanego przez słowa, czuła tez ulgę. Zdążyła zapomnieć, że dzidek jak nikt inny wysłucha i pomoże, a gdy będzie trzeba to pouczy oraz uświadomi błędy.

Rozmyślanie o tym naprowadziło jej myśli na Keijiego, jak co roku obędzie się obóz siatkarski w Nekomie, więc dołączenie do klubu równałoby się z ich częstym spotkaniem.

— Mówiłaś mi, że ten chłopak wydaje się porządny, co zrobił, że się spięłaś wcześniej?

— Był nachalny i nie rozumiał jak mu odmówiłam za pierwszym razem. — powiedziała cicho, mieszając w misce z zupą. W jej głosie nie było urazy, powoli zaczynało docierać do niej, czemu chłopak tak nalegał. Kuroo miał pogadankę z Akaashim, obiecał mu mieć oko na nią i dopilnowanie, aby nic się jej nie stało. A przecież w klubie miałby jej bezpieczeństwo pod kontrolą. Ten scenariusz wydawał jej się bardzo prawdziwy i jedyny, a mimo to liczyła, że chłopak miał w tym więcej intencji jak zwykła opieka. To samo z przynoszeniem bentō, po przemyśleniu stwierdziła, że zrobil to bardziej z litości oraz współczucia, niż empatii. Może i w dzieciństwie był na niej skupiony i chciał się z nią zaprzyjaźnić, ale teraz są starsi i mądrzejsi, jakie intencje miałby w przyjaźni z nią? — Mój przyjaciel kazał mu mnie dopilnować. To jedyny powód.

— A może zależało mu na tym, bo cię lubi? Wspominałaś, że to ten wyskoki chłopak, który zawsze się się wokół ciebie kręcił, co prawda z daleka, ale kręcił. Może się chłopaczyna zakochał.

— Dziadku znamy się tylko kilka dni, nie wariuj. — Uśmiech zawitał na jej twarzy i po raz pierwszy od kilku minut podniosła wzrok z zupy na dziadka.

— Tak tylko mówię, decyzje zostawiam tobie, ale zastanów się nad tym porządnie, bo możesz żałować — powiedział i zaczął znów wsuwać ramen.

Mimo zwątpienia w słowa dziadka, może powinna przyjąć ofertę, otworzyć się na innych, spotkać przyjaciela i kolegów z Fukurōdani. Może zostanie menadżerką nie jest tak złym pomysłem.

Słowa dziadka zakończyły ten temat, ale jeszcze długo rozmawiali, wspominali i śmiali się, wypełniając ciemne, pełne staroci pomieszczenie śmiechem.

—^—

Kuroda Yuki nie lubi poranków, z resztą jak większość osób. Tylko dla niej wstanie wcześnie rano nie równa się rutynie i wyjściu do szkoły, a wypełnieniu obowiązków, bądź nauki.

Dzisiejszy poranek był właśnie jednym z takich pracowitych. Po przebudzeniu popędziła nastawić pranie i dopiero wtedy zaczęła się ubierać. Jej mundurek leżał poskładany na biurku, a obok niego leżała jej brązowa torba, która krzyczała o to, aby zamienić ją na nową. Pełna przypinek, poprzecierana torba była prezentem od jej mamy, z czystego sentymentu Yuki nie miała odwagi się jej pozbyć. Torbę dostała jeszcze za czasów, kiedy jej mama miała dla niej troszkę więcej czasu, a ona tkwiła w dziecięcej nieświadomości.

Nie chcąc tracić czasu, Yuki prasowała i składała wcześniejsze pranie, przyśpiewując sobie cicho piosenkę. A gdy ubrania skończyły się prać, rozwiesiła je na linkach zaczepionych o obie strony płotu w ogródku.

Budynek, w którym mieszkała Yuki z mamą posiadał wspólne podwórko, którego w większości używano do rozwieszania prania czy zwykłego wylegiwania na słońcu. Podwórko nie było duże, ale przypominało magiczną polankę na obrzeżach lasu. Kamienista dróżka nasuwała namyśl dróżkę do świątyni, a zapach kwiatów, które uprawiał jeden z mieszkańców, sprawiały wrażenie, że jest się w bajce. Jedna z sąsiadek posiadała na podwórku stoliczek z parasolem i dwa leżaki, z których zaproponowała użycie, kiedy Yuki miałaby ochotę. Leżenie na leżaku pośród całej tej magicznej atmosfery było okropnie błogie, a jedynym minusem było to, że Yuki nie mogła sobie często pozwolić na takie chwile.

Gdy skończyła rozwieszać pranie, postanowiła już wyjść do szkoły. Zabrała swoją torbę oraz liche śniadanie, zrobione wcześniejszego wieczoru i ruszyła do szkoły.

Nie miała pewności czy Kuroo nadal ma ochotę przygotowywać jej śniadania czy już mu się to dowiedziało, więc dla czystego bezpieczeństwa zrobiła sobie kanapeczki oraz marchewki na przegryzienie.

—^—

Nie było to trudnym wyczynem, ale Yamamoto czuł się dumny. Spędził swój wieczór na szukaniu niedoszłej menadżerki i wystarczyło napisać do osób z klasy jej, gdyż sam Kenma nie raczył nic zdradzić.

Może Yamamoto nie jest za dobry z dziewczynami, ale wie, że one lubią kwiaty. Ukradł swojej mamie kawałek wstążki i w drodze do szkoły szukał najładniejszych oraz rzucających się w oczy kwiatów. Nie był to najpięknieszy bukiet, ale ten polny bukiet miał swój urok i miał nadzieje, że ta dziewczyna też tak pomyśli. Prawdziwy gentleman jak on kupiłby bukiet, ale jego skarbonka świeciła pustkami, więc musiał improwizować. A gdy zebrał wystarczającą ilość kwiatów, w których przeważał kolor biały i żółty, usiadł na ławce przed szkołą i związał go czerwoną wstążką.

Raźnym krokiem z uśmiechem na ustach szedł przez szkołę, trzymając bukiet. Wszyscy oglądali się za nim jak za wariatem, kto w końcu jest szczęśliwy w wtorkowy poranek w szkole?

Niepewność i zwątpienie ogarnęła go dopiero przed drzwiami klasy, ale skoro zrobił już tak dużo, to nie mógł się teraz wycofać.

— Cześć, jest już może Kuroda Yuki? — powiedział do chłopców stojących przy ławce najbliższej drzwiom. Chłopcy popatrzyli na siebie zdziwieni, nikt dotąd nie wołał jej, a już tym bardziej nikt z innej klasy.

— Kuroda! Ktoś do ciebie. — zawołał jeden z chłopców.

Yuki siedziała w swojej ławce z przymkniętymi oczami. Ktoś powiedziałby, że zasnęła na stojąco, ale ona cały czas nasłuchiwała. Gdyby była zwierzęciem, jej uszy latałyby, to w jedną, to w drugą stronę. Doskonale słyszała, co było na ustach dziewczyn z klasy, gdy jeden z rówieśników oznajmił, że ma gościa.

Z ciężkim westchnieniem otworzyła oczy i wstała ze swojego miejsca. Nie wiedziała czego lub kogo się spodziewała, ale na pewno nie był to nieznany jej chłopak. Trzymał w rękach bardzo uroczy bukiet i od razu na myśl jej przyszło, że chce wyznać uczucia. W podświadomości błagała wszechświat, aby to nie okazało się prawdą. Mimo wewnętrznej paniki podeszła do chłopaka, który poprosił o wyjście przed klasę.

Całe zdarzenie widział Kenma, który wyczuwał kłopot. Pierwszym odruchem było napisanie do kapitana, powiadamiając go o tym, że Yamamoto idzie zastosować „urok osobisty". Kuroo nie odpisał na wiadomość, tylko od razu popędził na piętro z klasami drugimi.

— Chciałbyś ode mnie coś konkretnego? — powiedziała Yuki. Chłopak widocznie był zawstydzony i bił się z myślami. Dziewczyna bez problemu mogła stwierdzić, że nie ma za dużo kontaktu z dziewczynami.

— Zostań proszę menadżerką naszej drużyny siatkarskiej! — Słowa chłopaka wyleciały z niego jak pocisk. Po wypowiedzeniu tych słów wyciągnął przed siebie dłonie, w których był bukiet, jednocześnie serwując dziewięćdziesięcio stopniowy ukłon.

— Okej.

— Co? — Yamamoto był okropnie zaskoczony. Z rozmowy z kapitanem myślał, że dziewczyna zadecydowała nie dołączyć do drużyny. Tymczasem ona zgodziła się jakby nigdy nic. „To zasługa kwiatów i mojego uroku" — pomyślał. Jego ego sięgało sufitu, a rumieńce sprawiły, że jego uszy i policzki stały się okropnie czerwone.

— Zgadzam się. — powiedziała z słodkim uśmiechem. Była oczarowana oddaniem, jak się domyślała, członka drużyny, szczególnie, że raczej robi to z własnej woli. Bukiet wyglądał na zrobiony samemu, co sprawiło, że Yuki poczuła miłe ciepło w ciele. — Czy to dla mnie? — Wskazała na bukiet.

— Tak, oczywiście, proszę. — Podał jej bukiet, który przyjęła z uśmiechem. — W końcu mamy menadżerkę — wyszeptał. — W końcu mamy menadżerkę! — Yuki miała wrażenie, że chłopak skacząc ze szczęścia zaraz uderzy w sufit, co ją lekko rozbawiło. — Dziękuje! Dziękuje! Dziękuje! Mój urok osobisty zadziałał!

— Masz rację, zadziałał. — Jej słodki śmiech wypełnił korytarz, gdy Yamamoto zachwycony bujał w chmurach.

Kuroo obserwujący wszystko z boku, poczuł ściśnięcie w sercu. Śmiech, docierający do jego uszu był zbawieniem na poczucie winy, które wywoływało wczorajsze naciskanie na dziewczynę. W tej chwili żałował jedynie, że to nie on doprowadził do śmiechu dziewczyny. Stał zmrożony na środku korytarza, z oczami wielkimi jak orbity, z bardzo dużym zdziwieniem, ale i szczęściem oraz pewnego rodzaju ulgą.

W tamtym momencie Kuroo był pewny, że chcę wiedzieć jej uśmiech oraz słyszeć śmiech o wiele częściej, które będą wywoływane przez niego.


	7. Ten z tańczącymi niezdarami

Dni mijały spokojnie, wszyscy zdążyli nacieszyć się menadżerką, którą, po zgodzie trenera, Yuki została. Sama dziewczyna rzetelnie wykonywała swoją pracę. Dzieliła się wskazówkami, którymi kiedyś zamęczał ją Bokuto, dużo z nich pomogło pierwszakowi o imieniu Lev, którego Kuroda bardzo polubiła. Dbała o to, aby każdy zawodnik czuł się dobrze i zawsze miał pod ręką wodę oraz ręczniki. Yuki pogodziła nowe obowiązki i włączyła je w swoją rutynę, zdecydowanie czuła, że dużo na siebie nakłada, co również odbiło się na jej śnie. Jakość jej snu nigdy nie była za dobra i połowę nocy potrafiła nie przespać z powodu nawiedzających ją koszmarów. Mimo tego bardzo polubiła nowy stan rzeczy i czasami czuła chęć zostania dłużej po treningu, aby pomóc w trenowaniu, co bardzo często Kuroo jej proponował. Za każdym razem musiała odmówić, co wiązało się ze smutkiem obu stron.

Od pamiętnego dnia, w którym to Yuki odmówiła chłopakowi, Kuroo nadal zanosi jej bentō i próbował podejmować rozmowę, ale ona zdawała się go unikać. A jeśli już doszło do rozmowy, jej odpowiedzi były krótkie i zdawkowe, co było niczym igły wbijane w serce chłopaka.

W całej sytuacji Kuroo znalazł tylko jeden plus, Kenma dogadał się z Yuki i zdawali się być dość blisko. Nie na tyle blisko, aby mógł jej dać konsole, ale na tyle blisko, że czuł się swobodnie, gdy patrzyła mu przez ramię jak on grał.

— Kuroda-san? Skąd wiesz tyle o siatkówce? Twoje wystawy są zadziwiająco precyzyjne, grałaś kiedyś? — zapytał Kenma, gdy razem z dziewczyną zbierali piłki.

— Cóż grałam trochę w gimnazjum. Razem z drużyną udało nam się wygrać kilka pomniejszych zawodów. Przypomina mi kogoś, więc postawiłam sobie trochę za punkt honoru nauczenie Leva, bez obrazy, ale kompletnie nie masz za dużych pokładów cierpliwości. 

— Racja, kompletnie ich nie mam do niego. Coś w nim po prostu jest i okropnie mnie wkurza.

— Podejrzewam, że ta jego beztroska i wręcz dziecięca radość oraz naiwność, mam nadzieje, że się na tym nie przejedzie. — powiedziała, wrzucając do koszyka piłki, które podał jej Kenma.

— Możliwe. Dlaczego przestałaś grać?

— Przyjaciółka, z którą grałam poszła do innego liceum. To ona zachęcała mnie do gry, bez niej nigdy nie sięgnęłabym po siatkówkę. Widziała we mnie „to coś" i całym sercem we mnie wierzyła, a teraz bez niej nie widzę sensu w grze. Bez niej siatkówka nie jest tym samym.

— Rozumiem. Szczerze mówiąc, bez Kuroo nigdy nie sięgnąłbym po siatkówkę. — Dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się do chłopaka, a ten posłał jej lekkie uniesienie kącika ust. — To już wszystkie piłki, dziękuję za pomoc. — Chłopak ukłonił się lekko w stronę Kurody.

— Nie ma za co, Kenma-san. — powiedziała, zabierając swoją torbę z ławki. — Ja już będę szła, do zobaczenia jutro! — Usłyszała tylko ciche „do zobaczenia" i wyszła z hali. Szybkim krokiem udała się w stronę wyjścia ze szkoły, było już późno, a ona musi odwiedzić dziadka

Była bardzo dumna z relacji, którą udało jej się zbudować w czasie ostatnich tygodni z Kenmą. Odpowiadała jej ta relacja, spędzali razem czas w szkole i na treningach, a poza nią nie wtrącali się do nie swoich spraw. Wiedziała jak to brzmi, w końcu co to za znajomość, która nie opiera się na głębszej znajomości o sobie, ale ona bała się go wpuścić i w duszy dziękowała mu, że nie stara się wejść na siłę.

Coś, z czego nie była dumna w żadnym stopniu, było unikanie kapitana drużyny. Jego nachalność, mimo tego, że wywodziła się z czystej sympatii, zraziła Yuki. Próbowała wiele razy się przełamać i pogadać z trzecioklasistą, ale zawsze powstrzymywał ją głośny głos, który zdawał się nigdy nie opuścić jej umysłu. Była wdzięczna chłopakowi, za wszystko co dla niej robi i okropnie chciałaby go wpuścić, poznać jego i dać mu poznać ją, ale strach był nieustępliwy.

— Kuroda-san, możemy porozmawiać? — Kuroda, idąc z pochyloną głową, nie zauważyła trzecioklasisty, stojącego przy bramie. „Tutaj cię mam" — pomyślał.

— Emm, jasne. O czym konkretnie? — zapytała niepewnie. Teraz nie miała wyjścia i do rozmowy musiało dojść, ale w środku czuła ulgę, że jednak do tego doszło. „To moja szansa, aby to przezwyciężyć" — powiedziała do siebie w duszy.

— Dlaczego mnie unikasz? Wiem, że postąpiłem niewłaściwie i w tamtym momencie nie myślałem o tym, jak moja nachalność może na ciebie wpłynąć. Próbowałem przeprosić cię twarzą w twarz, ale zawsze tchórzyłem, dlatego napisałem ten list. Każde słowo w nim było szczere i...

— Jaki list? — przerwała mu szybko. Nie potrafiła przypomnieć sobie żadnego listu, a już w szczególności nie o takiej treści. Oboje patrzyli sobie w oczy zmieszani, a niezręczność zawisła pomiędzy nimi. — Nigdy nie dostałam żadnego listu.

— Jak to? Wsadziłem go pomiędzy strony podniszczonego notatnika, który leżał przy twojej torbie. Taki z czerwoną okładką, był dość gruby. — Jego głos był bardzo szybki i Kuroda mogła usłyszeć jak lekko drży, trochę jakby chłopak miał się rozpłakać. Na słowa chłopaka Yuki wydała z siebie ciche „och".

— To był pamiętnik, który pożyczyłam. Został sprzedany mojemu dziadkowi do sklepu, zawierał w sobie notatki z życia żołnierza, zaciekawił mnie, więc go pożyczyłam.

— Czy jest możliwość, jego odzyskania? No wiesz, aby wziąć ten list. — W jego oczach pojawiły się dziecięce iskry. Prawdę mówiąc, Kuroda miała ogromną nadzieje, że list wpadnie w jej rączki, miała chrapkę, aby go przeczytać.

— Jeśli nikt go nie kupił, to tak.

— W takim razie chodźmy sprawdzić! — czarnowłosy jak z armaty udał się przed siebie. — No chodź!

— My? — zapytała. Głos wątpliwości huczał jej z tylu głowy. „To miała być moja szansa. Nie teraz, cicho bądź!" — pomyślała. Wątpliwości zniknęły i zostały zastapione lekką niepewnością, ale i nadzieją. Może, to właśnie on zostanie wpuszczony do jej życia i okaże się dobrym przyjacielem. Kuroda bardzo nie chciała zastąpić Keijiego, ale potrzebowała też przyjaciela tutaj. W żadnym wypadku nie chciała wpuścić Kuroo na miejsce Akashiego, a jedynie zrobić obok nowe dla kogoś innego. Takim sposobem zgodziła się wpuścić chłopaka w swój świat. — Nie w tą stronę, głupolu — zaśmiała się serdecznie, a Kuroo mimo tego, że śmiała się z niego, poczuł przyjemne ciepło na sercu.

— Prowadź w takim razie. — Uśmiech, którym podarował dziewczynę, był, jej zdaniem, najpiękniejszym i bardzo chciała, aby pojawiał się na jego twarzy częściej.

—^—

— Kłamiesz! Nie ma opcji, że brałeś udział w konkursie fizycznym!

— A to niby dlaczego?

— Nie wydajesz się byś typem nerda.

— Bzdury! Brałem udział i do tego wygrałem! — Z uśmiechem na twarzy kciukiem wskazał na swoją dumnie wypiętą pierś, na co Kuroda serdecznie się zaśmiała. — Mogę zadać ci pytanie?

— Już to zrobiłeś. — Uśmiechnęła się.

— Agh, wiesz o co mi chodzi! Grałaś kiedyś w siatkówkę?

— Cóż...

— Nie musisz odpowiadać, jeśli nie chcesz! — szybko dopowiedział. Bardzo nie chciał ponownie spłoszyć dziewczyny, szczególnie, że zdawała się powoli przekonywać do niego.

— Nie ma problemu, Kenma zapytał mnie dzisiaj o to samo. Prawda jest taka, że grałam w gimnazjum. Byłam rozgrywającym, może nie najlepszym, ale dawałam z siebie sto procent. Wspomnienia z klubu siatkówki to chyba jedne z lepszych.

— To dlaczego przestałaś grać?

— Z tego samego powodu, co zaczęłam. W podstawówce nie miałam za dużo kolegów i raczej byłam kozłem ofiarnym. Gimnazjum nie było inne, cały czas mi dokuczano, ale udało mi się znaleźć jedną przyjaciółkę. Ona tez nie była w klasie lubiana, więc zaczęłyśmy się przyjaźnić. Kochała siatkówkę i wręcz zmusiła mnie do gry, niedługo później miałyśmy siebie i drużynę. Byłam jej rozgrywającą, a ona moim asem, nasz duet był dość mocny, ale zawsze czułam, że nie jestem w stanie wydobyć z niej wszystkiego. Dostała stypendium sportowe w szkole za granicą i oczywiste było, że je przyjęła. Dla mnie gra bez niej nie była już taka sama, więc przestałam grać. — Smutny uśmiech pojawił się na jej ustach. Z jednej strony Kuroo nie pojmował stanowiska dziewczyny, w końcu skoro lubiła grać to odejście jednej osoby z drużyny nie powinno zaważać nad całą jej grą. Z drugiej zaś wiedział, że przyjaciółka Kurody była powodem jej gry i mimo lubienia tego, robiła to dla niej. Jego osobistą obawą było, że to samo może stać się z Kenmą, że chłopak bez niego odjedzie z drużyny. Spojrzał na dziewczynę i udało mu się wychwycić w jej oczach lekki ból i nagle cały ten ból zniknął, tak jakby wspomnienia zostały szybko odsunięte na bok. — Skąd wiedziałeś, że kiedyś grałam?

— Widać trochę po sposobie, w jakim się poruszasz, tego nie da się nabyć inaczej. Poza tym masz dla nas dużo praktycznych i mniej znanych wskazówek, a wątpię, abyś nabrała tyle doświadczenia, przez rok bycia nieoficjalną menadżerką.

— Racja, racja, spostrzegawcza bestyjka z ciebie. Tak czy siak jesteśmy na miejscu — wskazała na budynek po ich prawej stronie. Kuroo kojarzył ten sklep, w końcu mijał go codziennie, idąc do i ze szkoły. Nigdy nie przypuściłby, że to właśnie tu Kuroda spędza tak dużo czasu i nigdy dotąd nie udało mu się jej tam zauważyć. — Pirat już czeka — wskazała na witrynę sklepu. Chłopak, idąc za jej palcem, zobaczył czarnego kota, siedzącego na parapecie. — Dziadku już jestem! — powiedziała, przechodząc przez próg. Przy wejściu oprócz kota, który od razu podbiegł do dziewczyny, zawitał dźwięk dzwoneczka zawieszonego nad ich głowami. Yuki schyliła się, aby pogłaskać kota, który pod jej czułym dotykiem przymknął oczy.

— To dobrze, życie mi ratujesz! Próbowałem ugotować tą zupę z przepisu mojej żony i jestem prawie pewny, że zrobiłem coś nie tak. Możesz proszę mi pomóc... — W tym momencie Dziadek przeżył szok, nie spodziewał się zobaczyć młodego chłopaka z jej drogą wnuczką, szczególnie, że był to bardzo atrakcyjny młodzieniec. Yuki wstała i już chciała zacząć tłumaczyć, gdy Kuroo ją wyprzedził.

— Nazywam się Kuroo Tetsurō, przepraszam za najście. — Ukłonił się grzecznie.

— Ja mam na imię Yoshida Haru i jestem dziadkiem Yuki-chan i żadne tam najście, w końcu to sklep, każdy może tutaj wchodzić. Pozwólcie, że udam się na górę.

— Co z zupą? — zapytała dziewczyna.

— Dam sobie radę, a wy bawcie się czy coś, tylko nie za dużo tej zabawy. — Uśmiechnął się znacząco, na co Yuki popatrzyła z dezaprobatą.

I w ten sposób zaczęły się poszukiwania, Yuki nie przemyślała tego, aby po prostu zapytać Dziadka o lokalizacje pamiętników lub czy nikt ich nie kupił, więc na ślepo przeszukiwali komody z książkami. Podczas szukania rozmawiali i Kuroo był bardzo wdzięczny za okazje do rozmów. Nie były one rozmowami na głębokie i trudne tematy, tylko były to przyjemne, luźne rozmowy. Padały pytania od ulubionego dania po znak zodiaku.

— Może zrobimy sobie przerwę? — zapytała Yuki. — Litery zaczynają mi się mieszać przed oczami.

— Z ogromną chęcią. Myślałem, że to będzie łatwiejsze, tu jest tak dużo książek, że będziemy to robić do wieczora!

— Miejmy wdzieje, że jednak nie, to będzie czysta mordęga — powiedziała, podchodząc do starego radia. Chwile później w pomieszczeniu roznosiły się dźwięki piosenki. Kuroo nie znał jej, ale wiedział, że jest trochę starsza i z USA. Do skocznej melodii Kuroda zaczęła tańczyć, widok był co najmniej komiczny, bo dziewczyna za grosz nie potrafiła tańczyć, ale nikt się tym nie przejmował.

Kuroo stał na środku pokoju i wpatrywał się w nią z iskierkami w oczach. Obraz tańczącej dziewczyny, nieprzejmujące się niczym i prostym czerpaniem radości, wydawał mu się piękny i wręcz jak wyrwany z filmu.

Yuki przestała tańczyć, aby złapać chłopaka za ręce i popatrzyła mu w oczy.

— Pokaż mi swoje najlepsze ruchy! — powiedziała z uśmiechem.

To i zrobił, więc tańczyli i wirowali, śmiejąc się ze swojej niezdarności i kompletnie zatracając w chwili.


	8. Ten, w którym otula ciemność

W rozdziale występują przekleństwa!

—^—

Kuroo i Kuroda przetańczyli kilka piosenek, bawiąc się przy tym i czerpiąc radość niczym dzieci. Tańczyliby jeszcze długo, ale do sklepu przyszedł klient, co zmusiło Yuki do wyłączenia radia i absłużenia go, a Kuroo do kontynuowania poszukiwań. Oboje byli lekko zawiedzeni, ale definitywnie szczęśliwi, więc każdy z nich czynności wykonywał z nieśmiałym uśmiechem.

Klient przyszedł tylko po odłożony dla niego zestaw porcelany, więc szybko zapłacił i tyle go widziano.

— O mój Boże, Kuroda! Mam go, mam go! Bahaha — zaśmiał się, unosząc nad głowę dziennik, jednocześnie kręcąc się wokół własnej osi. Usłyszał ciche „Nie gadaj!" i już zaraz Yuki pojawiła się koło niego.

— Proszę bardzo moja Pani — powiedział, wyjmując spomiędzy stron list. Ukłonił się jak przed królową, wyciągając rękę z listem w jej kierunku. Kuroda dygnęła, wczuwając się w role i zamiast przyjęcia jego ręki jak do tańca na balu, wzięła list z jego dłoni.

— Ależ niezmiernie dziękuje Lordzie — powiedziała z uśmiechem. Otworzyła list, który był uroczo ozdobiony naklejkami oraz wyjątkowo źle narysowanymi kwiatkami. Treść listy była od serca, dostrzegała szczerą przykrość w słowach listu. Yuki nie pomyślałaby, że Kuroo potrafi tak dobrze operować słowami i jak bogate słownictwo posiada, ale w końcu nie bez powodu jest w klasie na wysokim poziomie. List uświadomił jej kilka rzeczy, pierwszą, że bardzo nie doceniła Kuroo, drugą, że chłopak z nie wiadomych jej powodów okropnie ją lubił i cenił (co wydawało jej się dziwne, patrząc na to jak krótko się kolegują) oraz trzecią, najważniejszą, Yuki zaczynała zmieniać się przez niego. W dobrym tego słowa znaczeniu, zauważyła jak chłopak sprawia, że otwiera się, mówi więcej, pozwala sobie okazywać emocje, wcześniej skrywane w obawie przed osobami, które mogą wziąć nad nią przewagę. Zmiany przerażały ją, czasem tak bardzo, że wprawiały ją w przeraźliwą panikę, ale te zmiany nie wydawały się tak straszne, nie kiedy on jest obok. Straszne natomiast wydawało jej się, jak szybko mu zaufała.

—Dziękuje Kuroo senpai, naprawdę dużo dla mnie znaczą te słowa. — Pierwszy raz odkąd dostała list w ręce, podniosła wzrok na chłopaka. Ten cały czas zaniepokojony czekał, aż skończy czytać i teraz gdy zobaczył jej ciepły, wdzięczny wzrok, poczuł, że jest ona warta, nie wiedział czego dokładnie, ale po prostu była.

—Wystarczy Kuroo, nie potrzebujemy tych grzeczności. — Chłopak był zdziwiony samym sobą, on też uświadomił sobie kilka rzeczy, gdy patrzył, na czytającą dziewczynę. Kuroo zawsze robił z siebie inną osobę, zawsze próbujący dokuczyć, docinający król prowokacji, przystojny szkolny łamacz serc. Zdarzało mu się czasem poflirtować z dziewczyną, ale nigdy nie złamał żadnej serca, przynajmniej nie umyślnie. Na wyznania miłości, zawsze grzecznie odmawiał i mówił, że niestety nie odwzajemnia uczuć. Plotki robią swoje i z miłego chłopaka zrobiły szkolnego delikwenta, którego cześć dziewczyn uwielbia, a pozostała obawia. A on był tylko zwykłym młodym chłopcem. Tym, który omija pęknięte kostki na chodniku i nigdy nie chodzi na skróty przez trawę, bo w końcu to czująca roślina. Tym, który karmi bezdomne koty i poświęca wolny czas na ich opiekę. Tym, który boi się spać samemu w ciemności, tym śpiącym z zapaloną lampką i misiem u boku. Tym, który jest nerdem i nie ma żadnego doświadczenia z dziewczynami. Tym, który kocha się przytulać i potrzebuje tego, aby szybko zasnąć. Jest on tylko małym, podatnym na innych chłopcem, który pragnie być sobą i nie skrywać tej najprawdziwszej części siebie. Dzięki niej, czuł, że jest to możliwe. Chce on być w stanie wyciągnąć tego chłopca, którego tak długo odtrąca od siebie. Pozwolił, aby mu w tym pomogła, aby dała mu odwagę na coś, czego nie może zrobić sam.

Jej wzrok zmienił się na zdziwiony, nie sadziła, że chłopak tak postąpi, ale jaką radość jej to sprawiło.

— Dziękuję Kuroo. — Uśmiechnęła.

Wpatrywali się w swoje oczy, próbując nawzajem odkryć swoje tajemnice. Zdawało im się, że wszystko się zatrzymało, tak jakby czas i świat nie istniał, byli tylko oni wpośród czarnej nicości. Ciemność, którą oboje tak dobrze znali jako własną zgubę, pierwszy raz nie była przytłaczająca. Nie bali się, obnażyli się przed sobą i chłonęli obecność siebie nawzajem, pozwolili sobie na odkrycie kawałka siebie. Byli razem i to ich ratowało.

Tego wieczoru czas stanął na krótką chwilę z dedykacją dla dwójki młodych osób, tak różnych, a jednak tak podobnych, dla osób, w którym rodziło się nowe uczucie.

Uczucie nadchodzących zmian.

—^—

— Kim był ten chłopak?

Shimizu właśnie szykowała się do wyjścia na nocną zmianę, w całym zamieszaniu udało jej się usłyszeć śmiech jej córki, tyle, że to nie był jedyny śmiech.

— Kolegą ze szkoły — odpowiedziała wymijająco mamie.

— Tylko kolegą? Jest starszy? Bardzo przystojny i przeraźliwie duży, uprawia jakiś sport? — spojrzała z ciekawością na córkę, która ściągała buty. Fakt, że pierwsze słowa mamy do niej, były tylko pytaniami o Kuroo, sprawił, że poczuła się okropnie. Yuki nie wybaczyła tego, że jej mama ma mało czasu, aby się nią zainteresować, ale szczerze mówiąc przywykła do tego tak, że teraz to nawet nie chce, aby się interesowała jej życiem. Było tak od zawsze, Yuki do tego przywykła, więc czemu miałoby się to zmienić? Czuła, że jej mamie jest bliżej do współlokatora niż faktycznemu rodzicowi, w końcu mieszkały razem, ledwo rozmawiały i mijały się z krótkim „Cześć". Czasami padło pytanie „Co tam u ciebie?" i wtedy też padała krótka odpowiedź „Dobrze".

— Porozmawiaj ze mną — powiedziała Shimizu, kiedy Yuki próbowała ją wyminąć i udać się do pokoju.

— Spóźnisz się do pracy — powiedziała, stojąc tyłem do mamy i nie patrząc jej w oczy.

— Staram się stworzyć rozmowę, doceń to.

— A może ja nie chce rozmawiać! Pomyślałaś o tym?! — wybuchła. — Nie widzę sensu w dzieleniu się czymś prywatnym z tobą, nigdy nie próbowałaś się tym zainteresować i nie próbuj zrobić tego teraz — powiedziała już znacznie spokojniej. Nie mówiąc nic więcej, poszła do swojego pokoju.

Rzuciła się na łóżko i tępo wpatrywala w sufit. Słyszała jak jej mama mamrocze przekleństwa pod nosem, słyszała jak wychodzi i słyszała dźwięk przekręcania klucza w drzwiach.

Czuła wyrzuty, czuła ogromny wstyd, rozumiała dlaczego jej mama jest w takiej, a nie innej sytuacji, wiedziała, że pracuje dla ich dobra, a jednak zrobiła jej takie świństwo.

Uczucia zaczynały ją pochłaniać, zniknęły dobre wydarzenia z dzisiejszego dnia. Taniec z Kuroo, poszukiwania listu, wpatrywanie się sobie w oczy, wspólny posiłek z Dziadkiem, śmiechy i zabawa przy nim. Wszystko zostało odsunięte na bok, zostało zmiażdżone przez negatywne uczucia. Wszystkie momenty, w których to ona spieprzyła sprawę. Kłótnie z mamą to tylko wierzchołek góry lodowej, najbardziej miała sobie za złe to, że straciła przez własną głupotę Miko.

Uczucia, które wtedy kłębiła w sobie od dawna, w końcu zostały wypuszczone, sęk w tym, że wyżyła się na swojej przyjaciółce. Powiedziała dużo okropnych słów, które nie były prawdą, słowa bezmyślnie opuszczały jej usta, nie zrobiła tego specjalnie, ale znała ona tajemnice Miko i wykorzystała jej czułe punkty. Dopiero, gdy spojrzała jej w twarz uświadomiła sobie co zrobiła. Słowa, które po tym wypowiedziała Miko były jak kubeł zimnej wody.

„Wiesz co? Chciałam ci powiedzieć, że nie przyjmuje stypendium, aby nadal z tobą grać, miałam odmówić ze względu na ciebie, ale po tym wszystkim chyba jednak pojadę. Nigdy więcej się do mnie nie odzywaj, nie chcę słyszeć twojego głosu, nie chcę cię już widzieć. Wiedziałam, że masz w głowie nie równo, ale żeby aż tak? Zawsze widziałam w tobie coś więcej, chciałam, abyś też to zauważyła. To, że nie jesteś okropną osobą, za którą wszyscy cię mają, ale widocznie szukałam czegoś, czego nie chcesz okazać, o ile w ogóle tam coś jest. Powodzenia w życiu, ewidentnie ci się przyda".

Słowa, które nawiedzały ją każdego dnia i każdej nocy. Słowa, które tak bardzo ją spierdoliły.

Każda sytuacja, w której nawaliła, w której wyrządziła krzywdę zaczynała grać w jej głowie w kółko. Ciemność, tak dobrze znana ponownie tego dnia ją otuliła, tylko tym razem nie była ona miła. Samotnie dryfowała w natłoku negatywnych emocji, pustka wypełniała jej ciało. Głosy szeptały, że nie zasługuje na szczęście, nie zasługuje na Kuroo, w końcu jak osoba, która wyrządziła i nadal wyrządza tyle krzywdy zasługuje na kogoś tak niewinnego. Odpłynęła do krainy koszmarów z jedną myślą w głowie: „I jego w końcu spierdolę, tak jak wszystkich innych".


	9. Ten z lepszym jutrem

Staliśmy na ulicy, było nieprzyjemnie zimno. Gęsty, lodowaty deszcz padał, ograniczając nam widoczność.

— Uważam, że powinnaś wrócić.

— Cóż ja uważam, że jest to okropny pomysł.

— Dlaczego?

— Bo się boję. Bo jestem tchórzem. Bo jestem zepsuta. Bo nie zasługuje na nich wszystkich. Jestem zepsuta, nie chcę zepsuć wszystkich, których kocham.

Cisza.

— Keiji zepsułam, znowu nawaliłam. Odtrącam wszystkich, na których mi zależy.

— To dlaczego mnie nie odtrąciłaś? Dlaczego w takim razie wciąż tu jestem?! — uniósł się lekko znacznie. — Czego oni nie mają, a ja mam?

Cisza.

— Ile razy trzeba ci uświadomić, że nikt cię nie obwinia? Nikt wokół nie życzy ci niczego złego. Każdy chce dla ciebie jak najlepiej, nie masz powodu ich odtrącać. Nie jesteś zepsuta, jesteś tylko troszkę zagubiona. Ja, twoja mama, twój dziadek, nawet Kuroo i Kenma, jesteśmy, aby pomóc ci kroczyć w tych ciemnościach. Głowa do góry, wszystko będzie dobrze...

Nagle deszcz nie był zły, wydawał się przyjemnie oczyszczający, był on bowiem zwiastunem lepszego jutra, a w ramionach Keijiego poczułam jak wracam na lepszą drogę, jak wracam do domu. 

—^—

W ten sposób po pięciu dniach nieobecności, podczas których, Shimizu Kuroda zdawała się tracić zmysły, Yuki powróciła. Cała i zdrowa.

Yuki przepraszała, kłaniała się do stop, błagając o wybaczenie. Mama popłakałaby się na jej widok, gdyby miała czym, łez nie było żadnych, wszystkie uciekły podczas nieprzespanych nocy. Ona również padła na kolana, wzięła ją w ramiona i obiecała, ze już nigdy nie wypuści. Siedziały tak wtulone bardzo długo, Shimizu nuciła kołysanki, aż jej wykończone dziecko nie zasnęło. Ułożyła ją w łóżku, położyła się obok i po wypowiedzeniu „kocham cię maluchu" zasnęła.

Oznaka lepszego jutra.

—^—

Gdy wróciła do szkoły Kuroo był wniebowzięty. Nie miała pojęcia jak się dowiedział o całej jej ucieczce, ale w tamtym momencie nie było to dla niej ważne.

Ona również się cieszyła. Jego wzrok, którym na nią popatrzył był pełen radosnych iskier, błyszczących jak gwiazdy. I gdy go zobaczyła, zakochała się, a on uśmiechnął się, ponieważ wiedział o tym.

Lepsze jutro nadeszło już dziś.


	10. Ten z zapachem ciastek

— No ale dlaczego? Z całym szacunkiem, ale ja koniecznie muszę wiedzieć!

— Nie takim tonem młodzieńcze! Nawet jakbym chciała ci powiedzieć, a nie chcę, to jest to nielegalne. Z resztą ani ja, ani żaden nauczyciel nie został poinformowany o powodzie nieobecności panienki Kuroda, także proszę przestań mnie nachodzić.

Krótkie „pff" uciekło z ust Kuroo, kiedy nauczyciel zatrzasnął mu drzwi przed nosem. Wiedział, że takim zachowaniem może przysporzyć sobie kłopotów, ale w tamtej chwili nie było to ważne. Yuki od trzech dni nie dawała oznak życia, nie było jej w szkole i na treningach, wiadomości nie przychodziły, a każda próba zadzwonienia kończyła się słowami „wybrany użytkownik jest niedostępny".

Zapadła jak kamień rzucony w wodę, a Kuroo nie wiedział z jakiego powodu. Miał nadzieje, że jest tylko chora, myśl, że mogła być to jego wina panicznie go przerażała. Jednak najgorszym jego scenariuszem było to, że dziewczyna coś zrobiła, coś pomyślała i może wmówiła sobie, że jest dla niego złą przyjaciółką, że jedynym wyjściem jest zerwanie kontaktu.

Nie widział sensu w dalszym nawiedzaniu nauczycieli i po prostu się poddał. Droga do domu zdawała się dłużyć niemiłosiernie, albo to raczej on ją przedłużał. Co rusz rozglądał się na boki tak, jakby zza któregoś budynku miałaby magicznie wyjść jego przyjaciółka. 

Błądziłby tak bardzo długo, gdyby nie widok pewnego czarnego kota. Tego z nadszarpanym uszkiem i dziwnym okiem, tego wiecznie siedzącego w witrynie sklepowej. „Jestem taki głupi, czemu wcześniej tu nie zajrzałem? Codziennie tędy przechodzę, ale dopiero teraz na to wpadłem. Świetnie Kuroo, brawo" —pomyślał. Faktem jest, że przeszedł mu pomysł odwiedzenia jej domu, ale w żadnym wypadku nie chciał się narzucać, ani narazić Pani Kurodzie, która raczej nie przyjęłaby obcego jej chłopaka, żądającego informacji o Yuki.

Na wejściu powitał go wnikliwy wzrok kota i widok dziadka na drabinie. Niezwłocznie udał się do pomocy i przytrzymania drabiny.

— Dzień dobry — powiedział nieśmiało.

— Huh? O, witam młodego dżentelmena. Zaraz ci pomogę z czymkolwiek przyszedłeś, a teraz podaj mi rzeczy z tego pudła, leżącego koło twoich nóg. Jedną ręką trzymał drabinę, a druga podawał najróżniejsze przedmioty. Od starego zegara do porcelanowych durnostojek. Pan Yoshida zszedł z drabiny i razem udali się do postawionych w rogu foteli.

— To już wszystko. No to w jakiej sprawie przyszedłeś?

— Kuroda-san, czy wie Pan dlaczego jej nie ma i gdzie jest? Nie mam z nią żadnego kontaktu od trzech dni i przyznaje, doprowadza mnie to do szału.

— Coż... tak i nie. Tak, wiem dlaczego jej nie ma. Nie, nie wiem gdzie jest. — Oboje byli zmieszani i zawstydzeni, nie zbyt wiedzieli co powinni ze sobą zrobić. — Kuroda uciekła, zostawiła jedynie wiadomość, że ma się u kogo zatrzymać i jest bezpieczna, nie wiem ile z tego jest prawdą.

— Czemu nikt nie zadzwonił na policję? Mogliby namierzyć jej telefon czy coś w tym stylu.

— Ona jest jak kot, wychodzi i wraca kiedy chce, zawsze wraca.

— To nie pierwszy raz?

— Oczywiście, jej mama zdarzyła mi naopowiadać ile razy tak zrobiła. Dlatego jej mama podchodzi do tego z większą rezerwą, jak dla mnie jest to głupie i wysoko nieodpowiedzialne, gdyby mi nie zakazała, to już dawno zadzwoniłbym na posterunek. Nie wiem co się stało, że znowu uciekła. Yuki jest delikatna, już jakiś czas temu ubzdurała sobie, że ma talent do niszczenia wszystkiego wokół, że każda osoba która się do niej zbliży spłonie. Nie bierze jednak pod uwagę, że ktoś może być odporny na ogień. Nie zrozum mnie źle, w żaden sposób nie pochwalam jej zachowania, staram się tylko ją zrozumieć.

Pomiędzy mężczyznami zapadła nieprzyjemna cisza, która zdawała się trwać wieczność. Siedzieli na kanapie i uparcie wpatrywali się przed siebie. W ich głowach trwała nawałnica myśli i emocji. Zastanawiali się co zrobili źle, dlaczego nie zauważyli czegoś wcześniej, dlaczego nie było ich wtedy, gdy potrzebowała tego najbardziej.

— Ona cię lubi, wiesz? — Yoshida spojrzał na chłopaka. — Dużo mi opowiadała, teraz i zanim znów tu zamieszkała, nigdy nie zdażyło jej się tak szybko do kogoś przekonać. Wiem, że moja prośba jest dziwna, ale proszę cię nie pozwól, aby coś jej się stało. Wyciągnij ją z błędnego koła, w którym tkwi, nie daj jej emocją ją pokonać. Pomożesz jej, a gwarantuje ci, że ona się tobą zaopiekuje. Zrobi to samo dla ciebie, a nawet więcej, po prostu musi się przekonać, że nic jej nie zrobisz, to samo tyczy się ciebie. A gdy to już się wydarzy rozkwitniecie i będziecie najpiękniejszymi kwiatami. Oboje trzymacie w sobie tyle ciemności, która niszczy was od środka. Pomóżcie sobie nawzajem.

Kuroo, jak w amoku, potaknął głową, wystarczyła chwila i wszystkie emocje, które skumulowały się w ciagu ostatnich stresujących dni, wydostały się na zewnątrz. Frustracja, strach, obawa i nieprzerwane napięcie sprawiły, że rozpłakał się jak dziecko. Yoshida, będący na skraju łez po prostu przytulił go.

—^—

Tego wieczora Kuroo nie zasnął tak łatwo. Był tak psychicznie wykończony, że normalnie spałby jak dziecko, ale tym razem pulsujący ból głowy nie dal mu zmrużyć oka.

Zignorował dźwięk powiadomienia, jedynie skulił się, przytulając swojego misia. Jak się okazało nie odebranie wiadomości było błędem, ponieważ ktokolwiek wysłał tą wiadomość teraz dzwonił.

— Halo...?

— Kuroo, widziałeś moją wiadomość? — Zmęczenie nastolatka było tak duże, że prawie ni poznał głosu swojego przyjaciela z Fukurōdani.

— Nie, Bokuto czy to coś ważnego? Głowa mnie boli, chcę iść spać.

— Pffi, no dobra skoro nie chcesz wiedzieć to nie, ale nie miej do mnie pretensji, że ci nie powiedziałem.

— O co chodzi Bokuto?

— Kuroda-chan jest tutaj u...

— Co?! — Natychmiast przerwał wypowiedź asa. Jego zmęczony głos zmienił się w żywy, a ciało na dźwięk jej imienia wstało. Nagły ruch sprawił, że zakręciło mu się w głowie, przez co od razu usiadł na łóżku.

— ...Akaashiego — dokończył zrezygnowany Bokuto.

— Wszystko z nią w porządku? Nic jej nie jest? Czemu wcześniej mi nie powiedziałeś? — Słowa opuszczały jego usta niczym pociski wystrzelone z karabinu maszynowego.

— Cóż... Jest cała i zdrowa, przynajmniej fizycznie, nie powiedziałem ci, bo Akaashi mi zakazał, a zrobił to, bo Kuroda-chan go o to poprosiła.

— Więc..., nie mógłbym z nią pogadać? — powiedział zawiedziony.

— Obawiam się, że nie. Zgodziła się tylko, aby Akaashi napisał wiadomość do rodziców, że faktycznie nic jej nie jest.

— To dlaczego zadzwoniłeś do mnie? — W jego ciele znalazła się iskra nadzieji, że może dziewczyna chcę się spotkać albo sama zadzwoni czy napisze.

— Ponieważ uważam, że na twoim miejscu chciałbym wiedzieć, tylko nie mów jej, że wiesz ode mnie. Jestem świadomy jak szybko się polubiliście, przecież bardzo dużo mi o tym opowiadasz, Akaashi z resztą też. Ostatnio zbliżyliśmy się do siebie, dość znacznie...

— Bokuto ty cwaniaku, powiedziałeś mu?

— Jeszcze nie, ale zrobię to! Potrzebuje czasu.

— Brzmi znajomo — zaśmiał się Kuroo. Bokuto już jakiś czas temu odważył się powiedzieć chłopakowi, że chyba zakochał się w Akaashim. Na początku myślał, że Bokuto robi sobie nieśmieszny żart, ale niemal od razu zrozumiał powagę sytuacji, gdy Bokuto po prostu się rozpłakał. Nie ma dnia, w którym Kuroo nie wspierałby go i kibicował całym sercem, aby mu się udało. — Nie zamartwiaj się tym za dużo, Akaashi nawet jeśli nie odwzajemni uczuć, to cię nie zostawi.

— Skąd możesz to wiedzieć? Nie znasz go tak dobrze.

— Ale znam na tyle dobrze Kurode, aby wiedzieć, że nie przyjaźniłaby się z Akaashim, gdyby był w stanie zrobić coś takiego.

— Może masz racje... Tak czy siak Yuki ma jutro pociąg powrotny, w piątek będzie raczej w szkole. Daj jej trochę miejsca, nieźle nadszarpnęła sobie psychiki tutaj, ale chyba w tym dobrym sensie. Akaashi pomógł jej uświadomić trochę rzeczy, dość mocnymi środkami.

— Jasne, co tylko będzie potrzebowała.

—^—

Piątek zapowiadał się świetnie, mimo możliwości, że Yuki mogłaby jednak nie przyjść dziś do szkoły. Szedł żwawym krokiem do szkoły, a za nim wlókł się Kenma, dla którego powód zadowolenia trzecioklasisty był tajemnicą.

— Możesz zwolnić? Nie mogę iść za szybko i grać jednocześnie —zapytał Kenma.

— Otóż nie, mój niezbyt bystry przyjacielu... — Wzrok jaki posłał mu Kenma był przeraźliwie zimny i zabójczy, co sprawiło, że Kuroo na chwile przycichł.

— Kuroda wczoraj wróciła do domu, możliwe, że pojawi się w szkole. — Słowa chłopaka spowodowały, że Kenma zatrzymał się w miejscu, odrywając wzrok od gry i po prostu wpatrując się w Kuroo jak sroka w gnat. Minęły sekundy, a drugoklasista po prostu wyłączył grę, spakował telefon do plecaka i ruszył tak szybko, że Kuroo musiał do niego podbiec, aby wyrównać ich kroki.

— No, no, tak się stęskniłeś, że aż...

— Zamknij się — powiedział stanowczym głosem.

— Okej, okej — odpowiedział ulegle Kuroo.

Nie minęło pięć minut, a znaleźli się w szkole. Przepychali się przez uczniów, jakby coś ich goniło i nagle zobaczyli ją. Stała do nich bokiem, wpatrując się w widok za oknem. Musiała poczuć ich palący wzrok, ponieważ obróciła się w ich stronę i popatrzyła prosto w ich stronę. Najpierw jej wzrok powędrował do Kenmy, uśmiechnęła się do niego leciutko. „No dalej, też tu jestem, popatrz na mnie" — pomyślał Kuroo.

I wtedy jej wzrok osiadł w jego oczach. Jego gwiaździstych, pięknych oczach. Uśmiechnęła się do niego przepraszająco. Gdy tak stała i na niego patrzyła poczuła coś, czego nigdy przy nikim nie poczuła. Nie wiedziała co to dokładnie, ale chciała więcej, wystarczyła chwila, a już była od tego uzależniona.Pojęła, że chce Kuroo, że to od niego się uzależniła.

A gdy posłał jej uśmiech zatraciła się, coś w niej wybuchło. Potykając się o własne nogi podbiegła do niego i przytuliła.

Siła z jaką go objęła, sprawiła, że Kuroo zakręciło się w głowie. Nie był jej dłużny, ponieważ nachylił się lekko i wtulił się w nią jak w pluszaka.

— Proszę nie rób już tak nigdy — wyszeptał w zagłębienie jej szyi, schował twarz w jej włosy jak małe zawstydzone dziecko.

— Już nie będę, dziękuje Kuroo — odpowiedziała cicho.

Pachniała ciasteczkami korzennymi, Kuroo poczuł ciepło rozchodzące się po jego ciele, gdy na myśl przyszło mu, że poczuł się jak w domu, był bezpieczny. Znalazł swoją przystań.

— Hej Kenma-san — powiedziała Yuki, gdy nastolatkowie oderwali się od siebie. Młodszy chłopak pociągnął dziewczynę za bluzę, która miała założona na mundurek i zamknął w szybkim uścisku.

—^—  
Nic nie było w stanie zepsuć tego piątku. Yuki nie przejmowała się nauczycielami żądającymi wyjaśnień, nie ważne były ciekawskie oczy uczniów czy szeptane plotki. Cieszyła się, że ma tyle kochanych osób wokół siebie, drużyna niezmiernie cieszyła się, że odzyskała nie tylko menadżerkę, ale i przyjaciółkę. Cały dzień chodziła szczęśliwa, nie przejmowała się złymi myślami, wiedziała, że to ona wygrywa wojnę. Ma wokół siebie szereg żołnierzy w postaci drużyny, rodziny, przyjaciół i Kuroo. Czuła, że ta noc będzie spokojnie przespana, jako jedna od bardzo dawna.

Gdy tylko jej spojrzenie krzyżowało się z wzrokiem Kuroo, uśmiechał się do niej tak błogo i dziecinnie, że czuła nic innego jak czyste szczęście i... miłość.


	11. Ten, w którym gwiazdy świecą na suficie

— Cholibka no nie. No po prostu cholibka no nie! — Rozległ się nagle głos Kurody po dzwonku. Osoby, które ją usłyszały, popatrzyły na nią jak na wariatkę, w końcu kto normalny jest zły, że zadzwonił dzwonek oznaczający powrót do domu. — Mam dość. — Trzasnęła głośno długopisem o blat ławki.

— Wszystko dobrze? — zapytał Kenma, odwracając się w stronę dziewczyny.

— Nic nie jest dobrze — wyszeptała. W jej oczach zakręciła się mała łezka bezsilności. Przedmioty ścisłe nigdy nie były jej mocną stroną, a po prawie tygodniu nieobecności wszystko co działo się na lekcjach, było czarną magią.

Kenma bez słowa spojrzał w zeszyt dziewczyny, która sekundę wcześniej położyła głowę na ławce i teraz kręciła nią w prawo i w lewo, szepcząc coś pod nosem.

— Chemia? — zapytał. W głowie Kenmy od razu zrodził się plan, który pozwoli zbliżyć się dwójce jego przyjaciół do siebie. — Kuroo jest dobry z chemii.

— A no tak... — powiedziała bardzo cichutko, patrząc chłopakowi w oczy.

— Wstawaj, idziemy, ten czubek pewnie już czeka przy wyjściu.

Pośpiesznie spakowali się i szybkim krokiem, który narzuciła Yuki, co chwila popedzając chłopaka, udali się w kierunku bramy.

— Kuroo! Kuroo! Kuroo! — wykrzyczała szybko, jak tylko zobaczyła chłopaka na horyzoncie. Na dźwięk swojego imienia zaprzestał rozmowy z koleżanką z klasy i energicznie pomachał w jej stronę. Odkąd Yuki wróciła zachowywała się o wiele swobodniej, okazywała więcej emocji i zdawało się, że mówiła na głos to co faktycznie myśli. Chłopaka wszystkie te zmiany niezmiernie cieszyły. Teraz gdy rozmawiali, dziewczyna nie miała spiętych mięśni i jednego wyrazu twarzy. Teraz była rozluźniona, nie miała oporów przed nieznacznym zbliżeniem się do Kuroo, a przez jej twarz przychodziło multum emocji.

— Mógłbyś mi pomóc w... — ucięła nagle. Wcześniej nie zauważyła dziewczyny, której swoją obecnością przerwała rozmowę z Tetsurou. Panika rozlała się po jej ciele i pod wpływem emocji schowała się za Kenmę, który z opóźnieniem do nich dotarł.

— Przepraszam, nie chciałam wam przeszkadzać.

To, że Yuki była onieśmielona dziewczyną było lekko powiedziane. Możliwe, że gdyby ta piękna dziewczyna pozbyła się wściekłego spojrzenia byłoby lepiej.

— To nic takiego, tylko rozmawialiśmy. Co się stało?

Yuki odważyła się podnieść wzrok z ziemi i patrząc chłopakowi w oczy powiedziała:

— No bo trochę mnie nie było i możliwe, że mam lekkie problemy z chemią — powiedziała nieśmiało zza przyjaciela, który uważnie obserwował to dziewczynę, to Kuroo. — No i Kenma powiedział, że mógłbyś mi pomóc.

Trzecioklasista spojrzał wdzięcznym wzrokiem na Kenmę. Kuroo nie jest głupi i domyślił się, że chłopak zrobił to dla niego. Najwidoczniej ich dzisiejsze piątkowe spotkanie drugoklasista poświecił na rzecz jego jakby randki.

— Jasne, że mogę, masz dzisiaj czas? — Yuki pokiwała głową na potwierdzenie słów. — No to świetnie, wyślę ci godzinę i adres na telefon — uśmiechnął się. W odpowiedzi dostał tylko krótkie „okej" i dziewczyna schowała się w całości za Kenmą.

— Idziemy? — na słowa młodszego przyjaciela Kuroo natychmiast wziął Yuki oraz Kenmę pod rękę i udał się w kierunku domu.

— Do zobaczenia w poniedziałek Kizuma-san. — Dziewczyna wygladała, jakby chciała coś jeszcze dodać, ale rzuciła tylko nienawistnym spojrzeniem w plecy, oddalającej się Yuki. — Dzięki za ratunek, dziewczyna była nie do zniesienia, a ja nie chciałem być nie miły.

Yuki widocznie zmarkotniała, bezsłowna konfrontacja z dziewczyną, która była o nią oczywiście zazdrosna, była czymś czego chciała w stu procentach nigdy nie doznać.

— Co ona w ogóle chciała? — zapytał Kenma.

— Zapytała czy nie zechciałbym iść z nią na randkę — odpowiedział. — Odmówiłem — dodał szybko, spoglądając kątem oka na Yuki, którą jego słowa widocznie ucieszyły. Dla Tetsurou był to ogromnie dobry znak, no bo skoro cieszyła się, że nie idzie z nią na randkę to może faktycznie jest coś na rzeczy.

Droga do sklepu dziadka od szkoły nie była długa, minęło więc tylko kilka minut spędzonych na wspólnej rozmowie i Kuroda musiała się od nich odłączyć. Wymieniła z nimi krótkie pożegnanie i pomachała obiema dłońmi z wielkim uśmiechem na twarzy. Gdy weszła do sklepu, od razu skierowała się do Witryny, gdzie leżał jej ukochany kot — Pirat. Kot otworzył leniwie jedno oko i widząc, że w jego kierunku udaje się Yuki, natychmiast podbiegł do niej i zaczął ocierać się o jej nogi.

— No cześć słodziaku. — powiedziała, kucając przy kocie i głaszcząc go za uchem.

— Yuki to ty? — usłyszała wołanie mamy z góry.

— Taak!

— Zamknij proszę sklepowe drzwi i choć nakryć stół.

Odpowiedziała pod nosem „się robi" i po zamknięciu drzwi, zaczęła wspinaczkę po schodach. Stary kocur wpadł pierwszy na piętro, głośno miaucząc, tak jakby chciał ogłosić swoje przybycie. 

— Cześć urwisie, nakrywaj i jemy — powiedział dziadek.

—^—

Yuki szła na wysłany jej adres niczym na ścięcie. Nie zrozumcie jej źle, to nie tak, że nie chciała spotkać się z Kuroo, tutaj chodzi z jakiego powodu to spotkanie się odbywa.

Jedynym powodem, przez który szła szybko, były wiszące nad nią deszczowe chmury.

— Szybko pod daszek, szybko pod daszek — powiedziała, gdy będąc przed furtką do domu państwa Kuroo, zaczęło kropić.

Zadzwoniła na dzwonek i już po chwili mogła usłyszeć kroki.

— Jesteś — drzwi otworzył jej Kuroo z niezwykle uroczym uśmiechem.

— Oczywiście, że jestem — oddała nieśmiale uśmiech.

Kiedy chłopak zaprosił ją do środka i mogła w pełni przyjrzeć się jego ubraniom, była oczarowana. Wyglądał bosko w brązowym swetrze i najzwyklejszych dżinsach. Miała wrażenie, ze był to co najmniej nieodpowiedni ubiór po domu, ale nie narzekała. Choć nigdy się do tego nie przyzna miała świetny widok i w środku chciała wierzyła, że ubrał się tak dla niej.

Nie umknął jej tez fakt, że chłopak ewidentnie użył jakiegoś rodzaju perfum.

— Chodź za mną, mojego taty nie ma, także mamy spokój. — powiedział przez ramię, wchodząc po schodach Na jego słowa Yuki dziwnie się na niego popatrzyła. — Uwierz mi gdyby tutaj był, już dawno zbombardowały cię tonem pytań. Nigdy byśmy się nie zdarzyli pouczyć, zrobiłby wszystko, aby nas tu przytrzymać. Jest ogromnym ekstrawertykiem, kooocha towarzystwo innych.

— Skoro tak uważasz — uśmiechnęła się do niego lekko.

Yuki musiała przyznać, że jego pokój był uroczy. Meble były ciemne, ale jasna podłoga i ściany w pastelowym błękicie były idealnym połączeniem. Na łóżku leżał pluszowy miś, ściany były zdobione medalami, plakatami i zdjęciami (na niektórych udało jej się zauważyć małego Kuroo i Kenmę), nad biurkiem wisiał układ okresowy, a pod nim były umieszczone karteczki przypominajki. Miał ogromny regał z książkami, których ilość była przerażająca i jedną z najlepszych rzeczy jakie widziała, ogromną, pufę-worek w kształcie i kolorze rudego kota. Na potrzeby nauki była ona przesunięta na środek, obok niej była kolejna zadziwiająco duża poduszka, a przed nimi stolik z przekąskami, napojami i podręcznikami Kuroo z drugiej klasy. Yuki dostała zaszczyt siedzenia w wielkim puchatym kotku, przez co wydawało jej się, że nauka nie będzie taka zła.

Nastolatkowie totalnie zatracili się w nauce, Kuroo okazał się być wspaniałym nauczycielem, wiedział jak wytłumaczyć, żeby ona to zrozumiała. Yuki chłonęła wiedzę jak gąbka wodę, wystarczyło jej przedstawić wszystko w zrozumiały sposób i dziewczyna nagle robiła się mini chemicznym geniuszem. Już od trzydziestu minut dali sobie spokój z nauką i po prostu rozmawiali.

— Emm... Yuki? Jest ciemno na dworze i okropnie leje.

— Co?! Ale jak to? — powiedziała zrezygnowana. — Świetnie.

— Mogłabyś zostać na noc, jeśli chcesz i ci to nie przeszkadza oczywiście.

Niebiańska propozycja — tak określiła to Yuki. Nie będzie musiała wracać w deszczu i po ciemku, przez co się nie rozchoruje i nie dostanie po drodze zawału oraz najważniejsze, będzie mogła spędzić więcej czasu z Kuroo.

— Jesteś pewny, że to nie problem? — zapytała.

— A gdzie tam — machnął ręką.

— W takim razie napiszę do mamy, żeby się nie martwiła — powiedziała i posłała mu uśmiech.

Niedługo później dostała w odpowiedzi SMS i było pewne, że Yuki oficjalnie zostaje na noc. Kuroo zaproponował jej wzięcie prysznicu, na co z chęcią przystała. Chłopak starał się jej znaleść jak najmniejsze ubrania, a patrząc na ich różnice (wzrostowe oraz rozmiarowe) było niemożliwe, że na dziewczynę coś będzie pasowało.

Gdy tylko dziewczyna zniknęła za drzwiami łazienki, Kuroo wykonał taniec zwycięstwa. Tyle czasu razem, tyle rozmów, tyle okazji, ten dzień był, w jego mniemaniu, po prostu wspaniały. Jedynym minusem był deszcz, a raczej burzowe chmury, które w każdej chwili robiły się coraz większe. Kuroo bał się burzy, była głośna i niebezpieczna, czasem powodowała awarię prądu, a to wiązało się z kolejną nieprzyjemną rzeczą — ciemnością. Wiedział jednak, że Yuki nieświadomie i skutecznie odwróci jego uwagę od burzy.

Gdy Yuki brała prysznic, Kuroo zajął się rozkładaniem futonu, na którym przypadło mu dzisiaj spać. Odłożył stolik, wszystkie poduszki oraz pufę położył w rogu pokoju i przy łóżku rozłożył materac.

— Łazienka jest już wolna — powiedziała nieśmiało Yuki, stojąc w drzwiach. Kuroo natychmiast odwrócił się w jej stronę i widok, który ujrzał stopił mu serce. Nie wiedział czy to normalne, ale podobało mu się, ze nosi jego ubrania. W za długich dresach i dużej, luźnej bluzie wyglądała jak jakiś skrzat, ale za to jaki słodki. Możliwe, że wpatrywał się w nią trochę za długo, co Yuki zauważyła.

— Wyglądasz uroczo — powiedział zanim zdążył pomyśleć. Gdy zdał sobie sprawę, z tego co zrobił, wyglądał jakby wyzionął ducha. — Powiedziałem to na głos prawda?

— Tak... ale spodobało mi się — uśmiechnęła się do niego z wielkim rumieńcem na twarzy. Kuroo spojrzał na nią zaskoczony, ale po chwili uśmiechnął się chytrze.

— Zanotowano — mrugnął oczkiem, na co rozbawiona dziewczyna pokręciła głową.

Chwilę później i chłopak udał się do łazienki, co dziewczyna postanowiła wykorzystać i grzecznie powęszyć w jego pokoju. Nie zamierzała przeszukiwać mu szafek i półek, a jedynie przejrzeć rzeczy, które są na widoku.

W większości przeglądała jego książki, nie chcąc być niegrzeczną. Podziwiała medale i wiszące plakaty, które przedstawiały jakieś zespoły muzyczne (niestety Kuroda kojarzyła tylko jeden z nich). Jednak najciekawsze były zdjęcia, które pozwoliła sobie chamsko uwiecznić i zapisać w telefonie.

— Kuroda, co ty robisz? — Dziewczyna została przyłapana na gorącym uczynku, ale starała się nie pokazywać, jak bardzo w środku panikowała.

— Zbieram materiał, te zdjęcia to kopalnia złota. Nawet nie wiesz jak dużo możliwości mam do ich wykorzystania. — uśmiechnęła się kącikiem ust.

— Kuroda. Oddaj telefon — powiedział stanowczo. Dziewczyna z uśmiechem podkręciła głową na „nie".

Kuroo zaczął ją gonić po pokoju, a dziewczyna mimo ograniczonego miejsca i futonu leżącego na środku pokoju starała się unikać chwytów chłopaka. W pewnym momencie Tetsurou udało się chwycić za bluzę Yuki, która nie będąc na to przygotowana, runęła na łóżko, a za nią poleciał i chłopak. Kuroo, leżąc na brzuchu dziewczyny, zaczął się chorobliwie śmiać, a jako, że śmiech jest zaraźliwy to i Yuki wpadła w głupawkę.

Nagle niebo przeszyła błyskawica, a sekundy później usłyszeli mrożący krew w żyłach grzmot. Yuki poczuła jak Kuroo bardzo się wzdrygnął i spiął.

— Nie lubisz burzy? — zapytała.

— Niezbyt... — odpowiedział niepewnie. Bał się rekacji dziewczyny, nie podejrzewał, że byłaby w stanie się go z tego powodu wyśmiać, ale obawa została.

— Chcesz razem posłuchać muzyki?

Kuroo był... zdziwiony. Spodziewał się wszystkiego tylko nie tego. Dziewczyna wygrzebała się spod chłopaka i wyciągnęła z torby słuchawki oraz urządzenie, które pozwalało podłączyć dwie pary słuchawek do jednego urządzenia. Po drodze wzięła z biurka chłopaka jego słuchawki.

— Siadaj — nakazała mu. Podłączyła wszystko do jej telefonu, podała mu słuchawki i usiadła, opierając się o ścianę obok niego. Przykryła ich kocem i puściła jedną z jej ulubionych playlist.

Teraz chłopak zrozumiał, piosenki zagłuszały burzę, a idąc za dziewczyną i zamykając oczy nie był w stanie widzieć światła błyskawic. Jego ciało rozluźniło się, oddech unormował, a nerwy uspokoiły. Siedzieli tak, aż najgorsza cześć burzy zniknęła i oby na długo.

Kuroo nie kontrolując swojego zachowania, głośno ziewnął. Kuroda bez słowa zaczęła sprzątać zestaw słuchawkowy i podeszła do palącej się lampki nocnej, z zamiarem jej zgaszenia.

W pokoju miała nastać ciemność, lecz to co Yuki ujrzała, zapierało dech w piersiach. Na suficie widniały tysiące świecących punkcików oraz konstelacji, widok był jak z filmu. Wyglądało to tak bajecznie i magicznie, że dziewczyna nie potrafiła zaprzestać wpatrywaniu się w gwiazdy.

— Podoba się?

— Żartujesz? To jest piękne! — powiedziała zachwycona.

Kuroda mogłaby godzinami wpatrywać się w magiczny sufi, a Kuroo mógłby godzinami oglądać właśnie ją. Jej piękne oczy, w których mieniły się iskry, jej zachwyt i podekscytowanie na twarzy.

Przypominała mu tą mała Yuki, która będąc na najwyższej gałęzi drzewa starała się sięgnąć nieba i teraz, stojąc w jego pokoju, udało się jej zrobić to do czego tak zawsze dążyła. Udało jej się złączyć z niebem.

Dziewczyna wytraciła się z transu i teraz przeniosła wzrok na Kuroo. Widok gwiazd był niczym w porównaniu z nim. Oświetlony przez miliony namalowanych punktów, był definicją piękna.

Czas po raz drugi zatrzymał się z specjalną dedykacją dla dwójki młodych, szczenięco zakochanych nastolatków.

Kroki stawiane przez dziewczynę, idącą w jego kierunku, zdawały się huczeć w ich głowach. Stanęła, centralnie przed siedzącym na łóżku chłopakiem. Jej uśmiech przeszył serce Kuroo do takiego stopnia, że przez chiwlę zapomniał jak oddychać. Kuroda miała wrażenie, że chłopak doskonale słyszał jak szybko bije jej serce, co doprowadzało ją do szału, ale w pewnym sensie podobało jej się to.

Napięcie wiszące w powietrzu, te poczucie niepewności co nastąpi zaraz, to uczucia, które były tak nieprzyjemnie przyjemne. Chcieli więcej.

Czas ruszył ponownie i nagle do ich uszu dotarł dźwięk odległego grzmotu.

Oboje wzdrygnęli się na nagły dźwięk i wszystko co było wcześniej zamieniło się w niezręczna ciszę.

— Chodźmy już spać. — Kuroo bez słowa potwierdził głową i położył się na utonie. Yuki wskoczyła pod ciepłą kołderkę i zaczęła myśleć. Nie podobało jej się jak zakończyli sprawy, czuła się zła i może trochę smutna.

Oboje nie byli pewni czy druga strona zasnęła, więc trwali w takiej ciszy dość długo. Zbyt zmartwieni, żeby zasnąć, wpatrywali się w sufit, ten piękny, przeklęty sufit.

Pioruny, które wcześniej były daleko ponownie przybyły. Jeszcze głośniejsze i jaśniejsze niż wcześniej. Yuki słyszała jak Kuroo zaczyna się kręcić z nerwów.

— Kuroda — wyszeptał. — Mogę się położyć obok ciebie?

— Jasne.

Propozycja wydawała się jej co najmniej nieodpowiednia, ale on potrzebował pomocy, a ona zrobi wszystko, żeby mu pomóc.

Kuroo wsunął się pod przykrycie obok niej i pod razu w strachu przytulił się do jej boku. No może strach nie był jego jedynym powodem, ale w końcu spróbować nie zaszkodzi. Chłopak bał się nie tylko burzy, ale teraz i reakcji dziewczyny. W końcu wepchał się jej do łóżka i teraz był niebezpiecznie blisko. Nie wie czy dziewczyna tego chce i sobie tego życzy, więc grzecznie czekał na odtrącenie, które... nie nastało.

Dziewczyna położyła się w taki sposób, że to ona wtulała się w niego. Położyła głowę przy jego szyi i upajała się jego zapachem. Wiedziała, jak bardzo ryzykuje i jak nie na miejscu mogło jej zachowanie być, ale w końcu jest nastolatkiem, a oni robią błędy (choć wolała wierzyć, że jej czyny nimi nie są). Słyszała jak głośno odetchnął, słyszała jak szalało mu serce i podobało jej się to, że to ona tak na niego wpływa.

W uspokajającym geście zaczęła bawić się jego włosami i głaskać po głowie. Tak zawsze robiła jej mama, gdy ona nie czuła się najlepiej.

Kuroo nie potrafił walczyć, pozwolił sobie upajać się tą słodką chwilą. Oboje czerpali z swojego towarzystwa, garściami zbierali wszystkie pozytywne emocje. Poddali się sobie nawzajem i zasnęli w poczuciu bezpieczeństwa.

Dostali coś co tak długo pragnęli, a dostać nie mogli. Dostali siebie nawzajem.


	12. Ten z pożegnaniem

Odkąd Yuki powróciła do domu, a minął już okrąglutki miesiąc, dużo się zmieniło. Sytuacja finansowa rodziny Kuroda się poprawiła, Shimizu dostała znaczną podwyżkę i teraz mogła pozwolić sobie na odpuszczenie dodatkowych prac dorywczych. Pozwoliło to, aby Yuki i jej mama spędzały więcej czasu razem. Shimizu zaczynała odkrywać na nowo, co siedzi jej córce w głowie i znów widziała w niej tą małą roztrzepaną dziewczynkę, którą była jeszcze przed każdą wyniszczającą sytuacją.

Jakość snu dziewczyn również się polepszyła, coraz rzadziej nawiedzały ją koszmary. Teraz często przesypiała bezproblemowo caluteńką noc, miała więc dużo energii i jej niezdrowo blada cera oraz wory po oczami znikały.

Jedną z niewielu pogarszających się rzeczy, było zdrowie dziadka. Kuroda widziała, jak w jej obecności stara się pokazać, że nic mu nie jest, ale coraz bardziej trzęsące ręce bardzo go zdradzały. Szybko się męczył, miał ogromne zawroty głowy i napady duszności, a na sam czubek wchodzi kłujący ból w klatce piersiowej, który jako jedyny udaje mu się ukryć. Yuki i Shimizu zaczęły bardzo martwić się o jego bezpieczeństwo, więc postanowiły, że zamieszkają z Dziadkiem. Przeprowadzka definitywnie była męcząca i długa, ale dzięki pomocy Kuroo i Kenmy przebiegła troche przyjemniej.

Młoda Kuroda często zastanawiała się, dlaczego nie zrobiły tak od samego początku. Na jednym z ostatnich spacerów Shimizu przyznała się córce, że było jej głupio. Wracała po tylu latach, czuła się żałośnie, że nie była w stanie wcześniej odwiedzić czy częściej dzwonić do osoby, która uratowała ich dwójkę. Była zbyt dumna, by po tylu latach ponownie „pasożytować" na Dziadku. Każda obawa została szybko rozwiana, Dziadek był więcej jak uradowany ich powrotem i nigdy nie postrzegał tego jako pasożytnictwo.

— Co tam ci siedzi w głowie?

Cisza.

— Ziemia do Kurody!

— Przepraszam Kuroo, nie zauważyłam cię — posłała chłopakowi bardzo niezręczny i krzywy uśmiech.

Yuki jest chodzącym bałaganem, temu nikt nie zaprzeczy, ale od dzisiejszego ranka jest jeszcze większym niż zwykle. Odkąd zaczął się trening mało mówiła (nie, że normalnie mówi dużo, ale to było definitywnie poniżej niepisanej normy), unikała konfrontacji z jakimkolwiek członkiem drużyny i wszyscy zauważyli brak jej dużego promiennego uśmiechu, który najczęściej wywoływał Kuroo. Ich menadżerka od początku miała mętny wzrok, a jej ruchy były powolne i niedokładne. Tetsurou był co najmniej zaniepokojony jej zachowaniem, więc po treningu postanowił ją trochę pomęczyć i wybadać co się stało.

— Stoję koło ciebie cztery minuty, jak mogłaś mnie nie zauważyć? — Kuroo spojrzał na nią zmartwionym wzrokiem.

— Tak jakoś... — powiedziała ze wzrokiem wlepionym w własne buty. — Kuroo? — powiedziała spoglądając na chłopaka, którego wzrok wyrażał, aby kontynuowała. — Pamiętasz, gdy mówiłam ci dlaczego nie gram już w siatkówkę?

— Oczywiście, twoja przyjaciółka przyjęła stypendium i a ty nie chciałaś bez niej grać. — Na słowo „przyjaciółka" Yuki skrzywiła lekko twarz, co Kuroo od razu zauważył.

— Nie powiedziałam ci wtedy wszystkiego. Miko miała zostać pójść ze mną do Fukurōdani i grać dalej, ale zrobiłam to co potrafię najlepiej. Bezpodstawnie wybuchnęłam na nią, wyżyłam na niej moją złość. Zachowałam się jak palant i dostałam nauczkę. To przeze mnie zaakceptowała stypendium. — po jej zaczerwienionych policzkach zaczynały spływać gorzkie łzy, chłopak zareagował od razu, przytulając ją do siebie. Emocje ponownie zawładnęły dziewczyną i teraz cicho płakała wtulona w Tetsurou. — Od tamtego czasu żyje w przekonaniu, ż jestem potworem i szczerze mówiąc, po wszystkim co zrobiła, nie tylko jej, zasługuje na ten tytuł.

— Nie mów tak — wyszeptał cicho obejmując mocniej dziewczynę. — Nawet tak nie myśl, jesteśmy tylko głupimi nastolatkami, popełnianie błędów to nasza specjalność. Ważne jest wyciąganie wniosków z takich sytuacji, a oboje wiemy, że zaczęłaś się ostatnio zmieniać. Jestem z ciebie dumny, maluchu, jak każdy ewoluujesz, aby być lepszą sobą.

— Wiesz, że to ty mnie zmieniasz na lepsze? — powiedziała cicho dziewczyna. Tetsurou zatkało. Pierwszy raz usłyszał coś tak ważnego i wręcz intymnego od... kogokolwiek. Po ciszy, która trwała Yuki uświadomiła sobie, że powiedziała to nagłos. — Przepraszam, nie chciałam tego ująć w taki...

— Nikt nigdy nie powiedział czegoś tak ważnego — przerwał jej Kuroo. Yuki spojrzała zaszklonym wzrokiem na chłopaka i uświadomiła sobie, że i on uronił kilka łez. Tetsurou nie obchodziło to, jak żałośnie i słabo mogł wyglądać, w jej obecności nie miało to znaczenia, w końcu był bezpieczny. Yuki nie była pewna co zrobić, ale po chwili myślenia zdecydowała się na, w jej opinii, dość odważny krok. Jej ręce, którymi wcześniej obejmowała w pasie chłopaka, powędrowały do jego twarzy. Objęła jego policzki i delikatnymi ruchami ścierała mu łzy. Wzrok jakim w nia patrzył, tak bardzo wdzięczny i pełen miłości, był po prostu bezcenny. Widok jej rozpalonych, czerwonych policzków i troski w oczach sprawił, że Kuroo przepadł, wpadł głęboko i nie potrafił wyjść z tego transu, ale nie narzekał. Oboje byli bezbronni, ale opiekowali się sobą nawzajem.

Dźwięk otwieranych drzwi przerwał ich słodką chwilę, jak poparzeni odskoczyli od siebie i odwrócili się w stronę tego ktosia.

— Kuroo? Kuroda? Ja i Tora zostaniemy dłużej, więc możecie iść beze mnie — powiedział Kenma, stojąc w progu.

— Okej, to trzymaj się i miłego treningu — powiedziała Yuki. Jej glos był troszeczkę roztrzęsiony, ale chłopak zdecydował się nie wnikać i bez słowa udał się na salę. — No i ten, nie dokończyłam ci całej historii... Dzisiaj rano dostałam e-mail od niej, z prośbą o spotkanie, ponieważ jest w Tokyo.

— To chyba dobrze prawda?

Oboje nie zdawali sobie sprawy, jak bardzo czują niedosyt. Oboje wiedzieli, że to wszystko dzieje się bardzo szybko, w końcu znali się tylko kilka miesięcy, ale oboje są głęboko przekonani, że pragnął siebie nawzajem. Tak bardzo, jak wydaje się to absurdalne, uzależnili się od siebie, uczucia wobec siebie i sposób w jaki się czuli w swoim towarzystwie był czymś, czego ogromnie potrzebują. W końcu byli po prostu zepsutymi nastolatkami, którzy będąc razem byli troszeczkę mniej zepsuci.

— Szczerze mówiąc, nie mam pojęcia... To spotkanie może pójść źle w każdym aspekcie. Nie wiem nawet, czego ona oczekuje, co w jej głowie stanie się na i po spotkaniu. Nie wiem, czy chce się pogodzić, a może raz na zawsze powiedzieć mi jak bardzo mnie nienawidzi. Boje się Kuroo i to bardzo — powiedziała, spoglądając na chłopaka.

— Wszystko będzie dobrze. Zawsze możesz na mnie liczyć, jeśli coś się stanie to zrobię wszystko, aby ci pomoc — posłał jej lekki uśmiech.

— Dziękuje Kuroo, to naprawdę dużo dla mnie znaczy.

Yuki zebrała w sobie resztki odwagi i zdobyła się na szybkiego przytulasa. — Chodźmy już, zaczyna się ściemniać.

—^—

Widok Yuki był jak kubeł zimnej wody dla Miko. Siedziała tam, tupiąc nerwowo nóżką, bawiąc i wyginając palce, gryząc z stresu usta. Wyglądała... źle. Tak, jakby miała się zaraz rozpłakać albo dostać ataku paniki, w najgorszym przypadku oba naraz.

Inoue Miko dopiero wtedy zdała sobie sprawę, jak wielką krzywdę jej wyrządziła. Faktem było to, że jedynie oddała Yuki, ale ona wcisnęła nóż o wiele głębiej, niż zrobiła to Kuroda. Miko zrobiła coś, czego Yuki zawsze się obawiała, zostawiła ją samą sobie. Zniszczyła ją psychicznie, a potem wyrzuciła jak starą zabawkę. Prawdę mówiąc, Inoue nigdy nie trzymała urazy do Yuki i bardzo szybko zdała sobie sprawę, że jej wybuch był w dużej części winą jej ignorancji. Zaniedbała Yuki, była złą przyjaciółką i gdy Yuki jej to wygarnęła, straciła kontrole. A teraz widzi jak dużo kosztowało to jej delikatną przyjaciółkę. 

— Hej — powiedziała cała w nerwach Miko, stając przed dziewczyną.

— Oh, hej — Kuroda popatrzyła szybko na dziewczynę i ponownie spuściła wzrok na swoje dłonie, oparte na kolanach. — Zamówiłam ci zieloną herbatę — powiedziała, wskazując palcem na kubek po drugiej stronie stołu. — Nie jestem pewna czy to nadal twój ulubiony napój, ale zaryzykowałam...

— Dziękuje, to miłe, że pomyślałaś — odpowiedziała Miko, siadając naprzeciwko Kurody.

Siatkarka widziała, jak stres u Yuki wzrósł, jak uciekła wzrokiem i szukała zaczepienia. Chciała uciec, Kuroda nie czuła się komfortowo i miała wrażenie, jakby Inoue miała coś jej zaraz zrobić. Jej umysł zapamiętał ją jako ból, więc teraz panicznie bała się jej. Może było to dużą przesadą, ale jej mechanizm obronny działał na wysokich obrotach i teraz za wszelką cenę chce bronić właścicielkę.

— Yuki? Ja... przepraszam, za wszystko — powiedziała powoli, patrząc na zwisająca głowę Kurody. — Nigdy nie powinna cię zostawić, ani krzyczeć, ani powiedzieć tych wszystkich okropnych rzeczy. To było okropne i bardzo żałuje. To ja jestem tutaj potworem.

— Nie mów tak — przerwała jej szybko Yuki.

— Yuki, ale to prawda. Popatrz mi w oczy i powiedz prawdę! — rozkazała stanowczo.

Kuroda zacisnęła oczy z całej siły, zagryzła żeby, starając się nie rozpłakać. „Wszystko będzie dobrze. Zawsze możesz na mnie liczyć, jeśli coś się stanie to zrobię wszystko, aby ci pomoc" — słowa Kuroo zabrzmiały w jej głowie, dodały jej otuchy i odwagi.

— Nie jesteś potworem — powiedziała stanowczo Kuroda, patrząc Miko prosto w oczy, które z każdym jej słowem, zaczynały się szklić.

— Po wszystkim co ci zrobiłam, jak możesz nadal tak twierdzić? — Głos Miko zdradzał jak bardzo jest rozstrzęsiona.

— Ponieważ miałaś rację. Mam nie równo w głowie, jestem zepsuta i jestem okropną osobą, ale staram się zmienić. Dla mnie i dla osób, które kocham. Dorastam Miko — uśmiechnęła się blado w stronę dziewczyny. — Pracujemy nad własnym udoskonaleniem.

Cisza.

— Nie jesteś w stanie sobie wyobrazić, jak długo tkwiłam w przekonaniu, że nasza relacje była zdrowa, że cała ta sytuacja była normalna i ja wszystko zepsułam. Nocami płakałam, obwiniałam się, uciekałam z domu, raniłam się i myślałam, żeby zniknąć. W mojej głowie zasługiwałam tylko na ból, w końcu od zawsze mi wmawiano, że jestem tylko okropną, nikomu niepotrzebną osobą, więc uwierzyłam.

— Przepraszam Yuki, tak bardzo przepraszam — powiedziała płaczliwie Miko. — Byłam okropną przyjaciółką, zaniedbałam cię, a y jedynie chciałaś pokazać jak boli cię moje zachowanie.

— Ja również przepraszam, Miko. Nigdy nie powinnam zrobić tego w ten sposób.

Cisza jaka nastała po tych słowach była w pewien sposób oczyszczająca. Nadal było bardzo niekomfortowo i powietrze niemal dało się ciąć nożem, ale nie było to, aż tak złe.

— Wiem, że to raczej niemożliwe, ale wracam na stałe do Tokyo i chciałbym z tobą grać dla Fukurōdani, tak jak miało być od początku — powiedziała cicho Inoue.

Yuki kochała Miko, całym sercem, była jej pierwszą przyjaciółką i... miłością, okropnie pragnęła odnowić ich przyjaźń, ale to wszystko było nierealne. To nie było możliwe, Miko zrobiła za dużo dziur w jej psychice i Kuroda obawiała się, że już nigdy nie zaufa jej w ten sam sposób, co kiedyś. A co to za przyjaźń, w której nie ma zaufania? Ta relacja byłaby toksyczna i nie wniosłaby za dużo dobrego. Trzeba wiedzieć, kiedy odpuścić i Yuki czuła, że to już teraz.

— Miko... nie — uśmiechnęła się Yuki smutno. — Kocham cię z całego serca, nie tylko jako przyjaciółkę, ale nie uważasz, że to już nie jest nasz czas? — Miko wytrzeszczyła oczy na jej słowa, nigdy nie przypuszczała, że jej niższa przyjaciółką była w niej zakochana. Inoue szybko jednak uświadomiła sobie, że nigdy tak naprawdę nie znała jej dobrze, nie starała się przebić przez wszystkie bariery, więc teraz może jedynie winić siebie. — Nie możemy kurczowo trzymać się tego, co było. Obie wiemy, że wyrządziliśmy sobie za dużo złego — powiedziała, patrząc łagodnie w oczy Miko.

— Chyba masz racje... — Inoue spuściła wzrok. — Czy to już?

— Tak musi być Miko, wszystko musi się kiedyś skończyć — uśmiechnęła się lekko Yuki.

— W takim razie... Do zobaczenia kiedyś? — powiedziała smutno Inoue.

— Nie sądzę, aby kiedyś istniało — wysłała jej pocieszający uśmiech. — Sayonara Miko, dziękuję za wszystko — powiedziała, kłaniając najniżej jak potrafiła.

Inoue siedziała jeszcze długo po odejściu Kurody. Myślała o wszystkim, o każdym wspólnym treningu, meczu, o każdym uśmiechu Yuki, którym nigdy nie rzucała na prawo i lewo. Siedząc w kawiarni, w centrum Tokyo zaczęła doceniać każdą najmniejsza rzecz związaną z jej byłą przyjaciółką, starała się zapamiętać każdą chwilę spędzoną z Yuki. To było jej pożegnanie.

„Dziękuje Yuki, nawet nie wiesz, jak dużo mnie nauczyłaś i jak bardzo się zmieniasz, zaczynasz rozsiewać wokół siebie dobro. Wiem, ja po prostu czuje, że zajdziesz daleko. Nie jesteś potworem, nie jesteś okropną osobą. Sayonara Yuki, mam nadzieje, że jednak kiedyś istnieje."

—^—

Kuroo był dumny z Kurody. Teraz, gdy razem jechali do domu, po spotkaniu z Miko, Yuki opowiedziała mu, jak przebiegło spotkanie. Nie miał słów, które wyrażałby jego dumę.

— Która jest godzina? — zapytała Yuki, siedząca obok Tetsurou w metrze.

— Szósta trzydzieści siedem — opowiedział, sprawdzając na telefonie.

— Śliczna tapeta stalkerze — powiedziała Kuroda, śmiejąc się. Kuroo momentalnie się zawstydził, czubki jego uszu lekko zaczerwieniły, co Yuki zauważyła i uważała za okropnie urocze. Kurodzie już wcześniej wydawało się, że jego tapeta przedstawia ją, ale nigdy nie była w stanie dobrze dojrzeć, więc skorzystała teraz z okazji i podchwytem zobaczyła ją. Tak jak podejrzewała, jego tapeta przedstawiała ją, gdy spała wtulona w misia. Kuroo musiał zrobić to zdjęciem w dniu, w którym u niego nocowała. Nie była zła, tak w sumie to zrobiło jej się bardzo miło. W końcu taki dość odważny krok dużo oznacza, prawda?

— Dziękuje, ja również myślę, że mam piękna tapetę, w zasadzie to uważam, że mam najpiękniejszą na świecie — powiedział Kuroo, po czym na widok jej zawstydzenia uśmiechnął się chytrze. Wstał, zostawiając siedzącą Yuki w szoku. — Maluchu? Chodź, to nasza wysiadka.

Yuki powiedziała tylko szybkie „Już, już" i razem udali się w kierunku sklepu Dziadka.

— Dziękuję Kuroo, że tam ze mną pojechałeś.

— Nie ma sprawy — posłał jej promienny uśmiech.

Szli spokojnym, spacerowym tempem, a przed nimi był piękny widok zachodzącego słońca. Zatopieni we własnych myślach, czerpali z ostatnich, dzisiejszych promieni słońca na skórze. Ich ręce zwisające wspólnie w dół, co chwilę się ocierały. Ich ciała pobierały nawzajem ciepło drugiej osoby. Ich buzie nieustannie się uśmiechały, a ich wzrok co jakiś czas uciekał w stronę drugiej osoby.

Jej blada dłoń w końcu znalazła drogę do jego lekko opalonej i bardzo niepewnie zaczęła je łączyć. Jego dłoń mocno i pewnie trzymała jej małą, a jego kciuk z automatu zaczął zataczać i rysować na niej kółka.

— Kuroda? — Gdy w odpowiedzi usłyszał cichutkie „hmm", kontynuował. — Chciałabyś pójść ze mną na randkę?

Yuki nie zatrzymując się, popatrzyła się lekko zdziwiona na chłopaka, a on popatrzył na nią z iskierkami w oczach.

— Tak Kuroo, chciałbym pójść z tobą na randkę — uśmiechnęła się do niego błogo.

— To dobrze — oddał jej uśmiech i ścisnął leciutko jej dłoń.

Było idealnie.


	13. Ten, w którym wybuchają fajerwerki

Dzisiejsza sobota miała być dla Tetsurou najlepszym dniem w jego życiu. Przynajmniej on sam tak uważał. Ostatnie trzy tygodnie były całkowicie poświęcone męczą i siatkówce, więc dopiero teraz Kuroo idzie odebrać obiecaną mu randkę.

Pierwszą planowaną atrakcją była sama randka. Chłopak z pierwszej ręki dowiedział się czy Yuki nie ma żadnych planów na dzisiejszy dzień i postanowił ją zaskoczyć. Bardzo odważny krok, ale w końcu kto nie lubi małego ryzyka? Kuroda zgodziła się na randkę, nie sprecyzowała kiedy dokładnie ma się odbyć, to dlaczego nie zrobić jej dzisiaj?

Kuroo z dobrym nastawieniem i małym bukietem gipsówek, które są jej ulubionymi kwiatami, wszedł do sklepu. Gdy tylko jego noga przeszła przez próg, rozbrzmiał nieprzyjemny dźwięk zawieszonego u drzwi dzwoneczka. Za ladą siedział Dziadek i podnosząc wzrok z gazety na gościa zapytał:

— Czy to dla mnie?

— Co? Oh nie, to bukiet dla Kurody — odpowiedział zakłopotany.

— Szkoda, miałem nadzieje... — Z smutnym, lekkim uśmiechem powrócił do czytania dzisiejszego wydania. Kuroo zauważył, że gdy podniósł pełny kubek z herbatą, trochę się wylało. Jego ręce chorobliwie się trzęsły, co było tez widać po ruszającej się gazecie. — Nie przejmuj się tym — powiedział Dziadek, któremu również nie umknęło w jaki sposób młodzieniec przygląda się jego czynnością. — Yuki jest w ogródku, usiłuje naprawić płot, ale z tego co słyszę, słabo jej to idzie.

Jak na magiczne słowo, przez otwarte okno można było usłyszeć słowa frustracji.

— To ja może pójdę jej pomóc... — powiedział niepewnie Kuroo, wskazując na tylne drzwi wyjściowe.

— Idź, idź, przyda jej się — powiedział Dziadek. — Szkoda, mimo wszystko liczyłem, że mi się dostanie taki ładny bukiecik — dodał, kiedy Tetsurou nie był w stanie go już usłyszeć.

— To chyba jakiś żart i do tego nieśmieszny! Koniec z tym, mam to gdzieś — powiedziała twardo, kładąc się na trawie. Kuroo stanął nad nią i teraz słoneczko, które świeciło na jej twarz, zostało zasłoniete. — Dziadku mówiłam, że sobie poradzę! — powiedziała, gwałtownie wstając i otwierając oczy. — Kuroo? Co ty tu robisz?

— A no wiesz, takie tam, typowe sprawy. Ratuje damy w opresji, które zawołały o pomoc, a uwierz mi ciebie było słychać z drugiego końca Tokyo.

— Bardzo zabawne — uśmiechnęła się do niego pobłażliwie.

— Ale teraz tak na serio, chcesz, abym ci pomógł? — zapytał, kucając przy siedzącej Yuki. Dziewczyna popatrzyła na niego, jak na głupola.

— A potrafisz? Nie to, że nie wierzę w twoje możliwości, ale... Kogo ja próbuje oszukać, nie wierzę, że ci się uda — powiedziała z wrednym uśmieszkiem.

— No ładnie, weszło mi na samoocenę. Daj mi chwilkę muszę się iść wypłakać — powiedział, udając płacz.

— No już nie becz duży dzieciaku — położyła mu dłoń na ramieniu. — Doceniam chęci, ale chyba lepiej będzie jak to zostawimy. Moja mama zna się na takich rzeczach i później mi pomoże — posłała mu uśmiech. — To ten, w jakiej sprawie tu przyszedłeś?

— A mam coś dla ciebie — powiedział i wyciągnął zza pleców bukiet. — Plus liczę, że dzisiaj spełnisz moje marzenie i udasz się ze mną na obiecaną randkę.

Jej ręka, wcześniej leżąca na ramieniu chłopaka, powędrowała do pięknego bukietu jej ulubionych kwiatów.

— Są śliczne, dziękuję

Iskry w jej złotych, ciepłych oczach były jednym z najlepszych nagród, jakie Kuroo mógł sobie wymarzyć. Jej delikatne dłonie i dotyk, kiedy odbierała kwiaty parzył go w palce. Uroczy sposób w jaki się ekscytowała był lekiem na poszarpane nerwy chłopaka. Wciąż nie był w stanie uwierzyć, że tak wspaniała osoba faktycznie go lubiła, to wszystko wydawało się niemożliwe, a jednak takie nie było.

— Czekaj, czekaj. Ty tak na serio? — popatrzyła na niego zdziwiona. — Teraz? W sensie teraz, teraz? — powiedziała szybko.

— No tak, teraz, teraz — odpowiedział z uśmiechem.

— Ale musiałabym się ubrać, ty wyglądasz tak ślicznie, a ja mam na sobie koszulkę z King Kongiem i brudne z trawy, stare, dżinsowe spodenki. Wyglądam jak...

— Wyglądasz jak gorący bałagan, a jeśli tak bardzo chcesz się przebrać to poczekam — przerwał jej, zanim Yuki zdążyła brzydko się określić.

Dziewczyna bez słowa szybko wstała, chwyciła go za nadgarstek i zaczęła z nim szybko iść.

— Cześć Dzadku! — powiedziała wchodząc do sklepu. — Pa Dziadku! — dokończyła, gdy razem z głupio uśmiechający się Kuroo weszli do góry po schodach.

Każde pudło, które było tu przy przeprowadzce zniknęło i dopiero teraz Tetsurou był w stanie stwierdzić jak przytulnie tutaj jest. Ciemna drewniana podłoga, słabe oświetlenie, niski sufit i stare fotografie dodawały tajemniczości, ale przy tym sprawiały, że człowiek czuł się rodzinnie. Yuki prowadziła go przez długi korytarz i mniej więcej po środku tego korytarza znajdowały się drzwi do pokoju Yuki.

— Siadaj i się nie ruszaj — rozkazała, sadzając Kuroo na jej łóżku.

Pokój dziewczyny był dość... osobliwy. Oczywiście wiedział, że jej pokój nie będzie typowym damskim pokojem, bo i ona nie była typową dziewczyną. Mimo tego spodziewał się czegoś innego, sam do końca nie jest wstanie stwierdzić czego, ale na pewno nie tego. Pokój był wąski, ale długi, naprzeciwko wejścia było ogromne okno. Sięgało samego sufitu, a zaczynało się mniej więcej od jego kolan. Słońce, którego dzięki oknu było dużo, sprawiało, że pokój był miło ciepły, a oświetlenie przyjemne, te uczucie potęgowały żółte ściany. Przy oknie stało dużo wysokich roślin, których gatunków Kuroo nie znał, od sufitu do ziemi, oplatając ramę okna, rósł jakiegoś rodzaju pluszcz. Ze względu na budowę pokoju, wszystkie meble były ustawione po lewej stronie. Najbliżej okna było wysłużone łóżko z piękną kwiecistą narzutą. Potem było niewielkie ciemnobrązowe biurko, na którym teraz leżał podarowany dziewczynie bukiet, nad biurkiem wisiały półki, wypełnione książkami i podręcznikami. Najbliżej drzwi, praktycznie tuż przy ścianie stała spora ciemna szafa, w której akuratnie Kuroda poszukiwała ubrań. Ściana po lewej stronie była... zapierająca dech w piersiach. W oryginale cała czarna, niczym niewyróżniająca się i nie pasująca do pokoju, ale to co było na niej, było piękne. Ściana ta była ogromną tablicą, a na niej widniał piękny krajobraz narysowany kredami.

— Ty to narysowałaś?

— Co? — Yuki spojrzała na niego jak na wariata, po czym skierowała swój wzrok na ścianę, w którą Kuroo uparcie się wpatrywał. — Ah, tak, jeśli chcesz coś odrysować, na biurku są kredy. Ja zaraz wrócę, idę do łazienki się ubrać — powiedziała i szybko wyszła z pokoju.

Tetsurou nie miał serca tego niszczyć, ale bardzo go kusiło narysowanie czegoś, wiec postanowił zagospodarować ten mały pusty skrawek, tuż przy oknie. Po dużej ilości prób narysował on dwóch patyczkowych ludzików, trzymających się za ręce. Jeden z nich był ewidentnie nim, co było widać po koguciej fryzurze, a drugim była Yuki. Jej postać miała na sobie spódniczkę i jej fryzurę. Nie było to żadne dzieło sztuki, ale Kuroo był dumny ze swojego dzieła.

Yuki szybko uwinęła się z ubraniem, bo już po chwili przekroczyła prób drzwi, wprawiając Tetsurou w szok. Na jej ramieniu wisiała malutka torba. Urocze, brązowe spodenki do połowy ud, ładnie eksponowały jej nogi, do tego białą koszulkę na krótki rękaw z ulem wyszytym po lewej stronie klatki piersiowej. Jej uszy zdobiły błyszczące kolczyki, które idealnie pasowały do wyszycia na koszulce, ponieważ przedstawiały pszczoły. W teorii jej ubiór nie był niesamowity i niezwykły, ale Tetsurou uważał, że wyglada jak bogini.

— Wyglądasz zjawiskowo — powiedział z uśmiechem.

— A wcześniej nie wygldałam? — Yuki posłała mu cwaniacki uśmiech. Panika pojawiająca się na twarzy chłopaka, była dla niej w pewien sposób urocza. — Żartowałam Kuroo — zaśmiała się, gdy zobaczyła ulgę na jego buzi. — Idziemy? Gdzie mnie zabierasz?

— W miejsce, w którym to się zaczęło — powiedział tajemniczo.

—^—

— O jejku, to tutaj jeszcze stoi? Zawsze tutaj przesiadywałam — powiedziała Yuki z rozmarzonym uśmiechem.

Kuroo dobrze o tym pamiętał. Kuroda zawsze przesiadywała na drzewach, ale miała jedno ulubione. Sykomorę tak ogromną i wysoką, że była przerażająca. Yuki bardzo upodobała sobie to drzewo i godzinami na nim siedziała, będąc nieuchwytną dla niego.

— Cały czas na nią właziłaś, szczerze mówiąc jestem zdziwiony, że nigdy się nie połamałaś — powiedział wpatrując się w samiuteńki czubek drzewa, który teraz był jeszcze wyższy niż w dzieciństwie.

— Było kilka sytuacji, że prawie mi się udało. Raz noga mi się obślizgnęła i zleciałam kilka gałęzi niżej, w ostaniej chwili złapałam którąś i zawisłam kilka metrów nad ziemią — powiedziała krzywiąc się. — Chodź pokaże ci coś! — Jej humor szybko uległ zmianie i teraz z uśmiechem na ustach zaczęła wspinać się na drzewo. Kuroo nie chciał zostać w tyle i co ważniejsze nie chciał, aby coś jej się stało. Dziewczyna była okropnie zwinna i bardzo szybka, chłopak definitywnie nie radził sobie tak dobrze jak Yuki.

— Kuroda to nie jest zbyt dobry pomysł — powiedział z wyraźną obawą, ale jednak kontynuował powolną wspinaczkę.

— Tchórzysz? — zapytała, kiedy chłopak ją dogonił i stał po drugiej stronie pnia drzewa.

— Chyba śnisz — powiedział wychylając się na bok, aby spojrzeć na szczerzącą się buzie Kurody.

Kontrowali wspinaczkę, byli już bardzo wysoko, kiedy Yuki zarządziła zatrzymanie się. Usiedli naprzeciwko siebie, na sąsiadujących grubych gałęziach.

Widok jaki ujrzeli był... niesamowity. Zapierał dech w piersiach, sprawiał, że słowa stawały w gardle. Było stamtąd widać całą okolice mieszkalną, a w tle widniały ogromne budynki w centrum Tokyo.

— Już wiem, dlaczego zawsze tak tu przesiadywałaś. To jest piękne.

— Prawda? Uwierz mi, że to w porównaniu z wschodem słońca to nic. Kiedy miasto powoli budzi się do życia, a promienie coraz bardziej je okrywają, czuję się jak w niebie. — Jej melancholijny i błogi wzrok pokazywał, jak bardzo tęskni za takim widokiem. — A popatrz tutaj — wskazała na pień. Kuroo na początku był zdziwiony czemu pokazuje mu zwyczajny pień, ale dopiero po chwili był w stanie dostrzec napis.

— „Yuki tu była" — przeczytał na głos z wielkim uśmiechem.

Kuroda kochała jego uśmiech. Był tak pocieszający i szczery, miał w sobie to coś, co sprawiało, że w jej brzuchu latały motylki. Właściwie to uśmiech nie był jedyną rzeczą, która uwielbia u Tetsurou. Kochała każdą najmniejszą rzecz, wiążącą się z nim. Jego głupie docinki i cwany uśmiech. Sposób w jaki czubki jego uszu się rumienią i jak mocno się zawstydza, gdy ona powie mu coś miłego. To jak nigdy nie pozwala jej w siebie zwątpić. Jego błysk w oku i rozluźnienie, kiedy ona jest wokół. Sposób w jaki codziennie jej powtarza, że jest śliczna. To, że codziennie do szkoły robi jej pięknie udekorowane bentō. Sposób w jaki zawsze się o nią troszczy, martwi i to, że zawsze zadba o jej komfort. Kochała tego głupiutkiego, chłopaka, całym sercem.

— Wpatrujesz się we mnie, trochę to przerażajace — powiedział. Yuki zawstydzona przeniosła wzrok na napis, Kuroo z lekkim uśmiechem również to zrobił. — Przynajmniej spełniłaś obietnice.

— Wszystko dzięki tobie — posłała mu uśmiech. — Chcesz zostawić tu ślad? — Kuroo nie rozumiejąc o co jej chodzi, popatrzył na nią. Yuki zaczęła grzebać w swojej torbie i po chwili wyciągnęła z niej scyzoryk szwajcarski. — Dlaczego? Dlaczego nosisz ze sobą takie rzeczy? — zapytał załamany. W odpowiedzi Kuroda uśmiechnęła się głupio i wzruszyła ramionami.

— To prezent od Dziadka na moje piętnaste urodziny, nigdy się z nim nie rozłączam. — powiedziała — Robimy to czy nie? — zapytała z wręcz złowieszczym uśmiechem, na co Kuroo oddał jej identyczny uśmiech i zabrali się do robienia napisu.

„Kuroo Tetsurou i Kuroda Yuki tu byli!"

—^—

Kuroo idealnie zaplanował randkę, po ich małej wycieczce na drzewo zabrał Kurode na smaczne jedzonko i gorącą herbatkę. Dzisiejszego dnia odbywał się festyn, więc i tam dwójka nastolatków poszła. Grali w gry, wygrywali kupony i jedli śmieciowe jedzenie. Pod koniec zabawy zebrali wystarczającą ilość kuponów i zamienili je na pasujące do siebie kocie pluszaki.

Kiedy zaczęło się ściemniać, Tetsurou zaprowadził Yuki na najbliższy najwyżej położony punkt. Jak prawdziwy gentleman, którym jest, rozłożył swoją bluzę, aby Yuki nie siedziała na ziemi i usiadł obok niej pod gwiezdnym niebem.

— Dziękuję Kuroo, to był naprawdę wspaniały dzień

— Tetsurou. Mów mi Tetsurou — powiedział i odwrócił swoją głowę w lewo, w stronę Kurody.

— W takim razie, ty mów mi Yuki. — powiedziała, również obracając w jego stronę głowę.

Dopiero teraz dwójka nastolatków zdała sobie jak blisko są. Ich ramiona stykały się ze sobą, ich oddechy mieszały się w jedność, a wzrok skupiony był tylko i wyłącznie na drugiej osobie. W głowach szalało im milion myśli, a w uszach szumiała krew, ale mimo tego byli w stanie słyszeć swoje ciężkie oddechy. Wystarczył jeden impuls, jeden znak, a wszystko czego tak pragnęli spełni się. Po krótkiej chwili nadszedł on... Wzrok Kuroo na sekundę uciekł na usta dziewczyny, ale tylko tyle wystarczyło, aby ich usta się złączyły.

Kompletnie nie zwrócili uwagi na fajerwerki wybuchające w tle na niebie, bo teraz nic innego nie było ważne jak oni sami.

Mimo tego, że dla obojga był to ich pierwszy pocałunek, szybko odnaleźli się i wiedzieli co robić. Robili co nakazało im serce, idealnie się do siebie wpasowali, tak jakby od samego początku byli dla siebie stworzeni.

Delikatny nacisk jej słodkich, malinowych ust na jego, doprowadzały go do szału, w jego brzuchu było milion latających motyli, a serce głośno biło w klatce piersiowej.

Z każdym ruchem coraz pewniejszy nacisk jego ust na jej, sprawiały, że czuła się jak w raju. Jej zmysły były zaślepione, a brzuch przyjemnie się zaciskał, a serce próbowało się wyrwać.

Jej chichot i jego cichy śmiech, który rozbrzmiał po pocałunku, na zawsze zapadł im w pamięć.


	14. Ten z chłopięcą miłością

Yuki nie pamiętała za wiele dobrego z tamtej nocy. Krew, duszność, ciemność i jej głośny, mrożący krew w żyłach krzyk to jedne z niewielu wspomnień, które utkwiły jej w głowie. Słabe nogi i uczucie zapadającego się gruntu, łzy zalewające oczy, pot lejący się jej po plecach, próby zatrzymania torsji.

Pamięta ciemność, która otaczała ją z wszystkich stron. Jej ciało klęczące w czymś niepokojąco ciepłym. Nie była sama, gdy podniosła z ziemi wzrok, ktoś leżał obok niej. Wątła sylwetka niby człowieka. Obok niej kolejna i kolejna. Była otoczona martwymi ludźmi.

Czuła stęchły oddech Śmierci na jej karku. Coś, a może ktoś, położył na jej ramieniu dłoń. Ostatni raz spojrzała na ciała, a gdy ich twarze okazały się jej znajome, wypuściła z siebie przerażający krzyk.

...

— To nie jest zabawne Kuroo.

— Może jednak? Tak troszeczkę — zapytał z głupim uśmiechem na twarzy, jednocześnie gestem pokazując małą przestrzeń pomiędzy jego wskazującym palcem i kciukiem. W odpowiedzi otrzymał tylko twardy, karcący wzrok Kurody. — Ale teraz tak na serio, wszystko na pewno jest dobrze? — powiedział z powagą wymalowaną na twarzy, kładąc jednocześnie rękę na jej ramie w pocieszającym geście.

— Wydaje mi się, że tak. Od razu po przebudzeniu upewniam się, że wszyscy na pewno żyją, zresztą zadzwoniłam wtedy do ciebie. — Tetsurou skrzywił twarz na te słowa. Doskonale pamiętał jak w środku nocy zadzwoniła do niego roztrzęsiona Yuki. Opowiedziała co się stało kilkadziesiąt minut temu. Jak spanikowana sprawdzała czy Shimizu oraz Yoshida żyją, a później, gdy leki uspokajające działały dzwoniła do Akaashiego i niego. — Od tamtego czasu nic się nie wydarzyło, ale i tak chodzę zestresowana i nie potrafię zasnąć. 

— Wszystko będzie dobrze, Kuroda, to tylko sen — powiedział Kenma odrywając na chwilę wzrok z przenośnej konsoli.

— Dokładnie nie martw się tym za bardzo — uśmiechnął się Kuroo, przytulając ją do boku.

Nie chcąc marnować cennego czasu, w końcu dzisiaj był piątek, a piątki oznaczały nocne granie. Już jakiś czas temu Kenma wyszedł z inicjatywą zapraszania Yuki na ich piątkowe granie. Kuroo nie miał nic przeciwko, bo w końcu czemu miałby być przeciwko spędzaniu więcej czasu z najlepszym przyjacielem i przyjaciółką, którą w dodatku bardzo adoruje. W ten sposób w ich wieloletnią rutynę włączono Kurodę, która mimo małego doświadczenia w graniu, okazała się być naturalnym geniuszem.

Trójka wychodzących nastolatków już od przekroczenia progu wyjścia, była nieświadomie śledzona przez pewną nastolatką. Tą, która została odrzucona przez Kuroo. Byli obserwowani przez Kizume. Odkąd jej wybranek odrzucił jej zaloty, dostała hopla, chorobliwie chciała się pozbyć przeszkód stojących jej na drodze. Od kilku tygodni bacznie spisywała wszystkie obserwacje i była w stanie pochwalić się niezłym zbiorem informacji o przyjaciołach Kuroo.

Jednak mały Kenma nie był tak ważny, jego można łatwo się pozbyć i nie stoi on na drodze tak, jak ona, Kuroda Yuki. Ta mała, tępa, brzydka małpa, jak to lubiła określać Kizume. Już kilka dni temu zaczęła wprowadzać swój plan w życie. Cały czas ją śledziła czekając na idealna okazję, aby ją pogrążyć w oczach Tetsurou i dzisiaj jej cierpliwość miała się opłacić.

—^—

— Tęskniłam za tym — powiedziała Yuki. Słońce grzejące jej twarz, szum liści, zapach kwiatów i obecność siedzącego obok niej na ławce Keijiego. Spacer po parku to ich druga ulubiona wspólna czynność, pierwszą jest leżenie na dachu domu rodziny Akaashi i nadawanie sensu kształtom chmur.

— Ja też. Miło widzieć, że jest ci już lepiej. Bo jest lepiej, prawda?

— Szczerze mówiąc, nie umiem zasnąć, a gdy już nie się uda, to szybko się budzę. Od tamtego snu... Od tych dwóch dni nie zmrużyłam oka na więcej jak pół godziny.

— To może lepiej nie idź dzisiaj do Kenmy. Tak chyba będzie lepiej.

— Właśnie nie. Myślę, że z Tetsurou u boku będzie dobrze. Świadomość, że jest w tym samym pokoju, chyba pozwoli mi zasnąć na troszkę dłużej.

— Kochasz go co?

— Bardzo — spojrzała na przyjaciela z delikatnym uśmiechem.

Akaashi lubi ten uśmiech. Był szczery, delikatny i bardzo uczuciowy, w pewien sposób odzwierciedlał on jego właścicielkę. Serce Keijiego radowało się na myśl, że Yuki znalazła osobę, którą tak bardzo potrzebowała. — W zeszłym tygodniu... Pocałowaliśmy się — Yuki spojrzała kątem oka na przyjaciela, jednocześnie przygryzając wargę, aby zatrzymać ciągnący się na jej buzie uśmiech.

— Bardzo się za ciebie cieszę. Kuroo, mimo wszystkiego, jest naprawdę dobrą osobą, lepiej trafić nie mogłaś — posłał jej słaby uśmiech. Nie ważne jak próbował to ukryć i jemu doskwierało zmęczenie. Szkoła, treningi i wszystko inne zaczynało go wykańczać, ale i on miał osobę, która się nim opiekowała. Miał Bokuto. — Chodź pójdziemy coś zjeść. — I poszli, szkoda tylko, że nie zauważyli śledzącego ich cienia.

Bawili się i rozmawiali, tak jakby ich rozłąka nigdy się nie wydarzyła. Siedzieli sobie w kawiarence, zajadając się ciastem i popijając bezkofeinową kawą. Keiji dzielił się tym, co było w jego życiu, a Yuki dzeiliła się swoją sytuacją. Przez cały ten czas Akaashi był lekko zestresowany i Kuroda nie wiedziała dlaczego. Tymczasem on specjalnie omijał temat Kotarou i próbował się zebrać, aby powiedzieć jej o swoich uczuciach. W końcu nigdy nie mógł być w stu procentach pewny, że go zaakceptujesz.

— Yuki, muszę coś ci powiedzieć, ja chyba lubię Boku... — dźwięk dzwoniącego telefonu mu przerwał.

— Heh? To Bokuto senapi, odbiorę to może być coś ważnego... — Akaashi spojrzał na nią przerażony. — Halo?

— Kuroda-chan? Jest ważna sprawa — odezwał się glos w słuchawce, którego Keiji nie był w stanie usłyszeć. — Czy ty i Akaashi się kochacie? — Na jego słowa Yuki gwałtownie nabrała powietrza.

— Oczywiście, że nie! Skąd ci się w ogóle wzięło, że mogłabym go pokochać? On jest tylko przyjacielem, nie znaczy dla mnie nic więcej. Nie jestem nawet w stanie spojrzeć na niego pod innym względem, niż jako przyjaciel.

— Na pewno go nie kochasz?

— Na pewno go nie kocham. — Z każdym jej słowem, Akaashi zaczynał się coraz bardziej niepokoić. W jego głowie huczały pytania typu: „O co on ją pyta?"; „Dlaczego zadzwonił?" — Bokuto senpai, dlaczego pytasz?

— Bo... Bo ja musiałem być pewny.

— Pewny czego?

— Że nie jesteście razem.

— Czy ty... kochasz Keijiego?

— Proszę nie bądź zła!

— Nie jestem, nie mam powodu — przerwała mu. — Szczerze mówiąc chyba od samego początku czułam, że pomiędzy wami jest coś na rzeczy — powiedziała spoglądając na Akaashiego, co tylko wywołało u niego szybsze, zdenerwowane bicie serca. — On jest tutaj ze mną, chcesz, abym odesłała go do ciebie? Bo jeśli tak, w tym momencie każe mu do ciebie pobiec i wyznać sobie wszystko.

— Wyznać? To on też mnie lubi?

— Chyba próbował mi to powiedzieć, tuż zanim zadzwoniłeś. Bokuto senapi, czekaj proszę na niego na stacji. — Tymi słowami zakończyła rozmowę, patrząc przyjacielowi prosto w oczy.

Oboje Kotarou i Akaashi, któremu udało się wychwycić troche sens rozmowy, byli wniebowzięci i przerażeni.

— Keiji, całym moim sercem akceptuję cię i zawsze będę cię kochała, bez względu na twoją tożsamość, orientacje. Byłeś, jesteś i zawsze będziesz moim przyjacielem. Teraz, nie ważne jak absurdalne i niemożliwe to się wydaje, nakazuje ci do niego iść. Ten chłopak stracił dla ciebie głowę i lepiej, abyś powiedział mu co czujesz, zanim zrobi coś głupiego.

— Dziękuję Yuki — powiedział przytulając ją.

I pobiegł na stacje. Kuroda była z siebie zadowolona, w końcu dlaczego nie miałaby być? Teraz, gdy spotkanie się skończyło, mogła iść prosto do domu Kenmy, gdzie czeka na nią, dwójka wspaniałych osób. Nie tracąc czasu, zapłaciła i szybkim krokiem wyszła.

A cień, który wszędzie za nią łaził, uśmiechnął się diabelsko.

—^—

— Lewo, jest na lewo! Strzelaj! — krzyknął Kenma.

— Nie mam amunicji!

— Jak to nie masz amunicji?! Co ty w ogóle robisz?!

— Próbuje ją zabić!

— Bardzo agresywnie — powiedziała niewzruszona Yuki, śmiejąc się jednocześnie pod nosem. Odkąd Kuroo i Kenma grają w jednej drużynie, Kuroda nie robiła nic innego, jak miażdżenie ich w każdej rozgrywce. Bez żadnego wysiłku przejmowała ich bazę i wybijała jak robaki. Kuroo miał na sobie jakieś zaklęcie, bo drużyna, w której jest, zawsze przegrywa. Przekleństwo, pech albo zwyczajny brak umiejętności.

— Nie lubię tej gry — burknął Kuroo, gdy na jego ekranie ponownie zawitał napis „Nie żyjesz".

— Mówisz tak tylko dlatego, że przegrywasz — Yuki zaśmiała się.

— I co z tego? — powiedział niczym małe, obrażone dziecko.

— Jeden... Dwa... Trzy... — powiedział Kenma cicho pod nosem, gdy Tetsurou i Yuki kontynuowali przekomarzanie. — Bum.

Nagle cała baza Kurody wybuchnęła w drobny mak, nic nie zostało oszczędzone.

— Jak ty to...? — zapytała oniemiała Yuki, gdy na jej ekranie pojawił się napis, oznajmiający wygarnął przeciwnej drużyny.

— Podczas, gdy wy skupiacie się na mało ważnych rzeczach — powiedział Kozume, patrząc twardo na Kuroo — ja robię to co jest naprawdę istotne. Jak teraz dzielimy drużyny?

— Kenma chodźmy może spać, jest już późno, padamy z nóg. — Chodź Yuki nigdy nie powiedziałaby tego na głos (głównie dlatego, że nie chce się zachować niegrzecznie), ale zgadzała się z Kuroo.

— Mięczaki — powiedział, wyłączając laptop. — Nie obchodzi mnie gdzie będziecie spać, ja nie zamierzam ruszać się z mojego łóżka.

— Nikt nie zakładał, że je zwolnisz komuś — zaśmiał się Kuroo. — Ja i Yuki rozłożymy sobie futony tutaj na podłodze, koło łóżka.

—^—

— Mogę się przysunąć bliżej? — wyszeptał Kuroo, kiedy już wszyscy leżeli w łóżkach od trzydziestu minut. W egipskich ciemnościach, panujących w pokoju Kenmy, nie wiedział czy już śpi, ale jej nierówny oddech i ciągłe kręcenie się, ją zdradziło. — Przytulić jakby trochę? — zapytał nieporadnie.

— Jasne, chodź duży dzieciaku — odpowiedziała cichutko, nie chcąc dobudzić śpiącego już Kozume.

Kuroo natychmiast przysunął swój futon do jej i jeszcze szybciej ułożył się koło Kurody, a ona wtuliła się w jego bok. Ciemność, której tak bardzo boi się Tetsurou, teraz nie wydawała się taka straszna, a zaśnięcie, które było tak niemożliwe dla Yuki, teraz było na wyciągnięcie ręki.

— Tetsurou, czemu pachniesz czekoladą? — wyszeptała. Jej ciepły oddech na szyi Kuroo sprawił, że przez jego kręgosłup przeszedł przyjemny dreszcz.

— Podoba się? To mój nowy, czekoladowy płyn do mycia — odpowiedział cichutko z uśmiechem na twarzy, którego Yuki bardzo chciała zobaczyć, ale nie mogła.

— Jest bardzo przyjemny. — Wtuliła się jeszcze bardziej w chłopaka. Ciepło płynące z jego ciała i hipnotyzujący zapach, zaczynał utulać ją do snu, a kiedy obrócił się do niej bokiem i otulił ją ramionami, czuła się jak w bezpiecznej, komfortowej jaskini.

W głowie Kuroo huczały słowa dziewczyny, kiedy opowiadała mu o koszmarze i o tym, że ma problemy z snem. Teraz, gdy był tak blisko, chciał za wszelką cenę obronić ją przed wszystkim co złe.

Tego dnia udało mu się to, ale już w poniedziałek zapomni o tym opiekuńczym uczuciu potrzeby chronienia i to zło, przed którym tak bardzo chce ją chronić, pojawi się w najgorszej możliwej postaci. Ponieważ przybierze ona formę jego samego.

A zacznie się to od filmiku, wysłanego w niedziele z nieznanego mu numeru.


	15. Ten z pokazem magii

— Tetsurou możemy porozmawiać, proszę?

Yuki nie czuła się dobrze, była raczej najdalej od słowa dobrze. Jej ręce nie przestawały się trząść, dostawała napadów płaczu, które sprawiały, że dławiła się własnymi łzami, głos miała zdarty, a oczy i policzki napuchnięte.

Wcześniej tego dnia nie poszła do szkoły. Nie była w stanie spojrzeć mu w oczy, nie płacząc jednocześnie. Teraz było trochę lepiej, uspokoiła się, przyjęła do wiadomości sytuację, w której się znalazła. Tak bardzo pragnęła go spotkać, przytulić, poczuć się bezpieczną. Postanowiła, że poczeka na niego po treningu, jednak teraz, gdy już był obok niej, chciała uciec. Bardzo pragnęła cofnąć się w czasie, ale to było niemożliwe. Chciała cofnąć się kiedy wszystko było dobrze, kiedy było idealnie.

— Nie mamy o czym — powiedział twardo Kuroo. Jego ton głosu zdezorientował Yuki, w końcu dlaczego miałby być aż tak oschły?

— Tetsurou proszę, potrzebuję cię — powiedziała niemal płacząc.

— Kłamstwo. Idź lepiej do Akaashiego, on z chęcią się tobą zaopiekuje. — Wzrok, którym się wpatrywała w Kuroo, miał w sobie ogromną ilość bólu zmieszaną z strachem i niedowierzaniem. — Jak ci nie wstyd? Cały ten czas, wszystkie wspólne chwile, ty zwyczajnie się mną bawiłaś!

— Tetsurou... — powiedziała niepewnie i cicho Yuki.

— Żadne „Tetsurou"! Nie masz prawa tak do mnie mówić. Nie po tym jak mnie wykorzystałaś i zmieniłaś na kogoś innego, czy ty masz jakikolwiek szacunek do ludzkich uczuć poza własnymi?!

— Co chcesz przez to powiedzieć? Nie rozumiem.

— Oczywiście, że nie rozumiesz! Nie odzywaj się do mnie. Jesteś naprawdę okropną osobą, piękną na zewnątrz, ale w środku zgniłą — powiedział i odszedł.

Teraz nie było sensu powstrzymywać łez. Zostawił ją, to był koniec. Zrobił coś, co robiła każda osoba, a Yuki chyba zaczynała się przyzwyczajać. Nie była zła, ani smutna, w sumie to czuła pustkę. Chyba doszło do momentu, w którym została wyprana z jakichkolwiek emocji. Nie wiedziała co myśleć, co czuć i chyba nawet nie chciała robić tych rzeczy. Była zbyt zmęczona, zbyt wyczerpana, pragnęła tylko chwili spokoju.

— Yuki! Ta zazdrosna o ciebie dziewczyna chyba przesłała mu filmik, na którym... — Kenma widział wszytsko, a przede wszystkim widział ból, słyszał każde raniące słowo.

— Kenma, to nie ważne — przerwała mu.

— Ale... On to zrobil w emocjach. Jestem pewny, że wcale tak nie myśli, to wielkie nieporozumienie.

— Nie obchodzi mnie to.

— ...Dlaczego? Musisz mu wytłumaczyć, że to nie prawda. — Kozume był zdesperowany. Nie mógł pozwolić, aby Kuroo zepsuł coś tak wspaniałego i szczerego, jak ich relacja, przez filmik ewidentnie wyjęty z kontekstu.

— Nie muszę i najważniejsze nie chcę. Jestem zmęczona ciągłą walką, jeśli on wybiera wierzyć filmikowi i nie daje mi dojść do słowa, jaki jest sens? Do jutra Kenma — powiedziała słabo. Wzrok, którym obdarzyła drugoklasistę był tak przerażająco pusty, że posłał on dreszcz po ciele Kenmy...

—^—

— Yuki-chan! Pokazać ci magiczną sztuczkę?

— Tak poproszę — wysepleniła mała Kuroda.

Dzień, w którym Dziadek po raz pierwszy pokazał jej magiczne sztuczki był dniem pięknym, ciepłym i słonecznym, a sama Yuki miała tylko trzy latka. Temperatura była wysoka, przez co byli ubrani w krótkie spodenki i bluzki na ramiączkach, a do tego Yuki miała na sobie śliczną czapeczkę muchomorka. Siedzieli razem na trawie w ogródku, zajadali się arbuzem i grali w warcaby, a teraz mieli zacząć pokaz magii.

— Okej to teraz patrz uważnie — powiedział Dziadek, wtedy jeszcze tak młody i pełen energii. — Mam w ręce zwykłą monetę jak każdą inną, a teraz... — Po zaciśnięciu monety w dłoni i dmuchnięciu w nią, pieniądz zdawał się zniknąć. — Nie ma jej. — Z ust Yuki wydał się cichy okrzyk zdumienia.

— Jak to zrobiłeś? — zapytała zaciekawiona.

— Prawdziwy magik nigdy nie zdradza swoich sekretów — uśmiechnął się cwanie Dziadek. — Ale zobacz, to nie wszystko.

Haru wyciągnął swoją dłoń do twarzy malutkiej Yuki, pogilgotał ją za uchem i udał, że wyciąga z tamtąd monetę. — Patrz co miałaś schowane za uchem.

Kuroda nie potrafiła przestać się uśmiechać i śmiać. Sztuczka bardzo ją rozbawiła, więc jeszcze przez długi czas jej śliczny chichot wypełniał ogródek.

— Poproszę jeszcze raz, jeszcze raz! — Dziadek nie był w stanie oprzeć się jej wielkim, słodkim oczom i sztuczka została wykonana jeszcze raz...

—^—

— Mamo, Dziadku, już jestem! — powiedziała zmęczona Yuki, która właśnie wróciła po piątkowym nocowaniu u Kenmy. Sklep był zamknięty, więc musiała wejść tylnymi drzwiami, co już same w sobie było dziwne.

Przy zamkniętych drzwiach na piętro kręcił się Pirat, cały czas miaucząc i drapiąc drzwi.

— Co jest? — zapytała siebie samą zdziwiona Yuki. Po otworzeniu drzwi kot wleciał na piętro jak poparzony, jeszcze głośniej miaucząc.

Nie zwracając na kota uwagi, Yuki powoli wchodziła po schodach i w połowie zauważyła coś. Z piętra na najwyższe schody coś kapało, gęsta, lepka szkarłatna ciecz.

Potem wszystko działo się w zwolnionym tępie. Ciało Dziadka leżące u progu kuchni w jego własnej krwi. Jej panika, gwałtowny płacz, zasłaniający widoczność, ból rozwalający jej czaszkę od środka i trzęsące się ręce, które tak desperacko chwytały sweter Dziadka. Teraz i ona była cała we krwi, jej dżinsy i rękawy bluzy przesiąkły tą niepokojącą, ciepłą cieczą. Yuki jak przez mgłę pamięta dzwonienie na karetkę, jej głos był zapłakany, ale starała się uspokoić, dla dobra Dziadka. Zachowała wszystkie zasady pierwszej pomocy, wykonywała polecenia miłej Pani, która obiecała, że karetka zaraz przyjedzie.

Ratownicy zaopiekowali się nieprzytomnym Dziadkiem. Pamietała, jak zadawali pytania, dużo pytań. Odpowiedziała na każde, przez co bardzo im pomogła, dzięki temu między innymi zawiadomili mamę o całym wydarzeniu, która miała dzienną zmianę w szpitalu i jak na zarządzenie losu jechali właśnie do tego szpitala.

— Prawdopodobnie uratowałaś mu życie młoda damo, dobra robota. — Słowa ratownika wcale nie sprawiły, że czuła się dobrze, ale Yuki nie była z siebie dumna. Karetka odjechała, zostawili ją samą sobie

Gdy do domu wpadła mama Yuki dostała kolejnego ataku płaczu. Jej widok zepsuł mur, który tak długo trzymała dla dobra zdrowia Dziadka, ale teraz coś w niej pękło. Shimizu trzymała ją mocno w swoich ramionach i cierpliwie czekała aż się uspokoi. Yuki, niczym szalona osoba, majaczała pod nosem, w kółko powtarzała, że Dziadek umrze.

— Już spokojnie maluchu. Jestem tutaj, a Dziadek będzie się miał dobrze. — Shimizu sama nie wiedziała czy to prawda. Chciała wierzyć, że będzie dobrze, więc postanowiła karmić obie tym może kłamstwem.

Ta noc była długa, nie tylko dla Yuki, ale w większości dla Shimizu. Bała się, okropnie się bała. Po tym wszystkim co Haru zrobił dla niej oraz jej córki i teraz gdy ponownie wziął je pod opiekę, miał tak łatwo odejść?

Starsza Kuroda nie spała całą noc, zajadała nerwy i piła ogromną ilość kawy. Potrzebowała jednak pocieszenia w drugiej osobie, więc położyła się obok córki, która już godziny wcześniej zasnęła z wyczerpania i przytuliła się do niej mocno.

Teraz w uczuciu pustki i samotności, które obie kobiety tak dobrze odczuwały, wspierały siebie nawzajem. Bo co innego im zostało jak wspólna pomoc i życie w nadzieji, że będzie dobrze?

—^—

Tydzień. Od kłótni Kurody i Kuroo minął tydzień wzajemnego unikania.

Yuki nie była już taka sama. Teraz przypominała bardziej posąg siebie samej. W klasie siedziała nieruchomo, nie odzywała się, nie zwracała na nic uwagi, była zbyt zatracona w własnych ciemnych myślach, nie jadła, ledwo co piła, po prostu tam była. Kenma tęsknił za jej głosem, tęsknił za tym, gdy trącała go długopisem na lekcjach i zmuszała do pomocy w zadaniach. Na treningach robiła maksymalne minimum, robiła co jej kazano i nie wniosła nic więcej. Cicho wykonywała obowiązki, bez jej uśmiechu, którym czasem obdarzała drużynę, bez jej radosnego głosu i nieporadnych prób pomocy. Kenma próbował do niej dotrzeć, próbował zabrać ją z miejsca, w którym utknęła, nic nie działało...

Kuroo nie przychodził już do ich klasy, kazał wybrać Kenmie spędzanie czasu z nią lub nim, postawił mu ultimatum. Przez te ograniczenie i zmuszenie do wyboru Kozume nakrzyczał na niego, zrobił mu wykład o tym, jak może robić coś tak okropnego, a Kuroo miał to gdzieś. Tetsurou widział tylko jedną stronę monety i był przekonany, że to on jest ofiarą intrygi Yuki. Tymczasem Kizume korzystała z tego, że chłopak cierpi po stracie ważnej osoby i zajęła miejsce Yuki.

Nie zrozumcie Kuroo źle, on naprawdę miał wyrzuty sumienia i prawdziwie cierpiał po stracie Kurody, ale tłumił w sobie te uczucia. Nie nie chciał tego czuć w kierunku do osoby, która go „wykorzystała". Wypełnił pustkę Kizume tylko dlatego, że ona była pod ręką. Wmawiał sobie, że jakieś uczucie przyjdzie do niej z czasem i ślepo

Tydzień. Od wypadku Dziadka minął tydzień cichego cierpienia.

Nikt nie wiedział, nikt nie chciał wiedzieć, a Yuki wybrała milczenie. Nie czuła za dużo, pod każdym względem można określić ją wrakiem człowieka, ale było jednak coś, co towarzyszyło jej od samego początku. Była z nią Śmierć, stara, dobra przyjaciółka każdej żyjącej istoty, a dzisiaj miała ona położyć pocałunek na ustach jej ukochanej osoby i przytulić ją, jakby w geście pocieszenia.

—^—

— Hej Dziadku — powiedziała Yuki, wchodząc do sali szpitalnej, w której on przesiadywał. Widok, który Kuroda zawsze widziała odwiedzając, był straszny. Yoshida był przykuty do łóżka jakąś niewidzialną siłą, zbyt wyczerpany żeby się podnieść. Jego twarz była obrazem wyczerpania, a blada skóra wygladała strasznie na wychudzonym ciele.

— Cześć maluchu, jak tam było w szkole? — zapytał z słabym uśmiechem.

— Standardowo, nic ciekawego się nie działo. — Usiadła na stołku obok łóżka, jej torba wylądowała tuż przy jej nogach.

— Jadłaś?

— Nie... — powiedziała niczym małe dziecko złapane na gorącym uczynku. — A ty jadłeś? — zapytała z cwanym uśmiechem.

— Aj przestań, ta papka, którą oni śmią nazywać jedzeniem, nadaje się tylko do kosza.

Rozmowa ciągnęła się przez wiele godzin, po jakimś czasie dołączyła również Shimizu, która skończyła swoją zmianę. Było miło, oglądali telewizje, komentowali głupotę niektórych bohaterów, zjedli razem obiad, grali u karty, przez chwilę wszystko wydawało się jak dawniej. Kiedy zostało tylko pół godziny do zakończenia czasu na wizyty, czekała ich poważna rozmowa, której każdy wolałby uniknąć.

— Dziewczyny muszę być z wami szczery.

— Słuchamy — powiedziała Shimizu, trzymając rękę Dziadka.

— Czuję, że nie zostało mi dużo czasu. Obawiam się, że dzisiaj mogę się z wami żegnać ostatni raz. — Na twarzach całej trójki pojawiły się łzy. Yuki nie chciała tego słuchać, bała się. Z całej siły zacisnęła oczy i pragnęła, aby to co mówi Dziadek okazało się nieprawdą. — Yuki-chan... Nie płacz. Tak już musi być.

— Ale ja nie chcę. — Cicho płakała, trzasnąć głową w lewo i prawo. — Nie zostawiaj mnie samej, proszę — powiedziała przez łzy.

— Maluchu... Nie jesteś sama i nigdy nie będziesz, pamiętaj o tym. Nie możesz załamać się, gdy mnie już nie będzie. Musisz być silna nie dla mnie, nie dla jakiejkolwiek innej osoby, ale dla siebie. Idź przez świat z podniesioną głową i nigdy nie daj sobie wmówić, że jesteś złą osobą. — Yuki pokiwała tylko głową na znak zrozumienia i bez chwili wachania przytuliła delikatnie Dziadka, a on otoczył ją swoimi słabymi rękami. — Shimizu słońce — powiedział, gdy Yuki się już oderwała — kocham cię jak córkę, której nigdy nie miałem. Cieszę się, że tamtego dnia zaopiekowałem się tobą. Obie wniosłyście do mojego życia ogrom szczęścia, którego nigdy mógłbym nie zaznać. Jesteście silnymi kobietami, macie siebie nawzajem, więc pomagajcie i wspierajcie siebie. — Shimizu nie potrafiła zatrzymać łez, razem z córką cicho łkała, ściskając rękę Dziadka mocniej z każdym jego słowem. Zawdzięczała temu człowiekowi życie, nie była w stanie wyobrazić sobie świata, gdyby nie on. Zawsze przy niej był, opiekował się, gdy była w ciąży i długo po niej, wychował Yuki jak własną i nigdy nie pozwolił, aby czuły się źle.

Każdy musiał przetrawić jego słowa, siedzieli więc w tej okropnej ciszy tak długo, aż Dziadek nie zapytał:

— Yuki, czy chciałbyś może zobaczyć magiczną sztuczkę? No wiesz, tak ostatni raz — powiedział Dziadek, uśmiechając się smutno.

— Tak... Z wielką chęcią — oddała uśmiech.


	16. Ten, w którym emocje nie są tłumione

Tam gdzie jest złość, tam zawsze chowa się pod nią cierpienie, a Yuki cierpiała i to bardzo. Jej ciałem władała wściekłość, która z każdym dniem rosła.

Dzisiaj był pierwszy dzień od śmierci Dziadka, w którym musiała iść do szkoły. Shimizu kazała jej tam iść pod pretekstem dużych zaległości, ale Yuki podejrzewała, że w ten sposób Mama chciała skupić jej uwagę na innych rzeczach. W pewnym sensie się jej udało, bo teraz jej myśli pochłonął stres i strach związany z spotkaniem pewnych osób... Nie miała jednak wyjścia i teraz pod groźbą Mamy, że osobiście ją przyprowadzi do szkoły, przekraczała próg własnej klasy.

Nie była pierwszą osobą w klasie, Kenma już siedział w swojej ławce. Gdy ją zauważył, od razu do niej popędził i ją przytulił. On wiedział, Yuki napisała do niego o tym co się wydarzyło oraz o tym nieszczęsnym zaproszeniu na jutrzejszy pogrzeb.

Kozume był lekko zdenerwowany, że dziewczyna przez okropnie długi czas nie mówiła o wypadku i chodziła do szkoły, jakby nigdy nic, a potem o tym, że Dziadka z nimi nie ma. Faktem jest, że nie znał go tak dobrze i miał okazję go spotkać tylko kilka razy, ale wciąż bolała go wizja tak ogromnego cierpienia Yuki. Nie dziwił się jej jednak, w pewnym sensie rozumiał jej motywacje i dlaczego postąpiła tak, a nie inaczej, więc mimo lekkiego wzburzenia nie miał jej niczego za złe.

— Dziękuję Kenma. Miło wiedzieć, że kogoś faktycznie obchodzę — powiedziała, zaciskając dłonie na materiale jego marynarki. Na chwilę jej ciało zostało przejęte przez spokój, a złość została odsunięta na bok.

— Nie mów tak, wszyscy się o ciebie martwimy. Mam na myśli drużynę i może nigdy tego nie powiedział, ale... Kuroo też się martwi.

Kuroda nie chciała, żeby się martwił. Tetsurou zranił ją i to bardzo, ale Yuki nie chce powtórz swojego błędu i chować urazę. Jakby na to nie patrzeć, ona zrobiła kiedyś bardzo podobną rzecz i zostało jej to wybaczone. Może pomiędzy nią i Kuroo nigdy nie będzie już tak samo, ale ona nie chce spędzić życia w nienawiści.

— Kenma... Ja chciałbym porozmawiać dzisiaj z nim — powiedziała odrywając się od chłopaka.

— Jesteś pewna? — zapytał zaniepokojonym głosem, a gdy Yuki pokiwała głową na potwierdzenie kontynuował — Da się zrobić, tylko jest jeden problem, taki dość duży. Kizume chodzi z nim wszędzie, nigdy nie spotkasz ich osobno.

— Damy jakoś radę... — Na jej twarzy pojawił się smutny uśmiech. — Chodźmy usiąść, chcę oderwać się od tego wszystkiego i po prostu obejrzeć jak grasz — powiedziała, ciągnąć chłopaka w stronę ich ławek.

Oboje byli bardzo skupieni na grze, nie zauważyli coraz to większej ilości schodzących się uczniów. Nie zauważyli też, gdy pewien czarnowłosy siatkarz stanął w progu, przyglądając się Kurodzie z nostalgicznym, lekkim uśmiechem i tęsknym wzrokiem. A gdyby nie dzwonek oznajmiający rozpoczęcie lekcji, prawdopodobnie stałby tam przez jeszcze długi czas.

—^—

— Kuroo, możemy porozmawiać?

Yuki miała już po dziurki w nosie Kizume, cały dzień prowokowała ją i nie pozwalała jej porozmawiać z Tetsurou. Teraz, gdy te papużki nierozłączki się pokłóciły skorzystała z okazji i razem z Kenmą, który teraz stał w za Yuki w odpowiedniej odległości, aby dać im prywatność, poszła na rozmowę przed ich treningiem. Stali przed wejściem na sale gimnastyczną, skąpani w pięknych promieniach słońca i w grobowej atmosferze.

— Nie mam tobie nic do powiedzenia.

Kuroo cierpiał, sam wpakował się w to bagno, a teraz zamiast próbować z niego wyjść, brnął jeszcze dalej i zapadał się głębiej. Tęsknił za Kurodą, za jej uśmiechem, zapachem, ciepłym wzorkiem, dotykiem i głosem, który tak bardzo dla niego łagodniał. Jednak strach przed odrzuceniem i bólem był zbyt wielki, aby go zignorować. Uczucia z dzieciństwa, które odczuwał, gdy jego mama zostawiła go, zaczynały powracać i Kuroo nieświadomie próbował się bronić od ponownego bólu.

— Tetsurou proszę! — rozkazała błagającym głosem.

— Powiedziałem coś! — krzyknął, a w oczach Yuki natychmiast pojawiły się łzy. — Trzymaj się ode mnie z daleka, zanim zrobisz więcej szkód.

— Dlaczego mnie nawet nie posłuchasz? — Łzy, które tak bardzo starała się powstrzymać, zaczynały tworzyć mokre dróżki na jej bladej skórze. Jej głoś był cichy, ale przepełniony bólem. Ręka, którą wyciągnęła do Kuroo i która została odtrącona, zaczęła trząść się z nerwów.

Yuki nie potrafiła wytrzymać, nie chciała tego już robić. Chciała uciec, schować się i pogrążyć w upokorzeniu oraz cierpieniu. Szybko wyminęła Tetsurou i pobiegła w kierunku damskiej szatni. Jednak nie było jej to dane, bo zza rogu wpadła na kogoś. Podniosła wzrok i od razu wiedziała kto to, wpadła w Kizume. Wpatrywała się w nią swoimi szklanymi oczami, a ona zrobiła najgorszą możliwą rzecz.

— Wszystko słyszałam, on nie chce cię znać, rozumiesz to larwo?

— Przepraszam?

— Jesteś tylko nic nie wartym robakiem. Szybko się po tobie pozbierał, widocznie jesteś łatwa do zastąpienia. Jeszcze trochę i będzie on w całości mój, a ty nie będziesz mogła zrobić z tym nic. Tylko on i ja, bez ciebie i tego żałosnego dzieciaka, który był jego przyjacielem. Nikt nie będzie za tobą tęsknił — powiedziała twardo, a w jej oczach było widać parzącą nienawiść. — Tak po drodze, to co powiedziałaś na spotkaniu z tym czarnowłosy chłopakiem w piątek, było bardzo pomocne do osiągnięcia tego, czego chciałam. Naprawdę świetny materiał na filmik — powiedziała z ogromna kpiną w głosie i zwycięskim uśmiechem.

Miarka się przebrała, Kizume cały dzień dokuczała Kurodzie, a teraz jej słowa były decydujące.

Yuki pierwszy raz w życiu nie żałowała tego, że dała się ponieść emocją. Zebrała w sobie całą siłę i uderzyła trzecioklasietkę prosto w nos.

— Ty pindo! — wykrzyczała czarnowłosa trzecioklasistka. Ręka Yuki bolała jak cholera, przez co zaczęła podejrzewać, że uderzając Kizume mogła sama sobie zrobić lekką krzywdę. Jednak starsza dziewczyna nie była dłużna i już po chwili rzuciła się na Yuki. Upadek na ziemie pozbawił Kurodę oddechu i dał ból głowy. Kizume wręcz desperacko próbowała coś jej zrobić, jednak młodsza nastolatka mocno trzymała ją za ramiona i podsuwając pod nią nogi, skopała rywalkę na bok. Teraz to ona była na niej, siedziała jej na biodrach długo walczyła z chęcią roztrzaskania jej twarzy. Gdy już miała się zamachnąć, coś powstrzymała ją. Silne ramiona oplotły się w jej talii i mocno trzymając, podniosły z dziewczyny. Yuki wiedziała, że był to Kuroo, nie zatrzymało ją to jednak od prób uwolnienia, kopania i krzyku.

— Nie dotykaj mnie! Puść mnie! — Kuroo mimo tego, że dostał z łokcia w brzuch, cały czas trzymał Kurodę. — Brzydzisz mnie, natomiast mnie zostaw! — rozkazała. Tetsurou czuł, jakby dostał po pysku, jednak w rzeczywistości były to tylko bolesne słowa. „Ona... Się mną brzydzi?" — pomyślał.

Po jej słowach nastolatek puścił ją niemal natychmiast. Gdy jej zapłakane, jednak pełne ognia, oczy spotkały jego przepełnione bólem, prychnęła, wzięła swoją torbę i zwyczajnie odbiegła od niego.

Kuroo i Kenma widzieli ich walkę, słyszeli nawet kłótnie i dopiero wtedy trzecioklasista przejrzał na oczy. Kiedy on myślał, że padł ofiarą intrygi Yuki, tak naprawdę był ofiarą Kizume.

Szok, który właśnie przeżył nie pozwalał mu się ruszyć, więc tylko obserwował, jak Yuki ucieka, jak Kenma za nią biegnie, jednak sam nie zrobił nic.

—^—

Dzień, w którym rodzina Kuroda wyprowadzała się był brzydki i można powiedzieć, że reprezentował uczucia tej rodziny i Yoshidy. Niebo było zasłonięte, płaczącymi chmurami, które zabierały promienie słoneczne światu.

— Nie chcę jechać, ten cały pomysł jest głupi — burknęła Yuki.

Miała rację, ten pomysł był głupi, ale ona była zwykłym dzieckiem i nie miała większego wpływu na ta decyzje.

— Nie przesadzaj. Znajdziesz nowe koleżanki i kolegów, pójdziesz do świetnej, nowej szkoły, będzie dobrze! — Mama Yuki miała przynajmniej taką nadzieje. Nie była pewna czy faktycznie będzie dobrze, ale do odważnych świat należy...

— Dokładnie maluchu, to świetna okazja do...

— Ale ciebie tam nie będzie! — przerwała Dziadkowi. — A to z góry oznacza, że nie będzie „dobrze" i to nie jest „świetna okazja", to jest głupota.

— Yuki naprawdę robisz z tego problem, bez marudzenia wskakuj do auta — powiedziała Shimizu. Młoda dziewczyna wyraźnie posmutniała, nie chciała jechać, nie było jej tu źle. Fakt nie było też wspaniale, ale ona nigdy nie wymagała, żeby życie było idealne. Wystarczyło jej skromne życie z Mamą, Dziadkiem i Piratem, bo w końcu tylko oni byli jej potrzebni do prawdziwego szczęścia.

— Czy naprawdę musimy się rozłączyć? — Yuki zwróciła smutne oczy w stronę Dziadka.

— Obawiam się, że tak... — kucnął przed dziewczyną i przytulił ją.

— Ale to nie tak powinna działać rodzina. — Jej cichy głos był przepełniony smutkiem, a chude ręce ściskały kurczowo kołnierz koszuli Dziadka.

— Masz rację, ale spokojnie. To nie koniec, jeszcze się kiedyś spotkamy.

Kilka minut później samochód odjechał, już ich nie było. Dziadek został sam...

—^—

Kenma próbował, jednak nie był w stanie dostać się ani do pomieszczenia, ani do dziewczyny. Yuki zamknęła się w szatni, a Kozume nie miał wystarczającej ilości siły fizycznej, aby cokolwiek zrobić. Mogł tylko do niej przemówić, co nie było łatwe, kiedy wszystko co słyszał to płacz, krzyk i coś co brzmiało jak uderzenia.

Było źle, było bardzo źle. Prośby Kenmy nie działały, jego słowa nie pomagały, zaczynał panikować, że dziewczyna zrobi sobie coś. Nagle wszystko ucichło, zero krzyku mrożącego krew w żyłach, zero płaczu przeszywającego serce, po prostu nic. Taki stan utrzymywał się przez dziesięć minut, co jakiś czas przerywany wypowiedziami Kenmy. Odgłos otwieranego zamka wypełnił chłopaka, który momentalnie nabrał nadzieji. Odczekał chwilę i otworzył drzwi, a naprzeciwko, tuż w rogu siedziała skulona Kuroda. Kiwała się do przodu i do tyłu mamrocząc coś pod nosem. Pomieszczenie wyglądało jakby przeszedł w nim huragan, ławeczki poprzewracane, szafki miały w sobie lekkie wgięcia, a zawartość torby Yuki, leżała porozrzucana. Kenma znał ten stan i to aż na dobrze. Najpierw niekontrolowana złość i chęć zniszczenia, a potem atak paniki. Słyszał jak szeptała pod nosem, że to wszystko jej wina, że bez Dziadka sobie nie poradzi, że nie chce już tutaj być, że chce zniknąć... Pogrążała się w tak dobrze znanej jej ciemności i teraz nie było Dziadka, nie było Kuroo, nie było nikogo, kto mógłby ją wyciągnąć z tamtąd raz na zawsze.

Kozume zrobił coś co zawsze pozwalało jemu się uspokoić, wziął z ziemi słuchawki i telefon dziewczyny. Podłączył urządzenie, założył jej słuchawki i puścił jedna z jej playlist, notując sobie w głowie, aby przekonać kiedyś Yuki na założenie kodu bezpieczeństwa w telefonie. Muzyka skutecznie zagłuszyła jej myśli, więc już po chwili dziewczyna zaczynała się uspokajać i rozluźniać. A gdy ona dochodziła do siebie, Kenma wziął się za powolne sprzątnie.

— Dziękuje Kenma — powiedziała ledwo słyszalne i słabo Yuki.

— Już to dzisiaj mówiłaś — uśmiechnął się do niej lekko. — Nie ma za co Kuroda.


	17. Ten z listem

Drogi Dziadku!

Szczerze? Dziwnie się czuje, pisząc do Ciebie z wiedzą, że tak naprawdę już Cię nie ma. Mama stwierdziła, że napisanie takiego listu, pomoże mi, pogodzić się z Twoją śmiercią. Może mieć racje, nie wiem, ale nie szkodzi spróbować. Na jutrzejszej ceremonii ten list będzie pochowany razem z tobą, nie wierzę, że coś po śmierci faktycznie istnieje, ale ponownie nie zaboli mnie, gdy spróbuje.

No właśnie, pogodzenie się... Nie za dobrze mi to idzie. Niezbyt sobie radzę. Próbowałam porozmawiać z Tetsurou (wiem, że kazał mi tak do siebie nie mówić, ale nic nie mogę na to poradzić) i nie wyszło, okrzyczał mnie. Do tego dowiedziałam się kto stoi za tym filmikiem. Pewna trzecioklasistka, która zakochała się w Kuroo nagrała moją rozmowę z Akaashim, która wyrwana z kontekstu, była bardzo dwuznaczna. Kizume — bo tak nazywa się ta dziewczyna — powiedziała mi to sama, a wcześniej pluła jadem. Chyba powinnam wspomnieć, że od Twojej śmierci buzuje we mnie nieustanna złość i tak jakoś doszło do małej bójki, ale nie martw się, ja wygrałam.

Mama radzi sobie trochę lepiej, skupiła się nad pracą i planowaniem pogrzebu, ale bez strachu nadal poświęca mi dużo uwagi i opiekuje się mną. Jej sposób na poradzenie sobie to ucieczka w wir pracy, oboje dobrze o tym wiemy. Pirat bardzo za tobą tęskni (jak każdy zresztą), cały czas szuka Cię po domu i sklepie, płacząc przy tym okropnie. Nam wszystkim Cię brakuje, dziwnie tak wchodzić do sklepu i widzieć pustkę za ladą albo nie słyszeć twojego fałszowania w całym domu.

Myślę, że powinnam tez wspomnieć o takim małym incydencie. Możliwe, zaznaczam możliwe, że po bójce dostałam ataku agresji, a później paniki, ale ponownie nie obawiaj się, Kenma mi pomógł.

No właśnie, Kenma. Jako jedyny zauważył, że coś jest nie tak, jako jedyny starał się mi pomóc. Kozume to naprawdę złoty człowiek. Jest kilka powodów, przez które nie zatraciłam się we własnych uczuciowych sidłach, a on jest jednym z nich.

Bardzo staram się zaakceptować Twoją smierć, ale pustka, która została w moim życiu oraz sercu, nieustannie mi to uniemożliwia. Jest smutno bez ciebie, przerażająco cicho oraz pusto. Mam wrażenie, że oprócz Ciebie oraz Tetsurou, tracę też siebie i boję się, że w którymś momencie mogę nie wrócić. Udaje, że sobie radzę, ale bez was obu czuje się... pokonana? Tak, to chyba dobre określenie.

Po twojej śmierci przez długi czas odcinałam się od świata (tak do prawdę, trwa to do teraz). Na początku moje nogi trzęsły się tak mocno, że nie potrafiłam chodzić. Głowa okropnie bolała mnie od płaczu i nie pamiętam, żebym krzyczała, ale gardło miałam zdarte. Nie jadłam, a gdy już mama mnie zmusiła do jedzenia, to od razu je zwracałam, nie specjalnie oczywiście. Nie potrafiłam myśleć o czymkolwiek innym jak o tym, że leżysz martwy w kostnicy.

Umiem jednak znaleść dobre aspekty, na przykład miałam okazję się z tobą pożegnać, a to już jest coś, prawda? W wielu przypadkach smierć przychodzi nagle, a ja miałam okazje podziękować Ci za wszystko i nie żałuje, że nie zamieniłam z tobą ostatnich słów. Śmierć nie zabrała Cię gwałtownie, była na tyle łaskawa, że razem z mamą mogłyśmy nacieszyć się jeszcze trochę twoim towarzystwem. Wiem też, że odszedłeś spokojnie i bezboleśnie, a świadomość tego bardzo pomaga.

Śmierć zawsze wydawała mi się bardzo odległa, może nawet niemożliwa? W końcu mamy przekonanie, szczególnie gdy jesteśmy mali, że osoby, będące przy nas, są z nami na zawsze. Wydaje nam się, że takich osób nigdy nam nie zabraknie i przestajemy ich doceniać. Kiedy znalazłam Cię nieprzytomnego na podłodze, śmierć była tak blisko, czułam ją w pomieszczeniu. Przytulała Cię i tylko chwile dzieliły ją od złożenia śmiercionośnego pocałunku na twoich ustach. Do dzisiaj uważam, że to powinnam być ja. Gdybym mogła oddałbym Ci moje życie, abyś mógł pożyć dłużej. Zasługujesz na to, pomogłeś mnie i Mamie niezliczoną ilość razów i wniosłeś w świat tyle dobrego... Nie tylko w nasz świat, ale ogólnie. Jesteś niesamowitym człowiekiem. Byłeś...? Nie jestem jeszcze przyzwyczajona do tego.

Jak wiesz jutro jest uroczystość pogrzebowa, bardzo nalegałam, abyś został pochowany zaraz obok mojej Cioci. Nigdy jej nie poznałam, ale z opowiadań Mamy wiem, że jest tak niesamowitym człowiekiem jak ty. Czuje, że polubilibyście się. Jestem pewna, że jest to lepszy pomysł niż pochowanie Cię z twoimi rodzicami, którzy, bez obrazy, byli do dupy.

Pamiętasz ten dzień, w którym skaleczyłam się w kolano? Jadłam wtedy loda i razem szliśmy na plac zabaw. Byłam zbyt podekscytowana i podeszłam Ci pod nogi. Matko, gdy upadłam na ten głupi kamienisty chodnik tyle krwi się lało... Tak bardzo wtedy spanikowałeś, pamietam jak wpadłeś ze mną na pogotowie, a ja zamiast płakać, uśmiechałam się, bo byłam tak bardzo szczęśliwa, że jestem noszona na rękach. Ostatnio mi się to przypomniało, gdy przeglądałam albumy z zdjęciami i zobaczyłam jedno z mną, siedzącą ci na kolanach z opatrunkiem na kolanie i nowym lodem w ręce. Byłam tak z siebie dumna... i szczęśliwa, a ty miałeś widoczną ulgę na twarzy, że jednak jestem cała. Dziwnie było Cię widzieć na tym zdjęciu, gdy jeszcze kompletnie nie osiwiałeś i nie nie nabijam się z Ciebie, bo one dodawały Ci uroku.

Tak czy siak, chciałbym Ci podziękować. Uratowałeś życie Mamie i doprowadziłeś mnie na ten świat. Zaopiekowałeś, uczyłeś, wychowałeś, pomagałeś. Byłeś najlepszą rodziną, jaką mogłam sobie wymarzyć i za to serdecznie Ci dziękuję. Mam nadzieje, że gdziekolwiek teraz jesteś masz się dobrze. Żałuje i ubolewam, że nie jestem w stanie usłyszeć twojego śmiechu i głosu, że nie mogę podziwiać twojego serdeczne uśmiechu, którym mnie obdarzałeś. Tak bardzo ostatni raz chciałabym Cię przytulić i po prostu być obok ciebie.

Na zawsze Twoja,  
Kuroda Yuki.


	18. Ten z szczodrym czasem

Kuroo czuł, że zawiódł. Stojąc nad grobem Yoshidy Haru, poczucie winy zdawało się zabijać go z potrójną mocą. Miał jedno zadanie, zadbać o Yuki i upewnić się, że już zawsze będzie bezpieczna. Jednak zawiódł, zamiast zburzyć mur bólu i złych wspomnień, on dołożył kilka mocnych cegieł. A teraz, gdy wpatrywał się w wyryte na nagrobku imię Dziadka, jego żołądek skręcał się, prawie zmuszając nastolatka do mdłości. Nie miał okazji się pożegnać, nie był w stanie spełnić jego obietnicy.

Tetsurou zawsze uważał się za raczej inteligentną i rozważną osobę, a jednak zgubiła go jego głupota i zazdrość, a to doprowadzało go do ogromnej złości.  
Kuroda nie była na niego zła. Właściwie to wybaczyła mu wszystko bardzo szybko. Może było to ślepe przywiązanie czy miłość, w końcu on sam był jej słabym punktem. Może zwyczajnie rozumiała go i w jego czynach widziała pełną nienawiści, młodszą wersję siebie, a w tamtych czasach wszystko, czego pragnęła to odrobina wyrozumiałości i przebaczenie. Tetsurou jak nikt inny nauczył ją, bycia lepszą osobą, a przebaczenie mu głupiego błędu było o wiele lepsze, niż chowanie się za nienawiścią i urazem. W końcu jej dawna przyjaciółka Miko wybaczyła jej, więc dlaczego ona nie mogłaby zrobić tego samego dla Kuroo?

Nastolatek nie widział jak mu się przyglądała, nie słyszał jej cicho stawianych kroków, ale czuł jej obecność. Na początku tłumaczył to sobie zwykłą tęsknotą i poczuciem winy, ale teraz, gdy stanęła obok niego, jej obecność była przytłaczająca. Nie mówiła, nie krzyczała, nie płakała, nie robiła mu żadnego kazania. Po prostu stała, tępo wpatrzona przed siebie. Jej oczy wydawały się niezmienne, pełne rodzinnego ciepła i miłości, a podkrążenia, które były widoczne pod nimi, nie obierały jej żadnego uroku. Jej skóra była blada, a ciało ubrane w czarną bluzę zdawało się być okropnie kruche. Była niczym porcelanowa lalka, bez wyraźnej ekspresji na twarzy, z pięknymi, lśniącymi włosami oraz oczami.

— Ja... Przepraszam Yuki. — Cichy i niepewny głoś chłopaka był niczym szpilka w serce nastolatki. Nie chciała, aby i on był smutny.

— W porządku.

Oboje nie spodziewali się takiego obrotu wydarzeń. Byli przekonani, że ta rozmowa będzie raczej przepełniona nienawiścią, krzykiem i ogólnie będzie zdominowana agresywnymi czynami. A jednak ich dwójka była spokojna, a ten beztroski spokój wprawiał ich w ogromną niepewność. Nie wiedzieli czy ta cisza w zaledwie kilka sekund zmieni się w sztorm, czy był to prawdziwie niewinny rodzaj równowagi.

— To nie jest w porządku i oboje o tym wiemy... Zachowałem się jak dupek, w mojej głowie wszystko kręci się wokół mnie i przez to cierpiałaś.

— Nie mów tak — powiedziała Kuroda ze smutkiem w głosie.

— Ale taka jest prawda. — Głoś nastolatka zaczynał się łamać, a gorzkie łzy zaczynały tworzyć sobie ścieżki po jego bladej buzi. — Jestem tak cholernie głupi! Obiecałem cię chronić, a cały czas robię ci krzywdę. To nie jest w porządku, to jest przeciwieństwo zdrowej relacji. Ja nie jestem dla ciebie dobry. Cały czas robię coś źle i ty cierpisz! Boje się, tak okropnie się boje, że znów to zrobię. — Rozpacz bijąca od Kuroo rozniosła się po cmentarzu wraz z jego słowami. Co chwilę ocierał policzki i oczy rękawem bluzy, chcąc zamaskować płacz i choć trochę podnieść się na duchu. 

Kuroda postawiła krok w jego stronę, ale on niczym poparzony odskoczył w strachu. W jego umyśle nie mógł sobie pozwolić na jakikolwiek bliższy kontakt. Nie ważne jak bardzo chciałby ją teraz przytulić, nie mógł. Yuki jakby zniechęcona powróciła do wpatrywanie się przed siebie. 

— Czy ty jesteś świadomy jak wiele dla mnie uczyniłeś? — powiedziała pewnie. Kuroda wiedziała doskonale przez co chłopak przechodzi, w końcu ona sama jeszcze jakiś czas temu dryfowała w tej ciemności.   
Nie potrafiła policzyć jak wiele razy zraniła mamę, Miko, Akaashiego czy siebie samą. A Kuroo cierpiał i to bardzo, nieświadomie dobijał samego siebie. 

— Nie łatwo jest mi to mówić, ale w pewnym sensie uratowałeś mi życie. — Kuroo nie rozumiał jej słów, a jego mocno zaciśnięte brwi go zdradzały. — Pokazałeś mi czym jest przyjaźń. Nauczyłeś mnie jak być dobrym. Pomogłeś i byłeś przy mnie, kiedy nikt inny nie był w stanie. Zawsze wychodziłeś z własnej strefy komfortu, aby mi pomóc i sprawić, abym miała się jak najlepiej. Kiedy ja byłam w najniższym punkcie życia i czułam się zagubiona, ty wziąłeś mnie za rękę i zaprowadziłeś mnie na właściwą drogę. Tetsurou ty nadal prowadzisz mnie przez życie, więc pozwól mi poprowadzić ciebie. 

— Dlaczego? Dlaczego chciałabyś zrobić...

— Bo cię kocham — przerwała szybko. Jej oczy były zaszklone, a w głowie pędziło tysiące myśli. Głowa nastolatka w sekundę wystrzeliła w kierunku Yuki i teraz oboje wpatrywali się w siebie wielkimi, płaczącymi oczami. — Bo oboje jesteśmy tylko zagubionymi w ciemności dzieciakami i czasem, nie ważne jak bardzo może nas to zniszczyć, potrzebujemy miłości. Ja cię potrzebuje, rozumiesz? 

Tym razem, gdy Yuki zrobiła krok w jego stronę, nie odsunął się. Nie ruszył się nic a nic, gdy go mocno przytuliła. 

— Yuki... Odsuń się. Nie rób mi tego, proszę — szeptał cicho, ale sam nie zrobił nic, aby odsunąć nastolatkę. 

Kuroda jednak ścisnęła mocniej ręce owinięte wokół jego talii i wtuliła głowę materiał jego klubowej bluzy. Po chwili dziewczyna poczuła jak niepewnie Tetsurou opłata swoje ręce wokół niej i jak mocno. Zaciskał na plecach materiał jej bluzy. Kuroo nie był w stanie uwierzyć w to, co się działo. Emocje zaczynały w niego uderzać, jedne po drugich z coraz większą siłą i nie będąc się w stanie im oprzeć, rozpłakał się głośno niczym małe dziecko. Najmocniej jak potrafił wtulił się w zagłębienie szyi Yuki i ani śmiał jej puścić w obawie, że to wszystko może zniknąć. 

— Ja ciebie tez kocham. — Jego słowa były wypowiedziane bardzo cicho, ale ona usłyszała, a on za to usłyszał, jak jej serce zabiło szybciej. 

Tego dnia czas stanął na krótką chwilę z dedykacją dla dwójki młodych osób, którzy nie wydawali się już tak różni, dla osób, których więź była przepełniona szczerą miłością.

A taka więź jest zwyczajnie nierozrywalna.


	19. Ten ostatni

— Haru proszę opowiedz mi coś o Mamie!

— Nie. Nie będę z tobą rozmawiała o niej — powiedziała, zamykając młodszej siostrze drzwi przed nosem. Z ust Kuroo Izumi wyleciało głośne prychnięcie. Była zła, nikt nigdy nie chciał z nią rozmawiać o Mamie. Babcia Shimizu zawsze powtarza, że przyjdzie na to czas, Wujkowie Kenma, Akaashi i Bokuto unikają tematu, a jej siostra otwarcie mówi, że niczym się nie podzieli. Ona sama była za mała, aby pamiętać Mamę, kiedy choroba jeszcze nie odebrała jej życia, więc jej desperacja sięgała zenitu.

Zrezygnowanym krokiem udała się do salony, gdzie jej Tata oglądał film.

— Co jest maluchu? — zapytał Tetsurou, pauzując jednocześnie grający film, gdy jego naburmuszona córka usiadła mu na kolana.

— Nikt, absolutnie nikt, nie chce porozmawiać ze mną o mamie!

— A co byś chciała wiedzieć?

Dopiero teraz Izumi uświadomiła sobie, że szukała wszędzie, ale nie u najlepszego źródła, w końcu nie zapytała osoby, która znała ją najlepiej.

— Wszystko — odpowiedziała stanowczo brązowowłosa dziewczynka. — To jest tak nie fair, że nie mogłam jej poznać. Chcę wiedzieć jaką osobą była, czy była dobrą Mamą, za co ją kochasz, czy tęsknisz... — W jej głosie był wyraźny smutek i szczerze, Tetsurou się jej nie dziwił.

— Cóż... Była naprawdę niesamowitą osobą, na początku może trochę pogubioną. W oczach miała pełno miłości i ciepła, przy niej zawsze czułem się dobrze i bezpiecznie. Nigdy nie pozwoliła, abym ja czy Haru czuli się źle, dbała o nas jak nikt inny. Zachęca, abyś robił to co kochasz i czujesz, że jest najlepsze. Nie byłaś w stanie przeoczyć jej obecności, gdziekolwiek poszła jej dobra aura rozjaśniała otoczenie, a jej śmiech sprawiał, że ptaki cichły ze wstydu. Kocham ją za dosłownie wszystko, za każdy mały nawyk i jej subtelne gesty. Kocham to, jak zawsze upewniała się, że każdy jest w porządku. Kocham sposób w jaki jej ręce głaskały moją głowę, aby mnie uspokoić. Nigdy nie pozwoliła mi się bać, zawsze wtedy mnie mocno przytulała i nie puszczała, aż będzie dobrze. Kocham to, że przy niej nigdy nie czułem się słaby i nie bałem się pokazać słabości. Tęsknie za nią codziennie, bardzo, bardzo mocno. Za jej ślicznym uśmiechem, sposobem w jaki mówiła „kocham cię", dałbym naprawdę dużo, aby usłyszeć to jeszcze raz. Ale wiesz co? Bardzo ją przypominasz, a to mnie pociesza. Mama nigdy nie zniknie na zawsze, ona będzie żyła w tobie, we mnie, w Haru.

Na chwilę w pokoju zapanowała cisza, którą przerwała, cały czas stojąca w progu Haru.

— Tato? Jak ty i Mama się poznaliście? — Tetsurou gestem zaprosił, aby córka usiadła obok niego, a gdy to zrobiła, objął ją ramieniem i mocno do siebie przytulił.

— Na pewno chcecie to usłyszeć? To nie jest jedna z tych kolorowych historii, jakie są w waszych ulubionych bajkach — powiedział, a gdy jego córki ochoczo pokiwały głowami, kontynuował. — Ja i Mama poznaliśmy się w liceum, do którego na drugim roku dołączyła. Wcześniej chodziła do szkoły z Wujkiem Akaashim, ale ona i Babcia Shimizu przeprowadziły się, więc przeniosła się do mojej szkoły. Mama nie polubiła mnie odrazu, tak naprawdę to nie zrobiłem dobrego wrażenia i byłem raczej niegrzeczny.

Tego wieczora Tetsurou od samego początku do końca opowiedział córką o miłości jego życia, o każdym upadku i wzlocie, a one grzecznie słuchały i połykały każda informacje o ich zmarłej Mamie.


End file.
